I Move the Stars For You
by starrmommy41
Summary: Almost ten years after her Labyrinth run, Sarah is an attorney in the New York District Attorney's office, a children's advocate, she is the one to speak up for and defend abused and broken children. Her friends from the Labyrinth worry for her safety, she worries about the dreams that have been coming more and more frequently as the tenth anniversary approaches.
1. Chapter 1

" _Do you still want to look for him?"_

" _Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late"_

" _What a pity"_

" _It's further than you think. Time is short"_

" _You have 13 hours in which to solve the labyrinth, before your baby brother becomes one of us, forever"_

" _Such a pity."_

Sarah sat up in bed, heart pounding, gasping for breath. The dream always woke her. That voice, those eyes. She could almost feel the dry wind blowing over her. The shiver of excitement and apprehension that trickled down her spine. It had been nearly ten years since her time in the Labyrinth. Ten years since she had wished her brother away and faced The Goblin Kings challenge to bring them both home. In that time, she had graduated high school and college with honors and early. She had developed a close relationship with Toby and worked to have a more civil relationship with her stepmother, much to her father's delight. She and Karen would never be friends, however, they were no longer enemies fighting over her father's affections.

Sarah looked over at the bedside table, the clock read 4:30. She groaned and contemplated trying to go back to sleep for an hour before her alarm went off. Sighing in resignation, she threw off her blankets and decided sleep would be futile after her dream and stood up to walk to her mirrored vanity table. A quick conversation with Hoggle would calm her nerves, she decided. The friends she had made in the Labyrinth had been true to their word. Coming to her whenever she called. The calls had become less frequent I recent years. Sarah had grown up and had responsibilities of her own. A sometimes heartbreaking career as a child advocate for the district attorney. Having graduated high school and college early, she had set her sights on law school. Taking a heavy load, she had graduated from Cornell in half the time it would have otherwise taken. She was the youngest child advocate in the office. Her fresh youthful looks put the children she spoke for immediately at ease. Her father worried about he career path in New York City but Sarah had assured him that this was her calling. To help the children who nobody else seemed interested in. Least of all their neglectful parents. She would sometimes be called to a police station late at night to see to a child whose parents had been arrested for whatever reason. The most heartbreaking cases, the ones that Sarah was most passionate about, were the abused children of drug addicts. The parents who simply didn't care whether their precious offspring lived or died. These were the children that lingered the longest in Sarah's mind. Thinking she had not only rescued them from their hell at home, but had also prevented The Goblin King from getting his glittery hands on them.

"Hoggle. I need you." She whispered into the mirror, watching as the smooth surface rippled and glowed in response.

"Sarah! S'everythin' allright? It be the middle of the night." Hoggle raised his grey bushy brows in a look of concern.

"I've had that dream again Hoggle. The one where I'm standing with Ja- uh, The King on the hill overlooking the Labyrinth." Sarah replied softly. "I'm getting concerned. That's three times this month already." Sarah shrugged her shoulders and looked wide eyed and earnestly at her friend. "Do you know what could possibly be going on?" She asked.

"Can't says as I do, little lady." Hoggle grumbled. "You would think if the rat were going to make a move against you, he'd a done it long afore now."

"Hoggle," Sarah began, "How was he after, you know?"

"Fit to be tied he was." Hoggle chortled. "Then, he seemed sad." Hoggle looked down at his feet and shuffled about some. "Sarah, there's something ya don't know about Ja…."

"Don't say his name!" She interrupted sharply. Then taking a slow, deep breath said more gently, "We agreed to never speak his name. You told me yourself, names have power. The fact that words have power is a lesson I learned all too well from HIM."

"Do ya still hate him then?" Hoggle asked softly.

"I don't hate him Hoggle. I never hated him. He confused me, sometimes, I think, deliberately. He was frightening and captivating all at the same time. He was my greatest fear and greatest desire all at the same time. I was 15! I didn't understand. I still think I don't sometimes. When I dream of him, I wake up with my heart racing and a tingle in my spine that definitely is NOT hate, although I wouldn't exactly call it fear either." Sarah sighed and gave her friend a confused look. "It doesn't matter though. I'm sure HE would never forgive me for destroying his kingdom. I'm sure HE was upset about not being able to turn Toby into another mindless goblin to rule over." A trace of bitterness laced her voice.

"Sarah, what makes ya think that Toby was gonna be turned into a goblin? Ya can't turn into a goblin. Yer either born one, or not." Hoggle asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Hoggle…." Sarah started, only to be interrupted by the shrill ring of the telephone. "Hoggle wait right here, I've got to get that." She said as she turned to pick up the receiver. Hoggle heard her murmuring in the background and strained his ears to catch what she was saying. "…..two of them you say? 3 and one? What are the charges against the parents? Has CPS been called? I'll be there as soon as I can. 54th precinct? Yes, I've got it, I'll use a car service." Sarah hung up the phone and turned back to Hoggle, who looked even more worried.

"Sarah, I don't like this job you've chosen. It could put ya in lots o' danger." A frown furrowed his brow and made his two bushy brows look like a giant caterpillar over his bright blue eyes.

Sarah smiled at her friend and spoke gently yet firmly to him, "I know you worry. I appreciate that. But Hoggle, I work for the District Attorney of New York City. I advocate for children; no one is out to get me. I promise. Please, tell Sir Didymus and Ludo hello for me and that I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to them this time."

"Sarah…" Hoggle started.

"Hoggle I have to go, I promise I'll contact you when I get home tonight. Is that ok?"

"I guess." He mumbled. "Just be careful. Yer comin' up on yer tenth anniversary, it seems things are a startin' to happen. Remember, if you need us, _any_ of us….."

"I'll call," she smiled softly. "Good bye Hoggle"

Once it was only her reflection she saw I the mirror, Sarah threw off her nightgown and headed for the shower. Two children needed her. Their parents had been involved in a drug bust when they had taken their children and gone to a late night buy. Getting involved in drugs was bad enough, taking your two innocent and very young children along? Unforgivable. Sarah hoped the judge threw the book at them. She would fight for the children to remain together. Given their ages, it shouldn't be too difficult.

In her hurry to get dressed and out of her apartment to meet the car service, Sarah missed the ripple and glow of her vanity mirror. She certainly didn't see the icy blue eyes staring at her from said mirror. If she had she would have seen such a look sorrow and longing, it may have stopped her in her tracks. With getting to the children the only thought in her mind, Sarah slammed the door and hurried away. Ignoring the prickles running down her spine and telling herself that she hadn't heard the faint, sad sigh from behind her.

Sarah arrived at the 54th precinct and checked in with the desk Sergeant. After getting her pass and directions to where the children were, Sarah began to navigate he busy hive that was the precinct station. Going up 4 flights of stairs (the elevator was broken) Sarah found herself standing outside of the drug enforcement unit. Taking a deep calming breath, Sarah pushed open the doors and schooled her features into a somber and serious mask.

"Excuse me." She said to the uniformed officer rushing past. "I'm looking for Detective McKinney."

The uniform paused and looked over his shoulder at her. Taking in the straight knee length business skirt and matching navy blazer and the sensible low healed shoes.

"Mac!" He yelled, "lawyer!"

Sarah caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see a mountain of a man standing up from a battered metal desk. "Mac" was easily 6'4" and built like a linebacker. He looked like he had seen better days and his rough uneven features made Sarah give a startled gasp. There was a scare running down from his left eye to the corner of his mouth and his nose looked like it had been broken and set many times in his life. His almost orange hair as cut in a severe military cut and matched the fuzzy stubble that shadowed his jaw. Making his pale as ice blue eyes almost seem to float in front of his face. This was a face meant to intimidate.

Sarah swallowed nervously and held out her hand, "Detective McKinney? I'm Sarah Williams. The youth advocate from the District Attorney's office."

Detective McKinney enveloped her small hand in his very large ones. Surprising Sarah with the gentleness in them. He slowly took in her appearance, long wavy hair the color of melted chocolate, shimmering green eyes that were serious yet exuded kindness and grace.

"Ms. Williams," he said, his gravely voice low and gentle. "Call me Mac. I'm guessing you're here about the kids we found at the drug bust last night."

"Yes, my office said both of their parents had been arrested and there is no one to take the children. I've been called in to stand as their guardian ad litem for the CPS hearing." She responded warmly. Delighted that this gentle giants appearance seemed to be in complete contrast to his nature.

" _ **Don't take nuthin' fer granted**_ " She heard Hoggles voice say in her head.

"My partner, Detective Cooper, is speaking with CPS now. These kids have had a rough time of it. The older one says the parents hit them all the time and didn't feed them everyday." He shook his head sadly. "Some people don't even deserve to live."

Sarah looked at him shocked. "Wow! That's quite a statement for a 3 year old."

"3? No, the boy is 6 or 7 and the girl is 4"

"I was told that there were 2 boys aged 3 and 1. Their parents had taken them along to a drug buy." Sarah let out an irritated huff and squared her shoulders. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. I'll need to speak with the children and the parents."

"That's strange." He said, looking puzzled. "Coop, Detective Cooper should be about finished up now, let's go see if he knows what's up." Gently he placed her hand in the crook of his arm and led her toward the interrogation rooms. " Unfortunately we don't have a conference room, so those poor little kids had a choice between a holding cell or interrogation." He said apologetically.

"No matter." Sarah responded. "But I will have to talk to them alone. When I speak to the parents, they can have their lawyer but no police." When he started to protest, Sarah broke in firmly. "You're case is not my concern. The welfare of those children are. I won't discuss anything but the children with them."

As they walked down the hallway, a man stepped out of a door and headed to them. The hair on the back of Sarah's neck prickled and stood at attention. Goosebumps raised all over her body. This thin wiry man with the slicked back jet black hair and dark piercing eyes screamed run away. His face was handsome and thin but something seemed wrong with him. Sarah thought at first that a red haze seemed to surround him. When she looked closer, she could see nothing, she chalked it up to her restless night but decided right then and there that Detective Cooper was a man she wanted to stay away from.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it, wish I did. I make no profit from it.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic and my first time posting to this site. Please be gentle with me as I navigate with my new story. I would love to have reviews. I am interested in what you all think.

Sarah stood watching the lithe thin man coming toward her and Mac. Unconsciously, her fingers tightened their grip on his arm. The red haze was back around the man and now there seemed to be a smudge of black drifting around his head. Sarah blinked a couple of times, trying to clear her vision. She looked questioningly at Mac and had to swallow a small gasp at the warm and pleasant golden glow that seemed to hover around him and envelope her in its soft light.

"Coop!" Mac greeted the other man. "This is Sarah Williams from the DA's office. She's going to get those kids from last night's drug bust all fixed up." Sarah stood still as a statue next to Mac, for some odd reason she felt the need to be close to him, protected by him, from this dark and dangerous seeming man that was his partner.

"CPS is being a pain about the whole thing." Coop responded. "Won't let me anywhere near the rugrats until the DA chick gives the ok." He said this with a smile on his face but Sarah didn't trust it.

 _What is the deal?_ She thought to herself. _I am seriously losing my grip here. Just a couple of cops doing what cops do._

Sarah gently cleared her suddenly dry throat. "Um, well," she croaked. "Let's just see what we have, shall we?" Letting go of Mac's arm, Sarah took a determined step towards the door Coop had just exited. Just as she made to move past him, his hand snaked out and grabbed her arm.

 _Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered._ The memory of her words in the Labyrinth came unbidden to her mind. The feel of his hand on her arm sent a chill throughout her body and she resisted the urge to shiver. She turned her head to look at him and almost gasped at the complete and utter lack of emotion in his bottomless, almost black eyes.

"Excuse me Detective Cooper. Please release me so I can make my assessment of the _children._ " Sarah was impressed at the steadiness of her tone. With the way her insides were shaking, she was almost sure that her voice would have come out in an embarrassing squeak.

"As you wish My Lady." He gave a mocking bow and a smirk as he removed his hand from her arm and walked toward Mac. "What a stiff." He said to his partner.

"She's nice." Mac mumbled as the two turned to walk back to their desks. "You let me know when you're finished in there Ms. Williams." Mac called back to her. "I'll take you to see the deadbeat parents."

"Thank you Mac." She responded as she quietly knocked on the door. "Come in." Someone called softly from the other side.

Sarah stepped through the door and gasped at the sight that confronted her. Two children, age and gender undeterminable, gazed at her with a mixture of hope, fear, uncertainty and defiance. Again her eyes saw a colored haze, this time around the children. A soft medley of blues, purples and pinks seemed to hover around their small filthy bodies. A woman surrounded by the same gentle golden haze that had surrounded Mac sat speaking low and gentle to the smaller of the two.

"Hello," Sarah said softly. "My name is Sarah." The woman speaking to the child turned around and graced Sara with a beautiful sad smile. Her soft brown eyes gleaming with unshed tears and warmth.

 _ **There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes.**_ Sarah shook her head lightly to get the unbidden memory out of her head. _What is the_ deal _?_ She thought impatiently. _  
Oh, Hoggle and I will most definitely have a_ long _talk later. I cannot afford to be losing my mind during a_ case _of all times!_

"Hello dear," the woman said gently. "I'm Susan Powers from CPS. These two dears are Liam and Siobahn. We've had a bit of trouble tonight, haven't we dears?"

"Ms. Powers," Sarah began.

"Susan, please dear." She interrupted softly. "We should, after all, be friends here."

"Uh, Susan, yes. You are correct. We should be friends. Could I speak with you a moment?" Sarah inclined her head to the opposite corner of the room and Susan gently patted Siobahn's head and murmured something to her. Liam shifted to his sister and watched the two women warily.

"We'll not go anywhere Liam." Susan reassured gently.

Sarah studied the bruised and battered boy, understanding why the confusion over age had happened. These children were small, malnourished and filthy. They looked like a gentle breeze would knock them over. It was impossible to tell the genders and she wouldn't have known but for their names, that one was a girl and one was a boy. Susan mirrored her look of pity and heartache as she joined her on the other side of the room.

"What's the story, Susan?" Sarah asked the older woman. Still watching the boy as he gazed defiantly proud back at her.

"Ah, the poor things." Susan started. "Their parents came to New York from Ireland. Dublin, near as I can tell. The parents had no ID on them and had the distinct misfortune of catching the eye of Detective Cooper. We are trying to contact the Irish authorities to see if there is family left that is fit to take them. They can't get anything out of the parents and very little out of the children. All Liam will say is that his uncle will come for them, they have to but call. We have asked for a phone number, poor dear, he says he doesn't know it." Susan sighed heavily while also trying to suppress a yawn.

"Let me try, hmm? Maybe I can get him to give me a little more to go on." Sarah offered. "Go get some coffee, make some calls, first thing we need to do is get them cleaned up and checked over by a doctor."

"That's very kind of you Sarah. I could use a cup of coffee. Can I bring you something?"

"Ah, sure, black with two sugars if you don't mind." Sarah responded.

"Now, dears, I'm going to go make some phone calls. I'll leave you in Sarah's kind a capable hands until I return." Susan said, addressing the children. "Make sure you are just as darling for her as you have been for me." With that, Susan stepped out of the room, looking for a coffee pot and a phone. Most likely in that order.

Sarah looked at the children sitting in dirty and ragged clothes, wondering when the last time they ate was.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" She asked, walking over to sit beside them.

"Oh no, miss." Siobahn responded, a gentle, lilting, singsong to her voice. "Miss Susan gave us some biscuits and tea."

"Who is this uncle you can call? Do you know his last name? Any of his telephone numbers?" Sarah studied the girl with her dirty red curls and curious hazel eyes. Almost an exact twin of her brother.

So lost was she in the study of these obviously beautiful, if bedraggled children, that she missed what Liam had said and had to ask him to repeat himself.

"I said, Uncle Jareth doesn't use telephones." There was a defiant glitter in his eyes and a hard edge to his young boyish voice.

"Who?" Sarah squeaked out. Her last thought before fainting dead away was that she couldn't really be hearing that cruel laughter again after all these years.

 **A/N:** I generally really hate cliffhangers. I will try not to do it to you very often. This story is fighting so hard to get out, I just need to wrestle it into the shape I want. Be patient with me, I promise a glittery appearance in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never have, never will(sigh), I make no profit from it.

 _ **A/N:**_ Thank you everyone for your reviews and follows! I'm so excited to be finally getting this out. Don't hesitate to ask questions, if something isn't clear I can either address it in the reviews or in the story. I hope the update frequency continues at a good pace, however, the characters sometimes have their own idea about where they want to go and we have t have a brainstorming session on how to make that happen.

" _And you, Sarah? How are you enjoying my little Labyrinth?"_

" _Really? And how about upping the stakes?"_

" _You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is?"_

"Miss. Miss Sarah" Siobhan said anxiously in her ear. "Are you all right?"

Sarah opened her eyes and looked at the girl. Here hazel eyes were wide with concern as they met Sarah's. As she looked closer, she noticed that the girls left pupil was larger than the other. Making one eye seem darker. She looked at Liam and noticed he appeared to have the same affliction. _I've seen that peculiar eye development before_ , she thought to herself.

"Liam, what did you say your uncle's name was?" Sarah stared intently at the boy. He shuffled slightly and looked away. Sarah had taken enough psychology classes and worked with enough children to know that he was about to lie to her.

"Jeremy, Miss. Jeremy O'Donnell. He doesn't have a telephone; his farm is in a rural part of County Mayo. I'm afraid there is no way to contact him." Liam said quickly, looking down and becoming increasingly fascinated by the linoleum pattern.

"Really, Liam? I could have sworn you said something different just a moment ago." Sarah chided gently. She looked back and forth between the two, hiding a grin as they tried to look impossibly innocent while looking anywhere but at her.

"Siobhan?" She questioned, giving the girl a glittering green eyed stare.

"No, Miss. Liam said Jeremy. Jeremy O'Donnell is his name sure enough." The girl replied nervously.

"Well, perhaps I should speak to your parents. There must be some way to contact Uncle _**Jeremy**_."

The two looked at each other and seemed to come to an unspoken agreement between them. Taking a deep breath, they turned to Sarah and seemed to give a small sigh.

"Yes, Miss, you should speak to our parents. They'll clear everything up." Liam said. "Perhaps you should wait until Miss Susan is back though. We feel so very much safer when there is a mor..uhm, adult about."

Sarah stood looking at the pair, trying not to gape openly at them. _Oh, they're good!_ She thought to herself. _Something is going on around here and it has The Goblin Kings glitter infested fingerprints all over it._

Clearing her throat, she addressed them as casually as possible. "Well then, that settles it. When Susan returns, we'll coordinate a trip to the hospital for a checkup and a bath and I'll speak to your parents about any family members that could care for you.

Her reward was two beaming smiles and the children sitting at the table to quietly color while they waited for Susan to return.

Sarah began pacing around the room, watching the two from the corner of her eye. When they had been discussing their _**Uncle**_ , the gentle colors that swirled around them had dimmed and become cloudy, after settling on speaking with their parents, the had again shimmered brightly.

 _Something is going on here_ , she thought to herself. _I only hope I can keep it together long enough to contact Hoggle._

Several times over the last almost ten years, Sarah had noticed that strange things seemed to happen. Nothing overt, or particularly concerning, just odd. Little things, like losing her car keys, wishing to find them and then finding them almost immediately. Wishing to not get caught in the hellish mid-town traffic and mercifully having an almost traffic jam free ride. Occasionally, she would notice a sparkle to the outside of her vision, when she would turn to look, nothing would be there. Nothing on the scale of these kids, nothing like the strange clouds that she was seeing hovering around people today. Nothing like the increased thoughts and flashbacks to the Labyrinth and its enigmatic king.

Sarah continued her pacing and found herself in front of the two-way mirror. An uneasy feeling prickled along her spine. It didn't surprise her that they were being watched, no, that was to be expected. What surprised her was the absolute certainty that it was Detective Cooper and the malevolence that she felt coming from that glass. Shrugging her shoulders and trying to appear nonchalant, Sarah deliberately placed herself in a position that made seeing the children difficult from the angle that she felt the presence. After a moment the feeling shifted more to her right, so she casually shifted her stance, doing a seemingly bored shuffle while effectively blocking the children from view.

 _What is up with this place and these kids?_ She had been in the 54th precinct several times over the last year and never had she encountered the strangeness of this day. Or Detective Cooper for that matter. She frowned slightly as she realized she had never even heard of the man before this morning, although he seemed to be a well-known veteran of the drug enforcement squad.

Susan entered the room with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand and Sarah almost wept at the smell coming from the cup. She held out her hand and flashed the woman a grateful smile.

"Sorry I took so long, Sarah." She said, smiling warmly. "There wasn't a decent cup of coffee to be had anywhere, so I went around the corner to the bodega and grabbed us coffee and bagels." She held out a bag to her.

"Thank you Susan." Sarah took the bag and sniffed appreciatively. "Are you ok with these two for a while? I'm going to go talk to their parents, see if we can pin down the location of this uncle. Liam says his name is Jeremy O'Donnell, from County Mayo."

"Oh, of course. I spoke with Detective McKinney on the way back and he said there are locker rooms with showers in the basement. My assistant is going to bring by some clean clothes and bathing supplies. I'm sure they'll feel better clean." Susan said, turning to look at Liam and Siobhan.

Sarah again got an uncomfortable prickly feeling at the base of her skull. The thought of Susan and the children running into Detective Cooper without her there did not sit well with Sarah in the least little bit.

 _I don't know what I would do about him._ She thought to herself.

"Um, yes, well. Perhaps you should wait to get them cleaned up at the hospital." Sarah began, nervously chewing her lip, trying to come up with a good reason to wait. Then, inspiration struck. She wasn't a lawyer for nothing, after all. "They might have evidence on them that the nurses and the doctors at the hospital would be able to collect. If we wash them before hand, it could be lost forever." Sarah held her breath, hoping Susan would see the logic. Her reward was a bright smile.

"Well of course! I'm sorry I didn't think of that myself! Well, it's a good thing I told you of my plans. Who knows what could have happened." Susan beamed at Sarah like she was a prize student. Sarah looked carefully at the older woman. That same golden haze was there, shining brightly and laced with varying hues of lavender, pink and orange.

 _I have really got to get a grip!_ She thought to herself. _Of The Goblin Kings throat and squeeze, hard, because I just know that he has something to do with this._

"Well, I'll be off then. I shouldn't be very long. Hopefully mom and dad will be able to shed some light on the situation." Sarah put her hand on the door but paused when Siobhan spoke up.

"Miss Sarah, don't be too hard on Mum and Da, they're out of their depth. They don't understand what's happening, not really." The little girl looked very serious, seeming to have a wisdom beyond her years.

Sarah knelt down in front of the little girl, looking into her otherworldly eyes and something clicked. Taking a deep breath, she decided to take a chance and plunge down the rabbit hole again. Not something she did lightly, while she didn't regret or want to forget her time in the Labyrinth, it wasn't somewhere that she thought she ever wanted to go again. She just couldn't shake the feeling that these two were in danger and everything in her screamed to protect them at all costs.

"Say your right words, Siobhan." Sarah whispered, watching the girl's eyes widen.

"I can't Miss," she whispered. "I have to wait for the right moment."

"Don't worry about it, _I_ can." Sarah felt no relief at being right. If anything she felt worse. A sinking sensation that her life was about to take a sharp and dangerous turn, one that would forever change her and everyone around her.

Bolting out the door, Sarah immediately went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. It wouldn't do to be interrupted. Thankful to see a clear and clean mirror above the sink, she took a deep breath.

"Hoggle I _**need you**_." She said into the mirror, watching as it rippled and glowed. Instead of the aged and wrinkled face of Hoggle, the beautiful visage of The Goblin King himself appeared.

"Hello Sarah." He said, raising a brow and giving her a self-satisfied smirk.

" _ **Jareth!"**_ Sarah hissed at him.

"Miss me, precious?" His smile held a predatory quality, although, not as malicious as Sarah remembered it being at 15.

"You have some explaining to do Jareth. Where is Hoggle? I assume when I say _**Hoggle**_ I need you, that's who I'll get." Sarah ground out between clenched teeth. "I'm not in the mood for your games."

"Hoggle is on a mission for me. He is searching for something of utmost importance that I have lost. I've decided to answer your call myself. I can be most generous, when the mood strikes me" He replied, his voice smooth and warm.

"You really should be more careful with your baubles, Jareth. You once told me they were no ordinary crystals." She said sarcastically. Watching him carefully, with Jareth involved, things were bound to get tricky. "If I ask you a question, would I get a straight answer?"

"You may ask anything you like my dear. If it is within my power to answer, then I will do so. I do, however, wonder why you've never called upon me before? We had such a pleasant time together before." He tipped his head to the side and gave her an impossibly innocent look, his wild blond locks whispering around his face.

"Are you deliberately screwing with my dreams to get back at me for beating you at your own sick game?" She asked, watching him intently.

Several emotions crossed his face at once, shock, possibly at her being so blunt and, if she wasn't mistaken, regret and sorrow. That she couldn't figure out. Before she had a chance to try to analyze it, he let out a low chuckle.

"What makes you think you defeated me, my dear?" His eyes gleamed with amusement.

 _His eyes!_ She thought. Looking closer, she noticed what she had always taken for granted as mismatched, one blue, one brown, was in fact two blue. The pupil of the left eye was very large, making it appear darker. Upon closer inspection, she could see the rim of blue around the overly large pupil.

"What's wrong with your eye, Jareth?" She asked slowly. Realization dawning on her that at least one mystery was about to be solved.

"What a thing to ask of me Sarah. There is nothing wrong with my eyes. They are as perfect as the day I was born. I can see, for instance, that the promise of your youthful beauty has been fulfilled beyond my wildest dreams in the woman I see before me now." He purred.

Sarah looked at her fingernails, adopting a bored expression. Shifting her stance to one of careless nonchalance, she looked at him from beneath her dark sweep of lashes. Green eyes sparking and said, "What would you say if I told you, believe I have met your children."

The look of pure shock on his face would have made her laugh out loud f she hadn't thought the situation was far more serious than what she understood. While he sputtered and floundered for a response, Sarah glared at him, waiting for him to find his words.

"I have no children, that I am aware of." He said, the look in his eyes sharpening.

"Liam and Siobhan." She stated deliberately.

"You have seen the twins? Where are they? Are their parents with them?" The game of cat and mouse forgotten, Jareth was all concern and worry, he looked to be straining to be bound in the mirror.

"Twins? There is no way those two are twins." Sarah stated. "We can't even determine an age on them. At first thought I was coming for two toddlers, I get her and I have two older children but still not the same age. Now you say they're twins? What gives Jareth? What in the name of hell is going on?" She demanded.

"Sarah, there are games afoot here that you have no idea of and no way of knowing how to play. There is powerful magic involved. I put a glamour on those two myself, they should appear to be but babes, if they are starting to age and that rapidly, then something is draining my magic from them. They have enough to keep it up themselves for short periods of time but their magic isn't strong enough yet aboveground, they need the boost of their parents." Jareth's worried frown deepened, his stance becoming rigid.

"Well, that's going to be a problem. Their parents have been arrested on drug charges." She said bluntly.

Jareth's frown continued to deepen, he took a breath and let it out in a heavy sigh. "That's impossible. Fae don't use mortal drugs. They will have no effect on us and will make us quite ill. Where have you gotten your information from?" He demanded, sounding more angry now, than worried.

"It's my job Jareth." She said simply. "I'm an attorney for children. I step in and speak for abandoned, neglected and abused children."

Jareth's eyes lit up and he gave her a rare, full smile. The effect was staggering. He was a beautiful man ordinarily, but when he smiled, he was radiant. He seemed to glow from the inside out.

"Why Sarah, saving all of the children of the world from my evil clutches?" He chuckled gently.

A sudden knock on the door startled her, she turned to Jareth and saw him start to fade.

"Jareth! Wait! What do I do with the children?" She called softly.

"Protect them, precious. Do what you do best, face the challenge, the danger. Be my champion yet again. I will be in touch."

His image and voice faded. The knocking was getting more impatient, accompanied by the handle being rattled. Sarah opened the door and smiled at the woman trying to get in.

"Sorry," she said, raising a shoulder. "I just needed a minute to gather my thoughts alone."

The other woman smiled at her and gave a small nod of understanding.

"We all have those days, honey" With that, the woman entered the bathroom and Sarah continued down the hall to where Liam and Siobhan's parents were being held.

 _ **A/N**_ : You will notice that the little girl's name is spelled differently in this chapter, I have only caught my mistake and corrected it. If any of you are curious, or were unsue Siobhan is pronounced Sha-von. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own it. I make no profit from it.

 _ **A/N:**_ Thank you everyone for taking the time to read and review! I am so far pleased with the progress of this story. I took some time out to drench myself in the genius of another musician gone too soon. Now I am ready to dig in and get back to work. I have tried to respond to each review individually through pm, if I missed you, I am sorry. I must give a shout out to Jetredgirl, if you haven't read The Goblin King of Rock 'N Roll, I highly recommend it, oh, who am I kidding? I recommend all of her stories .

Sarah stood for a moment outside interview room A1, trying to gather her thoughts and brace herself for what she was sure was going to be a strange encounter. The Goblin King, Jareth, had something to do with all of this. That made the situation murky at best. Her memories of him were a jumbled mess of teenage hormones, angst and misinformation. Hoggle and started to tell her something but never got to finish. Jareth himself had asked her to protect the children. He had also asked her to be his champion, again. What was that all about? Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and studied the occupants.

Seated at the table was a lawyer she recognized from the public defender's office, Kevin Hartwell. A nice enough guy, however, Sarah had found his performances in the past to lack any real passion for his clients, doing the minimum required by his office. He was marking time, paying his dues and getting court time under his belt to, hopefully, obtain a more lucrative position. He had also been after her for the past six months to go out on a date with him. She hadn't decided if that could be used to her advantage or not. A plan was formulating and it was going to require fast talking and fancy footwork. If all went well, she would be leaving the precinct with the children _and_ their parents. With Detectives Cooper and McKinney non the wiser. She only hoped she could pull this off.

Seated next to Kevin, was a man and woman who looked like they had been through hell and knew they weren't finished yet. The man, although long and thin, looked like he had a wiry strength that even the dirt and grime that coated him couldn't hide. The woman who sat next to him, though no less filthy, had an underlying grace and beauty that seemed to envelope her like a cloak. Again, Sarah saw clouds around them in varying shades and hues. Kevin was sporting varying shades of red and green, vibrant and almost over powering. The couple in the same blues, pinks and lavenders that surrounded Liam and Siobhan, with a slight shading of the same golden hue that surrounded Susan and Mac. Their colors were muted though, the exhaustion and strain evident in their faces and posture.

"Kevin." Sarah said, drawing his attention to her entrance to the room. "I need to speak with them about the children."

Kevin murmured something to the couple and turned to look at Sarah. He had a look of worry and concern on his face that she had never seen before. Could it be that these tow had gotten to him? Did he maybe intend to do more than just skate by on this case? Sarah couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. _Trust Kevin to develop a conscious just when I need_ _ **don't**_ _need him to,_ she thought.

"Sarah,", he greeted her. Walking over to shake her hand. "This one is a mess. They swear they weren't buying drugs, only trying to find a safe place to sleep for the night." He looked over to the couple huddled together at the table and shook his head. A look of pity on his handsome face. Troubled blue eyes looked into Sarah's, almost pleading with her to take it easy on them. It was well known in the court system how defensive Sarah could get when children were involved. He had seen her make grown men cry on more than one occasion.

"They think Detective Cooper has it in for them. I can't say that I think they're wrong. Coop seems to have huge bone to pick with these people. I had to practically threaten a civil suit to get him to leave so I could talk to them." Kevin ran fingers through already mussed hair, suggesting that he had done it frequently while speaking with his clients.

"Where do their ID's say they're from?" Sarah asked lowly, keeping a cautious eye on the two-way mirror. It wouldn't have surprised her to know that the speaker had been left on so that any conversation in the room would be overheard.

"Well, that's a problem," he sighed. "They don't have any. No driver's license, no passport, nothing, nada, zip." He looked back at Sarah and noticed the intent way she was watching the glass.

"Is there something I need to know, Sarah? Maybe something that would help them?"

Sarah looked back at Kevin and gave him a smile. Turning toward the table, she asked over her shoulder, "Do you have a pad and pen? I left my briefcase in the other room."

"Sure." He said, joining her at the table. Reaching into his briefcase he set a fresh legal pad and pen in front of her.

"Sit down Kevin, we have a lot to go over and not much time to do it." Sarah gestured toward the seat next to her. With them sitting that way, across from the other couple, the camera was effectively blocked.

Looking at the man and woman, Sarah said, "My name is Sarah Williams, do you know who I am?"

Knowledge and hope briefly flared in their eyes as Sarah hastily scribbled a note on the pad.

 _ **Say, yes you are the attorney for our children,**_ _ **Only that.**_

Looking confused, the woman complied. "Yes, you are the attorney for our children."

Sarah heard the singing lilt of Ireland in her voice and something else too. Maybe her power had to do with her voice but was drained by stress and exhaustion.

"Now, I know the children's names are Liam and Siobhan, can I have your names, for the record?" Sarah hastily scribbled another note.

 _ **First names only, do not offer more than you're asked.**_

Clearing his throat, the man said, "I am called Conall and my wife is Fiona."

Sarah sat busily writing on her legal pad, when she was finished she nudged Kevin so he would look down.

 _ **Don't be obvious about reading this. I need you to leave the room, talk to NO ONE, especially not Detective Cooper or Detective McKinney, go around the corner to the bodega, call my boss and tell him I need him down here, asap. Something is fishy, I want to work with you to make this right. Help me on this and I help you. 4 lives, maybe more, are at stake here.**_

Kevin nodded almost imperceptibly and a smile ghosted over his lips. "Well, you two have had a rough night. Do you need anything? A sandwich, perhaps?" He asked, looking at the two, he mouthed, "Trust us"

Fiona smiled brilliantly and replied "A sandwich and some tea would be lovely, Kevin. Don't you think so, Bradaigh?" She turned a loving and patient look on her husband who sat there looking dumbfounded at the other three.

"Aye." He said cautiously.

"Great!" Kevin beamed. Squeezing Sarah lightly on the shoulder he said, "I trust you to keep it neutral with my clients while I'm gone. I'll be back quickly." With that he hurried out the door. Hoping that whatever Sarah had up her sleeve they could pull off.

Sarah sat back in her chair and turned the legal pad over so the notes she had written wouldn't show.

With a quick look at the camera in the corner, she noticed the red light was still on. Whoever wanted to keep an eye on these two didn't care that their lawyer was gone. She sat thinking of a way that she could communicate to them that she meant them no harm and that she was going to move heaven and earth to help them and get them to a safe place. It gave her a start to realize that she considered, under Jareth's watchful eye, was the safest place for them.

"So, visitors from another land huh?" Sarah began. When Conall looked startled, she continued. "I've always wanted to see Ireland myself. Beautiful emerald green hills, rolling as far as the eye can see."

When Conall made a non-committal grunt, she continued. "I've always been fascinated with the Hill of Tara." That got a reaction out of him, Fiona just looked on, calmly serene. She got a good feeling from Sarah and she somehow knew that everything was going to work out. How that was going to happen, she had no idea, she just knew that it would.

"All of the stories of the High Kings, the fairies and pixies, elves. Why, I bet you could stand there and actually see another realm. One where goblins and other creatures were just waiting to show you a fantastical land, full of _magic_ , and mystery. Where if you _say your right words_ , anything would be possible." Sarah watched them as she talked, noticing the small glimmer of hope flare in Conall's eye and Fiona start to smile.

"Indeed." Fiona said softly. "What a fantastic place it is. Where a _champion_ might right wrongs and restore balance. I hope you get to see Tara someday soon Sarah. You seem like the kind of woman that _magic_ would love to embrace with open arms."

"All this talk of Ireland and Tara has made me homesick." Conall said, sighing heavily. "I am hopeful that one day we will return and take our children there. So they can learn the ancient stories and customs. Hopefully taking their rightful place.

While they were talking, Sarah studied their eyes. She was curious about the lack of a larger pupil. Liam and Siobhan had it, Jareth had it. The Goblin King had said that the children were not his, she wondered then, why one of their parents didn't have the peculiar trait.

As Sarah was pondering this, the door opened and she felt the malevolence and anger flow in. Turning, she saw Detective Cooper and two uniformed officers enter the room.

"Play time is over, Counselor," he snarled. "These two need to be booked and sent to holding." As he walked toward the table, Sarah saw the red and black cloud around him deepen and grow, she almost felt suffocated by it.

"Detective Cooper, I haven't finished here yet. I will be speaking with you shortly as I have yet to see your report on these two and the charges filed against them." Sarah said sharply.

Detective Cooper turned to fix her with a glare. He stared hard at her, "You don't need to see those, they are not your concern." He said in a soft monotone. Sarah felt a prickle along the back of her neck and a sharp stab of pain in her temple.

"I most certainly do." She replied. Noting the look of surprise on his face. _Oh yes,_ she thought, _something is definitely off about Detective Cooper._

Refusing to back down, Detective Cooper took another step towards her. Staring her down, when Sarah didn't back down, he shook his head and turned to the two uniforms who had entered the room with him. "Ms. Williams is obstructing justice. I want her arrested and held at another precinct until we can figure out her involvement in this." He said softly, watching the look of horror on Sarah's face as the two officers started moving toward her.

 _He's doing something to them!_ She thought. _Oh what do I do now? Oh, Hoggle, Jareth, anybody, please! I need you._

Sarah was becoming increasingly distraught. She didn't know how she would get them out of this. Then, she heard a voice in her ear.

 _ **Help will always be given to you, Champion. You need only wish for it.**_

Suddenly, calmness and clarity overcame Sarah. _I wish I had magic of my own to get us out of this._

Sarah felt a white hot pain in her bicep, she almost cried out but bit it back. Then a tingle radiated towards the end of her fingers. Her eyes followed a white light that flowed from her forearm, down to her palm, on to the end of her fingertips, where much to her surprise a crystal formed.

She turned and looked at Conall and Fiona, eyes wide with shock. "Throw it!" Fiona shouted.

Sarah threw the crystal at the officers and Detective Cooper. To her shock and surprise, they froze in place. "Run!" She shouted at Conall and Fiona.

The three of them ran out the door. "To the left," Sarah said. "That's where they're holding the children." Running down the hall, Sarah stopped at the door and turned to look at them. "Carefully now, I don't want to do that again if I can avoid it."

They walked into the room and the children ran to their parents.

"We must move quickly, my darlings." Fiona said to them. They gave a nod of understanding and fled out the door.

"Sarah, what is going on?" Susan demanded.

"I'll explain it all to you soon, Susan." Sarah said hurriedly. "Just trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"What should I say to my office? The police?" She asked.

"As little as possible." Sarah replied, grabbing her briefcase and running out the door.

Sarah led them all down the stairs as quickly as possible without drawing attention. As the neared the front of the precinct, instinctively they all slowed and watched for any sign that they were being pursued. She almost let out a sigh of relief until she heard shouts behind her. Moving more quickly they were steps away from the door and freedom. She saw Kevin coming up the front steps.

"Sarah, I…" Kevin started.

"No time, Kevin. If you want in on this, I suggest you RUN!" Sarah shouted as they barreled out the door.

Kevin took one look at the officers behind her, pulling their guns and turned and fled with them.

"How far do expect to make it?" Kevin asked, running down the sidewalk beside her.

"This far." She replied, opening up her hand, another crystal appeared, gathering everyone in a tight circle, she thought hard where she wanted to end up and threw the crystal down. In a blink they were gone. When Sarah opened her eyes she muttered, "Oh, hell, this isn't where I wanted to be." Looking around, they stood in front of the castle in central park. "I said _**Jareth's**_ castle."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing of Labyrinth or its characters. I make no profit from it. Isn't that a crying shame?

 _ **A/N:**_ Lovely, lovely reviews everyone, thank you! I'm so glad that you're all liking my story. I have seriously become a review junkie. Every time I get a notification, I practically do cartwheels. Love you all! Muah! One bit of a warning: I rated this fic M because I don't know the exact direction it will go. So far it's been pretty PG. The M rating may come into play later with some possible language, possible violence and/or some steamy Sarah/Jareth scenes. I will always warn you ahead if something may happen in a chapter to earn that rating. I'm pretty sure we're safe with this one. Maybe some language. Maybe a kiss ;)

"I have so many problems with everything that just happened." Kevin said, edging away from Sarah. "Belvedere Castle?" He questioned. "If this isn't where you wanted to end up, believe me, I'm not trying to wrap my head around that right now, where should we be? Anywhere less public than this would be a good start."

Sarah noticed the way Kevin was backing up. The poor guy probably thought she was crazy. Hell, she thought she could be crazy at this point. _How did I end up being able to conjure crystals? Am I channeling Jareth? Do I want to be? Does he want me to be?_ Sarah shook her head at the thoughts racing through her mind. She needed to get a lay of the land and get everyone out of site. An orange sign on the stairs leading up to the castle caught her attention.

 _ **Until further notice, Belvedere Castle will be closed to the public for renovations and repairs.**_

 _ **Do Not Enter**_

 _ **Trespassers Will Be Prosecuted**_

 _ **500.00 Fine**_

 _ **City of New York Municipal Works.**_

"Well, we're in luck." Sarah said. "It seems the castle is closed to the public for the time being."

"It also says no trespassing." Kevin said, eyeing the sign. "How do we know there aren't workers in there? How do we know they don't have a security guard keeping an eye on the place?"

"Well, it's 4:30 on a Friday afternoon. These are city workers; they would be very likely to knock off at 3:30 on the dot. As far as a security guard, I would imagine if there was one, our presence would have been noticed by now." Sarah responded, starting up the stairs.

"It's a lovely castle, Miss." Siobhan said, following behind Sarah.

"Bit small." Liam remarked. Moving to join his sister.

"It will be lovely, I'm sure." Fiona said, smiling.

Conall just sighed and followed his family and Sarah. Stopping, he turned to look at Kevin expectantly.

His look clearly said that the next move was up to him. Sarah stopped, noticing that Kevin wasn't following them up the stairs.

"It's your call Kev." She said gently. "You don't have to continue with us. All I ask is that you don't go running to the police telling them where we are. There really is something fishy going on. I need time to figure out my next move and to get them somewhere safe." She said, gesturing to the children. Looking at Liam and Siobhan, Sarah was startled to notice that they no longer looked like young children. More like pre-teens at this point. They were still filthy, all of them were, but Liam and Siobhan were growing older before her eyes and Fiona and Conall seemed to be aging just as quickly.

Kevin sighed and started up the steps behind the bedraggled group. "In for a penny, in for a dollar, I guess," he said. "Besides, I have questions that I'm sure will only be answered if I stick around." Shrugging lightly, he followed everyone up the stairs.

Entering the great room through the giant arched doors Sarah said, "I don't know what repairs are being made but this will suit our purposes for now." Eyeing the huge stone fireplace, Sarah decided that a fire there would draw unwanted attention. The early summer nights weren't too cold, maybe they wouldn't even be here long enough for it to make a difference.

"We have some issues to deal with right away." She said to the group. "We'll need food, water and some kind of shelter beyond this. We can't stay here very long. Workmen will be coming at some point."

"Well," Kevin started hesitantly, "you had just sent me to the bodega, so I have everything I bought in my briefcase. If we ration it correctly, we could make it last for a day easy."

Sarah offered him a bright smile. "That's great Kevin! Did you get ahold of Barry?" She asked.

"Yeah, he didn't seem surprised when I told him you thought something was off. He said he'd never heard of this Detective Cooper until a couple of days ago. Apparently the man has made a name for himself in a relatively short amount of time. Ill-tempered and violent was Barry's take on it."

"Conall, Fiona," Sarah said, "I have some questions that I think you may be able to answer"

Sarah took off her blazer and laid it on a stone bench, she turned at Fiona's startled gasp. Kevin gave a low whistle and said, "that's some serious ink on your arm, Sarah. I didn't know you were in to that sort of thing."

Sarah looked puzzled as she followed Kevin's gaze to her arm, her eyes widened in shock and horror as she saw the gold cuff tattooed there. Turning her head quickly, she saw the matching cuff on her other arm. Narrowing her eyes, she examined the marks more closely. _I've seen this before,_ she thought, _where?_ _ **Where?**_ Then it dawned on her just where she had seen **that** design before. On each bicep, circling her entire arm was tattooed in gold an exact replica of the amulet that Jareth wore.

"I will kill him." She muttered. Looking at Kevin, cheeks flushed with emotion, eyes wide and angry, she asked, "do you have a mirror?"

"A mirror." He replied, "why would _I_ have a mirror?"

"Sarah," Fiona said gently. "I know what you mean to do. Do you think that wise? Or safe? You are angry right now, child" Fiona held up her hand as Sarah started to speak, "rightly so, I have no doubt."

" _ **HE**_ had no right to mark me." Sarah said hotly.

Conall sighed and shook his head. Liam and Siobhan looked on Sarah with a new awe and respect. The only one confused, was Kevin.

"You don't need a mirror, lass." Conall said quietly.

"Conall." Fiona warned, "we must not take the chance. What if they are tracing magic?

"If they are, we are already in danger here." Was his reply. "Let the lass try to get some of the answers she seeks. There are many things she needs to know for the challenge she has taken on. It is not for _**US**_ to give her some of those. Only _**HE**_ can do that."

Kevin stood looking at all of them like they were stark raving mad. "Sarah?" He questioned weakly.

"Kevin," she started, "I'm going to have to ask you to trust me. Trust me and don't ask too many questions. I'll tell you what I can, when I can. Maybe I can get you out of this. I'll try my best, just…just be a friend right now and accept that I know what I'm doing." _I_ _ **hope**_ _I know what I'm doing._ She thought to herself.

"Conall, what do you mean, I don't need a mirror?"

"Well, you have a giant reflective surface in the lake." He said. "It never had to be a mirror. Anything reflective would have worked for an enchantment like that. I would bet with your new found powers," with that he gave a smirk that would have done Jareth proud, "you would not need the enchantment. Go to the lake, call him, see what happens."

Sarah nodded and turned to leave, stopping, she looked back at the group gathered there. Hoping she had the strength and courage to deserve the hope and trust she saw in their eyes.

"I won't be long." She said as she turned again and left them there.

Walking back down the long staircase, she tried to decide what the best way to get to the lake would be. The rocky outcroppings and steep hills made the path treacherous.

"Come on, feet." She whispered to herself.

Climbing over a low wall, she eased herself on to the rocky slope, stopping short before the steepest drop, she removed the low heels she wore. _What I wouldn't give for some jeans and sneakers._ She thought. A slight shimmer at her legs drew her attention. She gasped softly when she realized that her knee length skirt and stockings had changed to a pair of well-worn jeans and sneakers. Frowning slightly, she realized the clothes were hers.

"Huh." She said out loud. "Wish I had thought about that a while ago."

Continuing on, not even noticing when her silk blouse turned into her favorite Yankees t-shirt, she slid the last few feet to the water's edge. Stopping just short of landing in the lake.

Taking a deep breath she said firmly, "Jareth, I need you."

Nothing happened right away, just when she thought it had been a waste of time, the surface of the water started to ripple. Not sure whether it was the wind or her words that had caused it, she said more firmly, "Jareth, I need you, now!" She added for good measure.

The surface of the lake started to ripple more strongly, a soft glow beginning at the waters edge.

"Sarah!" Hoggles face appeared before her.

Sarah sighed in frustration. Looking at her friend sharply, she tried to control her anger but her voice was a little sharp when she spoke to him. "Hoggle, I'm getting a little tired of asking for one person and getting another. Where is he?" Hoggle winced at the bite in her tone and she felt a pang of guilt for taking her frustration with Jareth out on him.

"Well, you see, his Majesty is busy at the moment." Hoggle began. "But he wanted me ta let ya know that yer doin' a fine job." He finished nervously.

"Did he?" Sarah asked, sarcasm dripping like diamonds from her lips. "And just what is it that is keeping his royal, glittery ass busy at this very moment?"

"Sarah," Hoggle began warningly.

"Don't "Sarah" me, Hoggle!" She shouted. Her temper had flared and there was no banking it now. _What_ _ **was**_ _it about that man that brought out her worst?_ She thought. "I need to speak to him, you know it, **HE** , knows it. Is he so ashamed of what he did that he can't face me? Don't you think I deserve to have some answers? I never got answers before, I will damn sure get them out of him now!"

Sarah was seething. _How dare he? How could he have_ _ **marked**_ _her like this?_

 _ **Is it really the mark that bothers you so, Champion?**_ Sarah heard a voice whisper. _**Search your heart. What are you really angry about?**_ The voice continued.

 _I'm so confused. I dream of_ _ **him**_ _all the time. I can't get him out of my mind._ She responded silently. _Why can't I get him out of my mind? Part of me thinks that I_ _ **need**_ _him there. That_ _ **he**_ _is the force that keeps me going. How can that_ _ **be**_ _? He's evil. Isn't he?_

 _ **Ah, now there is the crux of it. Is he evil? What has he done that is evil? Stolen children? Did he really steal them? Turn them into goblins, did he? Did you ever ask what he did with the wished away? Or did you just look at him with your cruel eyes and judge him?**_

Unbidden, a phrase came to Sarah. _Your eyes can be so cruel, just as_ _ **I**_ _can be so cruel._

 _What can I do? He won't talk to me. All I get are riddles and flippant sarcasm._

 _ **Have you ever tried, Champion?**_

 _Why do you call me that?_ _ **Who**_ _are you?_

 _ **I am that which has always been. I am the keeper of the lost and the lonely.**_

" _ **Sarah!"**_ Jareth's voice broke through, causing Sarah to jump and lose connection to the voice whispering in her head.

Looking at him, really looking at him, for maybe the first time, Sarah took a deep breath and decided it was time to change tactics with The Goblin King.

"Jareth," she whispered, "I'm frightened, I _need_ you to help me." She pleaded. "Please."

"Help is always given to the Champion, when asked for, precious." He responded.

Sarah sagged to the rocky ground in relief. She didn't know what she thought would happen, certainly not his easy acceptance.

"What do you need from me, my dear?" He asked gently.

"Answers." She replied. "I need answers. Straight ones Jareth."

"Ah, my precious girl. The sound of my name on your lips is the sweetest nectar." He said, leering at her.

"Really? I ask for help, admit that I'm frightened and I get this. Has all that glitter gone to your brain? Are your breeches so tight that they're cutting off your circulation? I don't know why I ever thought I could trust a damn thing that you say. The Labyrinth is crazy if it thinks we'll ever be anything more than adversaries." She railed at him. The color coming back to her face. Green eyes snapping flames.

"Ah, there she is." Jareth murmured. Pride flashing briefly in his eyes. Nothing could keep his Sarah down for long. "I had wondered where my fiery Champion had gone." He flashed her an amused smirk and looked her up and down. "Sarah, my dear, what _are_ you wearing?

" What? I-I can- you _**did not**_ just ask me that!" She spluttered. "I'm playing hide and seek with a mind controlling psychopath and you want to discuss my _**wardrobe?**_ "

"One must always try to look ones best." He replied with barely concealed humor.

"Jareth," she sighed. "Are you going to help or not?"

Suddenly, the lake glimmered brightly and high waves appeared on its surface. Sarah started to back away so she wouldn't get soaked and backed into something hard and warm. Turning around she gasped, there behind her, in all of his glory, stood The Goblin King.

"How did you…I thought you couldn't….What?" She gaped at him. Taking an unconscious step forward she put her hand on his chest and sighed. "You're really here." She whispered.

"Yes, Sarah mine. I can't let you have _all_ the fun, now can I?" He responded, his head tipped at an arrogant angle.

Sarah didn't know what made her do it. Maybe it was the stress of the day. Maybe it was the feelings that had been buried deep within that her conversation with the Labyrinth had exposed, she was very certain that the voice she heard in her head _was_ the Labyrinth. Or perhaps it was that infuriatingly arrogant smirk of his. Whatever it was she snapped. She balled up her fist and delivered her strongest punch right in the center of that smug face. When she got no satisfying crunch of bone, no soul cleansing bloom of blood, she dared a look at his face.

 _Oh, shit._ She thought to herself. The look of horror and rage on his face was almost beautiful to behold. He was truly frightening in his anger. Well-deserved at this point.

Grabbing her arms in a vice like grip he hauled her to him. "What, precisely, was the meaning of that?" He whispered softly. His gentle tone belying the anger in his eyes.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." She replied weakly. Her face was so close to his that she could make out every inch of his eerily beautiful face. It was saved from painful perfection by the one too large pupil. The ice blue of the iris' seemed to burn into her soul.

"Naughty, naughty, precious." He whispered menacingly to her. "Whatever shall your punishment for that sincere lapse of judgement be, I wonder?"

As Sarah entertained thoughts of being dipped head first into the bog of eternal stench, she missed when the glare of anger in his eyes became a gleam of mischievous humor.

"Jareth, I'm.." She began, only to be silenced his lips slamming forcefully down on to hers.

Sarah let out a squeak of surprise and tried to evaluate her situation.

 _He's_ _ **kissing**_ _me!_ She thought. _Do I want him to? Oh yes!_ She sighed internally. _I so want him to be!_

Jareth changed the kiss from brutally punishing to gentle and persuading in one breath. He gently traced her lips with his tongue, asking her to open to him, she did on a sigh, tasting him was like tasting heaven. Spicy and sweet, like a good wine. She relaxed against him and ran her hand up along his chest to tangle in the downy softness of his hair. With a low growl his arm hooked around her waist and pulled her more firmly against him. His other hand cupping her face and caressing her jaw.

 _Finally!_ He thought. _My Sarah. My precious heart._

Sarah broke the kiss in need of a breath and a chance to collect her sanity. Jareth took advantage of the opportunity and slowly nibbled along her neck, pausing to gently flick her ear with his tongue, he nibbled back down to the base of her neck where it met her shoulder and bit firmly. Sarah gasped at the small pain and then hummed in pleasure as his warm, soft, tongue soothed the small hurt.

"Jareth!" She gasped, pushing weakly at him. "I'm all for exploring this, believe me, but not now."

For his part, he ignored her and continued to explore her neck and shoulder, placing little bites here and there just to hear her gasp of surprised pleasure.

" _ **Jareth!**_ " She hissed more sharply. "Mind controlling psychopath! Remember?" She asked, pushing more firmly against him.

"I, my dear, can multi-task." He murmured against her throat. The vibration of his voice sending a delicious shudder through her body.

"We have to stop. Jareth! I don't want my first…" She stammered, stopping before she embarrassed herself.

Jareth went completely still, raising his head from her neck, he looked deeply at her. Sarah blushed deeply at the tender knowing look in is eyes.

"To be continued, then. At a more comfortable time." He said gently. Brushing his hand down her hair.

"Are you going to stay?" She asked, hating the small trace of neediness in her voice.

"Of course, Sarah. It seems that Fate has decided that we complete this challenge together." He replied. Settling her in the circle of his arms.

"I have questions." She warned him. "This time I expect answers."

"Of course. All in due time." He replied. With a swirl of his cloak, they disappeared from the lakeshore and reappeared in the great room of Belvedere Castle, five pairs of eyes looked at them in astonishment.

"Bit small." Jareth remarked dryly. Sarah sighed, rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the shoulder. Looking over at Liam she saw him grinning cheekily. For the first time in the last several hours, Sarah thought they might actually get out of this relatively unscathed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own it; I make no profit from it. Mores the pity.

 _ **A/N:**_ I am a slave to your reviews. Keep them coming please. Obviously I will shamelessly beg. I may be a little longer putting out updates, I am getting ready to make a cross country move in less than two months. What am I doing instead of packing? Writing my story of course! I also have to make sure that I answer all of Sarah's questions and get good explanations for all of the weird stuff going on, although, it seems to me that weird stuff abounds when dealing with one sexy Fae and his kingdom. Wish me luck.

Conall and Fiona looked visibly relieved to see Jareth, Liam and Siobhan gave a shout of joy and ran to greet him _._ Sarah looked thoughtfully at the small group and wondered if it was possible that they had all aged slightly since she had been gone. It was time, she decided, for Jareth to cough up some answers.

"Much as I hate to break up this family reunion, we really need to figure out a strategy." She said.

"Yes, I agree." Kevin put in. "You had a plan back at the precinct, Sarah. Is it still something you want to try?"

Jareth turned and looked at Kevin, eyes narrowing as he noticed the way the man had maneuvered himself closer to Sarah. _That one bears watching._ He thought.

"I don't know, Kevin. Maybe it will still work, I have to figure some things out still. It also depends on how helpful our new recruit is willing to be." Sarah responded, giving Jareth her best courtroom glare.

"I am ever at your service, my dear." Jareth said, managing to look arrogant, smug and amused all at the same time. Sarah gave an unladylike snort in response.

"I have some questions and this time they need answered. No games, no riddles. Got it?" Sarah began.

At Jareth's nod, she continued, "What is happening to them?" She asked, gesturing to Fiona, Conall, Liam and Siobhan. "They seem to be aging right before our eyes. The children are faring well, but Fiona and Conall don't look well."

"Magic is exhausting, Sarah. They have been trying to keep Liam and Siobhan hidden above without the benefit of a power source. Even in the underground, using magic can be exhausting, however, there are stores there that can be drawn on to replenish what we use. Constantly using magic, without being able to rest and restore, can and will take its toll." Jareth explained.

Sarah remembered her encounter in the Escher room with Jareth, his words made much more sense to her now. _I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me._ As his words played back in her head, Sarah blushed and looked at him, an apology on her lips, when Jareth just shook his head, she decided to deal with that at another time.

"So they need to go back to the underground?" She asked.

"It is not that simple, pet." He responded wearily. "I assume that how you ended up here, is that you thought to bring them to my castle beyond the goblin city?" At Sarah's nod, Jareth continued, "it would seem that the way is blocked to them. I can only assume for their protection. I sent them here as there were assassins sent after Liam and Siobhan. After their parents were murdered, they then became targets."

"Wait, I thought Fiona and Conall were their parents." Kevin interrupted. Jareth shot him a chilling look and continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Fiona and Conall were trusted advisors to Devin and Shea, who were the natural parents of Liam and Siobhan. It was only natural that they step in as foster parents and guard them against harm."

"Do you know who is after them? Who killed their parents?" Sarah asked.

Jareth hesitated and looked over at Liam and Siobhan before speaking. "We have an idea." He said finally. "There are powerful people who would like to see their thrones pass to someone else. They are to be the rulers of the Elvin Kingdom and the Hobgoblin Kingdom. Traditionally Elves and Hobgoblins have ruled themselves, Fae have only ever intervened when necessary, however, due to mismanagement and poor relationships between other kingdoms, it was decided that Fae rulers would be put in place. As a neutral, unbiased ruler. The hope was that this would bring peace and prosperity back to the two Kingdoms."

"Doesn't sound like it worked." Sarah remarked. "So, I just have to know, how old are they? How long have they been hiding out here?"

"Time moves differently underground, Sarah, as you well know." Jareth said. "In human years, it has been approximately 250 years since Shea and Devin were murdered, Liam and Siobhan were but 10 then. They ruled over the Elvin Kingdom, Siobhan will take that throne. Rhiannon and Alaric were the rulers of the Hobgoblin Kingdom; they were murdered some 200 years ago in human time. As they had no offspring, natural or adopted, Liam will inherit as he is their nephew."

"How exactly does one murder a Fae? I thought you guys were immortal?" Sarah looked at Jareth thoughtfully, wondering exactly how old he was. It was difficult to judge when he talked in terms of centuries like it was just last week.

Jareth gave her a toothy smile, leaning close he whispered in her ear, "Don't get any ideas, precious Sarah." Suppressing a delighted shudder at the warmth of his breath on her ear, Sarah tried to ignore the warmth that spread through her from his nearness.

"It is a valid question, Your Majesty." Fiona spoke for the first time, looking weary. "If Sarah is meant to help you protect us, she should know what to look out for." Conall nodded in agreement.

"There are several methods," Jareth began. "There is the age old method of poison. Nasty bit that, if you cannot identify the poison soon enough, or get to a healer, it would be brutal. Being stabbed with iron would do the trick. The tired old cliché of being burned at the stake. Of course," he continued softly, anger and grief glowing in his eyes, "beheading seems to be a favorite of late."

Sarah didn't even have to ask; she knew then what method had been used to kill the monarchs of the underground. She felt sympathy and grief flow through her at the thought that Liam and Siobhan had possibly witnessed that gruesome end to their parents.

"I have one more question before we call it a night." Sarah said softly. "Earlier today, when I prepared to meet the children, I started seeing things. Can still see them, I have to know what that's all about."

"What do you see?" Kevin asked, looking at her strangely.

"I see colors around everyone. When I first saw Detective Cooper, he had a red haze all around him with a smudge of black around his head. His partner, Detective McKinney was surrounded by a warm golden light. It felt safe, Coopers, did not."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Siobhan exclaimed. "You see Auras. What color is mine?" She asked, spreading her arms out and twirling around.

"You have a blend of pinks, greens and lavenders. The same as your brother and parents. Although, yours and Liam's are bright, theirs are fading." Sarah said, looking apologetically at Fiona and Conall.

Jareth turned to them with a look of concern on his face. "You have served me well in this task. I fear, for your own health and safety I must unbind you from Liam and Siobhan and send you back."

"Oh, Jareth no!" Fiona exclaimed. "I would gladly give my life that they may live!" She turned to her husband and clutched his hands. Her eyes pleading with Jareth.

"I know you would, dear lady." Jareth said, moving to stand beside them. "Let Sarah and I take it from here. Go to my Kingdom and rest. Recharge, that way, if we have need of you again, you will have the strength to assist."

Fiona turned to Liam and Siobhan, "Come here, my darlings." She said, opening her arms to gather them in as they ran to her. Hugging them tightly and placing a kiss on their tear streaked cheeks, she said, "I love you both very much. You must do whatever His Majesty commands of you." Hugging them tightly to her she said, "this isn't good bye, darlings. It is only until we meet again." Crying softly, she turned back to Conall who gently squeezed Liam's shoulder and said, "Mind your King, young man. Protect your sister." Turning to Siobhan he gathered her in for a hug. "Try to curb your stubbornness. We will see you again."

Jareth drew a crystal onto the tips of his fingers, nodding at Fiona and Conall he said, "I will send you directly to my castle. You will be my honored guests under my direct protection. Should you have need of me, send word by way of the dwarf Hoggle." With that, Jareth threw the crystal at their feet and they disappeared in a shower of glitter.

"We need a plan." Kevin stated.

Sarah stood watching Jareth, noticed the way his shoulders seemed to sag slightly. "I have one." She said. "It will involve cooperation and not a little deception, but I think it will work." Turning to Kevin, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to continue with us if you don't want to. I don't want to destroy your career like I'm probably about to destroy mine."

"No," he responded. "I think I can be helpful. Besides, I'm intrigued."

"Well then," Jareth said flatly. "Aren't we the merry band?"

"How were they disguised?" Sarah asked. The wheels starting to turn in her mind. "I know when I got the call, I was to take two very small children, when I got there they had aged. Now they're aging more." She eyed Liam and Siobhan carefully, trying to determine if they would agree to go back to small children. "The only way I'm involved is if they're minors. Now we have the added problem of them being parentless." Jareth let out an annoyed sigh at her word. "No," she stopped him when he looked ready to speak. "I know you had no choice but to send them back. Trust me, I get it. We need replacements is all." She looked Jareth slowly up and down, "we'll have to do something about you too, fancy pants. As much as I like the ensemble, you can't go parading around Manhattan like that."

"Oh, we're discussing wardrobe now?" Jareth sneered.

"My Lord," Siobhan spoke up. "I believe I know where Lady Sarah is going with this. You need to again glamour us to look like small children. That way her involvement won't be questioned and for Kevin to remain to help, he must have clients, which would mean we need parents." She looked at Sarah for confirmation and received an approving nod from her.

"I may have someone I can call on." Jareth murmured. "I can glamour myself and the twins, that is simple. I need a bit of time to contact a trusted couple to pose as their parents. What are you proposing?"

"Well, we can't stay here. My original idea was to get them to a safe house within the city. It helps greatly that my boss doesn't trust Detective Cooper. I don't trust him either. I remember once, someone told me things are not always what they seem. Detective Cooper may seem like the golden boy cop, but there is definitely something not right with him." Sarah said.

Jareth stroked his bottom lip with his finger thoughtfully, then, with a wave of his hand, Liam and Siobhan were toddlers and he was dressed in a business suit, his once wild golden locks, trimmed neatly and tamed back in a professionally short style. Sarah blinked once and looked at him in shocked amazement. She was a bit taken aback by his changed appearance, she was surprised to find, while this look was attractive, she preferred the other.

Kevin let out a low whistle. "That is some parlor trick." He commented.

"Indeed." Jareth responded.

"Ok," Sarah began. "We need a cover story for you. Can you conjure some documents to explain your presence? Something official so that they'll have no choice but to let you be involved in the case? They also need to stand up to scrutiny"

"I believe I know just the thing." Jareth said, with another wave of his hand a leather satchel appeared at his feet. Reaching in he pulled out official looking documents and handed them to Sarah. She looked over them carefully, smiling she handed them to Kevin who read them and stared at Jareth in disbelief.

"Kevin, meet Inspector Jeremy King of Interpol." Sarah said smiling widely.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the Labyrinth or its characters. I make no profit from it.

 _ **A/N:**_ Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! There will be some language and graphic descriptions in this chapter. Please consider yourself warned.

Jetredgirl: Thanks for the heads up, I didn't realize that function was down.

Kellyn1604: Yes, Detective Cooper seems ominous.

Tenjp: I always thought Interpol was a cool organization, what better way for Jareth to get his glittery fingers into the mix.

Enchanted Peach Dreams: *blushes* awe, you. Thank you!

"Interpol?" Kevin asked. "That is probably a really great game plan. If these documents are authentic and hey, who am I to say they aren't, no one would question an Interpol officer too much. Or look to closely at credentials." He shot Jareth a cautious look. "You do have the proper credentials don't you?"

Jareth reached into the inner pocket of his suit coat and took out a leather wallet, flipping it open, he showed Kevin the ID card and badge proclaiming him to be an Interpol Inspector. "Do these meet with your approval?" He asked sarcastically.

"They look legit." Kevin responded, frowning slightly. He didn't know why the man didn't like him, he just knew that he didn't. _Maybe it has something to do with Sarah,_ he thought.

Jareth and Kevin stared hard at each other, each one taking the others measure and trying to decide if they would trust each other. Jareth snarled and Kevin flexed his muscles.

Sarah looked over at the two from where she was seeing to the twins, sighing in disgust, she didn't have time for this. "Girls, girls, you're both pretty, can we get on with this?" She sneered at them. If she didn't know better, she would say both men were jealous. Since neither one had a claim, ok, maybe Jareth _thought_ he did, she didn't really understand the manly display of testosterone.

With one last meaningful glare at Kevin, Jareth turned his attention to Sarah. "What do you wish to do now, precious?"

"We need to get ahold of my boss. I have an idea of the safe house I want to use. We need somewhere safe to stash Kevin and the kids while you and I go talk to him." Looking at Kevin, she wondered how he would like being stuck in charge of a couple of toddlers. "Kevin, I don't think going to my place or yours is safe right now. I'm sure the police have our addresses, if Cooper is crooked and I'm very sure he is, he could be staking out our places waiting for us to show up. Do you know anywhere we can take you guys?"

"Why does he get to go?" Kevin asked, despising the whine in his tone.

"Because," Sarah began with exaggerated patience. "Interpol, remember? That little trick will add legitimacy to our claim that something is fishy."

"My grandfather left me a condo uptown, it wouldn't be on anything official yet, I haven't changed it over into my name. It's still in probate." He offered.

"That should do." Sarah stated. "Inspector King, would you mind?" She asked, looking at Jareth,

He turned his glittering gaze on her and said, "my dear, you are perfectly capable of getting them there. All you need to do is conjure a crystal, wish it and there you are."

Sarah nibbled nervously on her lower lip. "The last time I tried transporting us somewhere, it didn't work out so well." She said.

"I explained that to you, where you wished to go was blocked to some in your party, the magic brought you to a suitable, alternate location."

Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed. "Please, Jareth?" She asked softly.

"If it is your wish that I transport them this time, I will. Remember, Sarah, you asked for magic to help you. You shall have to practice to be able to use it effectively when needed." With that he went to stand next to Kevin and the twins, turning to the man he said, "imagine in very minute detail exactly where you want me to take you, then hold on" Kevin nodded and in a shower of glitter they were gone.

Sarah had about thirty seconds to ponder that when Jareth again appeared. "Are you sure they'll be alright?" She asked.

"I have given him a crystal that he can use to summon us should the need arise. I am connected to the children, so I will be able to sense any danger to them." Stalking gracefully toward her, he stopped within inches of her. Close enough to touch, Sarah ignored the tingling sensation in her fingers that longed to do just that. "What is your relationship with that man?" He demanded.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Kevin? What? Nothing, I mean, I don't know. Why do you care?" She spluttered.

Leaning in close, his lips brushing her ear, he whispered, "I don't share, precious thing"

Sarah blushed hotly, then anger won out over embarrassment, "I am not a toy to be fought over." She said, grinding her teeth. "You don't own me! I am not a possession." She bit out. "Speaking of, how dare you mark me?" Her voice raising, she stepped back a few paces and met his icy stare with a hot glare.

"I did no such thing." He said.

"Oh no?" She asked, pushing the sleeves of her t-shirt up higher on her arms. "What do you make of these?" She demanded. "They appeared after you graced me with your magic."

"I was not the one who fulfilled that particular wish, my love." He said, staring wide eyed at the tattoos on her biceps. If she knew what those meant, would she be angrier? _Probably,_ he thought.

"If you didn't, who did?" She demanded hotly.

"I have a feeling you know the answer to that already." Was his response. "Come now, Sarah. You know the rules, what's said is said. You wished for magic, that wish was granted. There are consequences for everything. A price to be paid." As he spoke he circled around her, studying her intently from all angles. He noticed the slight shimmer to her skin. The way her eyebrows were starting to wing up. The slight enlargement of one pupil. She hadn't noticed the changes herself yet, but she soon would. _It would seem,_ he thought, _the Labyrinth has chosen to grant her wish in a most extraordinary manner. I wonder how she will feel when she learns exactly what those tattoos mean._

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said nervously.

"Come now, Sarah. You know very well who bestowed your magic and you mark. Do not lie to me or to yourself." He warned.

Sarah sighed, "the Labyrinth did this." She finally admitted, to him and herself.

"Quite right." He responded. "Now, shall we?" He asked, offering her his arm.

"Wait," She said, drawing back. "What do the tattoos mean?"

He stopped and looked at her, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Oh, I think that is a conversation for another time." Taking her arm, he said, "Sarah, I grow impatient. Time is short and we have much to do to secure the safety of the children."

"Alright. Let's do this." She said, finally taking his arm. "Just so you know, when this is over, I'm kicking your glittery ass all the way back to the underground."

"I believe you will try." He said haughtily, inwardly smiling. "Where to, love"

"My office. Barry will probably still be there going over case files but everyone else will be gone for the evening." Grabbing his arm, she closed her eyes tightly as the room fell away, she felt a swift rush and a pull in her abdomen, when she opened her eyes, they were standing in her office next to her battered desk.

Jareth looked around the room, trying to discern if he had ever seen a bigger mess. Folders and papers were stacked on any available flat surface, an ugly green sofa, that had seen better days, threatened to collapse under the weight of papers. The battered and scratched wooden desk seemed to be drowning amidst a sea of old takeout containers and half empty coffee cups. One tantalizing beige silk stocking draped provocatively over the coat rack, begging the question of how it had come to be there and where its mate was. He continued to study her office, he noted that her law degree was proudly hung in the center of the wall, flanked by two tall bookcases filled to overflowing with various law books. Walking over to study the framed degree, Jareth was impressed with the prestigious pedigree of the law school she had attended. Next, the photos filling the space around it caught his attention. Sarah, in a black cap and gown with gold, red and purple roped tassels hung around her neck, smiling broadly her arm around a boy that could only be Toby. Their eyes alight with some secret joke between the two of them. In the next picture again, Sarah more subdued, being embraced by a distinguished looking older man that Jareth assumed to be her father. Another photo of the three of them and another with a slightly embarrassed looking Sarah and a beautiful woman who had the look of trying to desperately hold on to her youth. The woman looked very much like Sarah and Jareth turned to raise a questioning brow at her.

"My mother." Sarah offered.

"Ah." He responded. "I seem to recall a wicked stepmother in the mix as well. I do not see her in any of these keepsakes."

"Karen died shortly after I left for college." Sarah replied, her voice soft and gentle. "She had cancer. She never told Toby and I. Her and dad pretended like everything was ok. She didn't want to upset me my last year of high school. She was horrified by the thought that I might put off college and law school out of some sense of obligation to care for her." Sarah looked sadly at the photo of her and her father. Never had she felt someone's absence like she had felt Karen's that day.

"I suppose I should thank you." She said harshly.

"Oh? How is that, my dear?"

"Had you not kidnapped us, I would have never known what a wonderful woman Karen was, how happy she made my dad. I never gave her a chance until I came back and stopped taking this for granted." Sarah said sadly. "I had three years to get to know her, _really_ know her. That's when I realized she wanted only the best for me. She loved my father and Toby and because I was a part of them, she loved me too. I was just to childish and selfish to realize it. So, thank you."

"Really, Sarah, kidnapped. I think not." He said, drawing himself up into a haughty and proud pose. "Everything I did, I did for you, everything you asked, I did. I move the stars….."

"Yeah, you move the stars for no one, blah, blah." She interrupted. "Kidnapped is the one word you choose to focus on? I told you something deeply personal and you want to get offended by semantics?"

"You foolish woman, you did not let me finish. I move the stars for you and you alone, precious."

Sarah blinked at him and her mouth hung open. _Wow, touched a nerve there,_ she thought.

"Well," she said briskly, "we need to find Barry. He won't stick around all night and we need to get some kind of a safe house arranged." She started to move toward the door and Jareth put his hand on her arm, at his touch she looked into his stormy eyes.

"Sarah," he started warningly.

"Come on glitter boy, we don't have all night and I so don't want to go into this now." Jerking her arm away she started again for the door. Ignoring his ill-tempered mutterings about being no one's boy, glitter or no.

The hallways were empty as they walked along, their footsteps echoing loudly in the late night hush. Security would be making their rounds soon and Sarah wanted to be in Barry's office before that happened. She didn't know exactly what kind of chaos she had left in her wake at the police station, but she had a feeling it had been considerable.

"What will we do if they want to speak with your superiors?" Sarah asked, the thought suddenly occurring to her. _Oh man! I am seriously losing my edge!_ _How did I not think of this before?_

"My credentials will stand up, love. Trust me." He said, reaching out to give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Wait," Sarah said, stopping to look at him. "Are you seriously trying to tell me that you're a legitimate Inspector with Interpol? How is that even possible?"

"Well, your world is changing, darling. We must keep up with the times if we are to keep kidnapping innocent children from their safe homes and loving families." He replied sarcastically, an arrogant sneer on his beautiful face.

"Are you trying to tell me that Fae are involved in world politics?" She asked incredulously.

"I think you will find that Interpol has no political affiliations. They are simply an international police force. Tasked with training agencies all over the world, while helping to catch some of the worst criminal minds out there."

"Why?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Why not? It amuses us." He scoffed.

"No, I don't think so." Was her reply. "Tell me the real reason and maybe I'll tell you something I've never told another soul. Not even Hoggle." She bargained.

"What could I possibly want to know about you that I couldn't pry out of Hogwart myself?" He pretended to be uninterested, but Sarah had seen the flash in his eyes.

"What about how I really felt when you were talking to me down in the tunnels? Right before you set the cleaners on us? You remember that, don't you?" Sarah leaned in close, using one of his own tricks, she whispered so close to his ear that her lips brushed against it.

She saw his eyes widen and heard him catch his breath, he made to embrace her and Sarah moved lightly out of his reach. "Uh uh, Jareth, you give, then you get." She said, giving him a smirk of her own in return.

He blew out a breath then gracefully shrugged his shoulders. "Our worlds are tethered. What happens above, affects the underground. In the early part of this century, a certain criminal element was beginning to wage a silent war that had potential to wreak havoc in both worlds. Fae have been guiding and protecting humans for millennia. Interpol was born of that desire. Not only to guide and protect, but to teach you how to protect yourselves. We do not interfere in politics," he chuckled at that. "We have enough of that on our own. There is, however, a certain advantage to being the worlds most respected police force. We are able to guide and protect, without interfering too much. All Fae serve for a time. With Royalty usually being in the higher ranks. My credentials will stand." Sarah was looking at him flabbergasted. So many possibilities ran through her head at the thought of a magical, elite police force. The potential for great good as well as great harm. His hand snaked out and drew her against him. "Now I get." He whispered into her hair.

Sarah's mouth went suddenly dry. She ran her tongue along her lips to moisten them. The moment of truth, now she had to come through. She was surprised at how nervous and calm she felt at the same time. Leaning into him, breathing in his unique scent of earth and magic, mixed with something undeniably wild, she whispered in his ear, "I fantasized about you kissing me then. Leaned against me in the tunnel, you made me feel things I had never felt before and never have since. _**You**_ are the reason I've never made it beyond the first kiss. No one else compared to the possibility of you." As Jareth stared at her in stunned silence, Sarah turned and walked the last five feet to Barry's office. Turning and giving him a smoldering look, she opened the door and shrieked.

"What the holy, fucking shit!" Backing up quickly, she ran into Jareth. As soon as she opened the door, the smell of blood and death greeted her. Blood pooled on Barry's desk, his body slumped over his desk. Sitting neatly severed from the rest of his body, his head was in the middle of the desk in a pool of blood. An expression of horror frozen to its face in a gruesome death mask.

"No! Barry!" Sarah sobbed. When she would have started in, Jareth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back.

"No, love. We mustn't go in. We mustn't touch anything." He whispered, looking at the grisly scene before him.

Jareth took in everything he could with a look of pity and anger. Glancing up, he noticed that blood had spattered all the way to the ceiling. Every surface had splashes of crimson, turning to a sickly rust color in some spots. Bloody footprints led to the window where bloody handprints were placed all around.

 _Someone gloried in the blood._ He thought. Holding Sarah close to his chest so she wouldn't see the gore, he looked around the room, trying to see if there was any evidence of who or what had created this carnage. With a sickening feeling in his stomach, he saw Barry's innards piled in the trash can. Someone had eviscerated him and left him to rot. That same someone had taken his hands and his tongue, Jareth noted.

"Sarah!" He said sharply, trying to shake her from her shock.

"What the holy fuck, Jareth! That's Barry in there. Who would do this to him? Why?" She shouted. She trembled and tried to turn around, knowing that there was nothing to be done for Barry now but to call the authorities and let the investigation start. "What are we going to do? He was my only viable option for staying in this officially." She said, feeling guilty that her first thought was protecting the underground and not avenging her boss and friend.

"We will go back to your office and call this in. I can make contact with Interpol, we _will_ get to the bottom of this." Jareth vowed darkly, a viscous scowl on his face.

"Kevin! The children!" She gasped. "We need to check on them, what if they're in danger?"

"I told you, I would sense if the twins were in danger. We will deal with this first." With that he led her swiftly back down the hall to her office. The challenge had taken a decidedly sinister turn. They would get to the bottom of this and there would be hell to pay.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ Still don't own it. Still make no profit from it. Still doesn't keep me from wishing I did.

 _ **A/N:**_ I'm not saying anything about this chapter except, remember that this fic has an M rating ;) The review function is still not working as of the writing of this. I am getting all of your reviews in my notifications though, thank you all, I am so glad you are enjoying this. I write for you as much as myself.

Enchanted Peach Dreams: Thank you so much! I love to tell stories, I have made up tales of fairy princes and princesses for my kids, nothing as dark as this for them though.

HachimansKitsune: I wondered if my tale would reach your eyes, I am a fan of yours and am currently enjoying several of your offerings. I had thought of holding the next chapter hostage until you updated 50 Shades of Fae, but alas, I do not have the heart to do it. And blackmail is wrong, maybe, yes, definitely wrong

Jareth dragged a shell shocked Sarah back down the hall to her office, opening the door he shoved her inside. Looking around, he waved his hand and had Sarah blinking at the sudden neatness.

"Nice trick." She said.

"If I am going to be working from here, I must be comfortable. For comfort, I must have order." He stated.

"Wow, you must never get any work done at home. I've seen your throne room. I don't think chickens and kegs really lend themselves to order and cleanliness." She smirked.

He gave her an exasperated look and said, "I hardly think you are one to judge, precious. However, what you saw was most definitely _not_ my official throne room." He said coldly. "Sit, I must make some calls."

"I will not be ordered about!" She said hotly. "It was my impression that we were partners here. I need to call the police before security finds Barry's body."

"Partners yes, we will notify the police, I would rather have you firmly placed as my official partner by Interpol before we involve the local authorities." He said, picking up the recently unearthed phone from her desk and dialing.

Sarah moved restlessly around her office as Jareth spoke to someone on the phone. Hearing the conversation one sided made it seem surreal.

"Yes, of course, ID number K546827, very good, I shall expect backup momentarily." With that he hung up the phone and looked at Sarah. "My people will be here within 5 minutes. You have an official capacity with Interpol as my liaison. Retroactive to three days ago. That should solve any stickiness from the current situation."

Sarah looked nervously at the door, listening for sounds of security, she was beginning to wonder where they were. Looking at the clock on the wall, she realized that they should have been through by now.

"I think we need to consider the possibility that Barry may not be the only body here." She said.

Jareth looked at her sharply, then sighing, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You may be right. The place seems rather deserted. I would have expected your security guard to have been making rounds by this time." He moved forward and took her hands. "Right then. Sarah, you are about to get your first magic lesson." Maneuvering her to the sofa, he gently pushed her to sit and knelt next to her. "I need you to clear your mind." When she began to protest, he squeezed her hands gently. "Trust me, Sarah. Close your eyes and clear your mind. We are going to mingle our magic to amplify it and search the whole building. Hopefully we will be able to sense anyone, living or dead, that is still here. Are you ready?" At her nod, Jareth closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. He was close enough to smell her, she smelled of coconuts and spice, Jareth found it difficult to clear his mind.

Sarah wasn't fairing much better. With her eyes closed, her other senses were heightened. His intoxicating smell, _Gods! It just wasn't fair how good he smelled,_ she thought. She could hear his deep even breathing and unconsciously hers matched it. The sensation of his soft as butter leather gloves against her hands sent a tingle down her spine. The longer she sat, the more she felt. Her feeling started to shift, not just focused on him, but beginning to spread outward. Down the hall, she could almost see the threads of magic winding through the building. Then suddenly, they were tangible, bold, brilliant purple intertwined with smoky silver. They touched on everything human and animal. The rat, scurrying through the elevator shaft, the young attorney and his paralegal, intertwined in a passionate embrace on his desk. Sarah blushed a little at that and quickly cast the treads elsewhere. A maintenance worker, repairing the ancient boiler system in the cavernous basement, either unaware or uncaring of the rodents that shared his space. Then, in a broom closet, they found what they were seeking. Three security guards, bound and gagged, beaten severely. Sarah gave a small gasp and tried to draw the threads back, not anxious to discover someone else had been murdered. Jareth tightened his hands on hers and spoke in a low soothing voice. "They live, my dear. We must get them medical attention, or they will not for long."

Jareth slowly began withdrawing his mind from hers, lingering here and there, getting a sense of the woman she had become. He touched on sadness and grief, both the old and the new, gently caressing with his mind to sooth the hurt. He bumped up against passion, bright and new, he would have liked to linger there but would not take advantage her of naivety. When he had extracted himself from the bond, he opened his eyes and looked at her. Her face was lightly flushed, her head upturned, practically inviting a kiss. He leaned in and when his lips had just barely begun to brush against hers, the office door opened and several men came in.

"Sir, we have been sent by headquarters to offer assistance." A short thin man said quickly.

At the sound of the voice, Sarah's eyes flew open, the blush one her face spread at the realization of the position they had caught her and Jareth in.

"Impeccable timing, Seamus." Jareth said dryly. With a regretful sigh, he stood and offered Sarah his hand to help her up.

"There are three security guards requiring assistance." Jareth said briskly. "Third floor janitorial closet, south side."

Sarah looked around bemused. Now the business side of death would take over. Measurements, statements, the ghastly and eerie dance that would close a life. She watched as more men and women crowded into her office, some of them in sharp business dress, some in black tactical gear. She looked on mutely as the DA showed up with the police commissioner and mayor. NYPD had officers stationed at every exit and were pissed at being denied access at this point. The FBI had arrived on scene and were working with Interpol on jurisdiction. The mayor and police commissioner were making a scene. They wanted control of the investigation and it didn't look like they were going to back down or give up.

"Enough!" Jareth roared. "Gentlemen, you have your orders, from your Governor no less, the FBI and Interpol will work this jointly, if we need your assistance we will ask for it. Interpol has been tracking this ring for quite some time. We have resources at our disposal that you could only dream of." He continued, giving Sarah a glare when she snorted at that last bit.

"Ms. Williams should be taken into custody. She kidnapped children and a member of the Public Defender's office. She must be held accountable." The commissioner railed.

"Commissioner Stone, "Jareth began with exaggerated patience, "I have explained to your Governor that Ms. Williams was working a covert operation for my office. Barry knew of her involvement, which I am very much afraid, is what got him killed so viciously." He hated the lie on a dead man, however, sometimes the ends justify the means and dead men tell no tales.

"Detective Cooper insists that Ms. Williams was trying to undermine his investigation." The mayor put in. "She took his suspects without even filing the proper paperwork, took them off to parts unknown and assaulted Detective Cooper and numerous police officers in the process."

Sarah gasped, "I did no such thing. My mission was to secure the safety of the children and their parents. They are vital to the operation that Inspector King and I are working on."

Jareth held up a hand to stop her. "I will not discuss Detective Cooper with you. I have told you, we don't know what involvement anyone on your force has in the greater operation. This is the end of it gentlemen. Any further attempt to malign Ms. Williams character shall be seen in a dim light by myself and my organization." He said to the two men, thinly controlled rage vibrating in his voice.

"Well Mike, John," DA Anderson said to the two men. "You gave it a heck of a try, but I'd say, he's got you by the short hairs." When the two me continued to protest, the DA raised his hand and waved them aside. "I hear what you're saying, I just don't care who handles this, just so long as it gets handled. Reaching out to shake Jareth's hand he said, "I'll leave you to it then, Inspector King. I have no doubt Sarah will be a valuable asset to you. She has been to my office." With that, he ushered the other two men out the door and let everyone get back to work.

"Indeed" Jareth murmured as he watched them leave.

"It's getting claustrophobic in here." Sarah said. All of the various agents had set her office up as central command. She didn't know so many people could fit in there.

"Sarah, it's very late. I've had one of my men secure your apartment. Perhaps we could check on Kevin and the twins and retire there for a few hours." Jareth suggested. Seeing the dark circles under her eyes and the tired sag of her shoulders.

"Has anyone spoken to Kathy?" She asked. "Barry's wife, has she been notified?"

"Everything is being taken care of, love. Do not trouble yourself right now. You have had a trying day. You need rest and food." He replied, drawing her into his arms.

"Jareth!" She hissed, trying to pull away. "People will see."

"Do not worry, no one that would think twice will see us. Now, imagine your apartment and I will have us there in a blink."

Giving in on a sigh, Sarah formed a mental picture of her apartment and wrapped her arms around them. She felt the familiar tug at her abdomen and the rush of the transport. When it stopped she opened her eyes and gave a squeak of shock. During the transport, Jareth's human glamor had fallen away and The Goblin King stood before her in all of his glory. Sarah drank in the sight of him. Not realizing how much she had missed his true form during the stress of the day.

He cocked his head at an arrogant angle and gave her a self-satisfied smirk. "I thought we could at least be comfortable in your home, hmmm." He said silkily.

Sarah eyed his white poet's shirt and scandalously tight pants tucked into high riding boots and wondered how he could consider _that_ comfortable.

She gave a non-committal murmur and pulled herself from his arms. "Why don't you check on the rest of our merry band and I'll go freshen up." She said, starting down the hallway to the bathroom.

"I can easily check on them with a crystal. I do not have to leave you." He said.

"Whatever you think is best." She shrugged, continuing down the hall.

Jareth frowned in concern. She seemed somehow defeated already, he would have to find a way to ignite her fire again. The road would be long and treacherous, now was not the time for her to be having doubts. He had officially attached her to himself, she would need protection just like the rest of them.

Calling a crystal to his fingertips, he looked in on Kevin, Liam and Siobhan. Satisfied that they were all resting comfortably, he tossed the crystal into the air, it disappeared with a small pop, like a bubble.

Giving Sarah some much needed time to herself, Jareth studied her apartment. It wasn't large but made very good use of space and light. _Or would, if she wasn't such an atrocious slob,_ he thought. Like her office, her apartment was littered with leftover take out containers and papers everywhere. She seemed to live and breathe her work. There was hardly an available surface that wasn't covered in a file or report. Walking into the kitchen, he found law books piled in the sink, more takeout containers containing food in various states of decay and a nearly dead philodendron. Running his hand over the innocent plant, he brought it back from the brink of death. Casting a small charm, he ensured the plant would always have adequate food and water. _Really,_ he thought, _the woman can't be trusted with the hardiest of house plants, but she defends total strangers to the death._ He shook his head and sighed. Considering the fact that he was the biggest neat freak he knew, he found her ineptness at housekeeping endearing.

Deciding she had had enough time to compose herself, Jareth left the kitchen and started down the hallway in her direction. Pausing through each room to wave a hand and leave the apartment in order. _I should really teach her that,_ he thought. Walking down the hallway, he paused for a moment in amusement as he saw what could only be the mate to the beige stocking from her office. Draped casually over a hall table. Chuckling to himself, he left it be. Hoping that someday they would be together again to grace their owner's legs. He passed two doorways, upon looking in he realized one must be a guest bedroom while the other was an office. The guest bedroom held little interest to him, it was certainly dusty but neat as a pin. Her office on the other hand, was in desperate need of help, shaking his head, he waved a hand and righted the room. Continuing down the hall, the next door he came to was closed. He heard the sound of muted sobbing coming from the other side. He considered giving her more time to compose herself, instead he knocked softly and called to her. "Sarah, love, come out."

He heard a shuffle on the other side of the door and then, "Jareth, give me a few minutes, I'll be right out." He heard the shakiness in her voice and decided to simply open the door, not giving her an opportunity to argue.

Sarah was curled up on the floor in the corner of the small bathroom, a towel pressed to her face. As Jareth stood there looking at her, he felt an unfamiliar feeling of helplessness. _There is nothing,_ he thought, _like the sight of a strong woman's tears to bring a man to his knees._

Kneeling on the floor next to her, he gently gathered her into his arms and stroked her long dark hair.

"I know, love," he said softly, placing light kisses along her tearstained cheeks. "You've had a rather trying day. Let it go." At his words, Sarah's sobs came heavy and heart wrenching.

She cried for Barry, a good man who hadn't deserved to die in such a miserable way. She cried for Liam and Siobhan, who had lost their parents at such a young age. She cried for Conall, Fiona, Devin, Shea, Rhiannon and Alaric. So many lives lost and forever changed and for what? To rule a kingdom?

Finally, her tears subsided. She had exhausted her grief and began to realize the position she was in. Wrapped in Jareth's arms, she didn't feel shy or awkward. It felt very right. Tipping her head back, she looked at him, taking in the concerned frown and the gentleness in his eyes. After everything that happened nearly ten years ago, his gentleness surprised her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He murmured.

"Why do you take such care with me?" She pulled back to look him in the eye. "I defeated you, I destroyed your castle. Shouldn't you hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Sarah. You didn't do all the damage you think. Yes, you defeated me, the Escher room took some time to repair, but hate you, no, never." He said stroking a gloved hand down her cheek.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Because of what no one knew." He replied softly.

Understanding dawned in Sarah's eyes. As the realization hit her, she buried her fingers in his long, feathery soft hair and pulled him to her. Her lips met his and her world tilted, he tasted of something spicy and foreign. She nibbled at his lower lip and sighed in satisfaction when he deepened the kiss, his tongue moving to dance and twist with hers. Her hands moved through his hair restlessly, she moaned softly when his arms tightened to pull her closer. Shivers of excitement racing along her spine as his hands smoothed and caressed over her back and hips. He hitched her up to straddle his thighs and she groaned, trying to get closer, their clothes creating a frustrating barrier. She felt a tightness low in her belly, she didn't know what caused it but she knew, instinctively that only Jareth could soothe it. She tore her mouth away from his and gasped for breath, while she did, Jareth moved his attentions to her smooth throat, kissing and nipping his way along her collarbone, sinking teeth into flesh and rejoicing at the sounds of pleasure coming from her throat.

"Too many clothes." Sarah gasped. "Why do you wear so many damned clothes." Jareth bit into her shoulder in response, making her gasp and shudder in pleasure.

In one unbelievably smooth and powerful motion, Jareth stood, taking Sarah with him, "Bed." He demanded. "Down the hall to the right." She responded breathlessly.

Jareth decided walking required too much effort, with a direction, he transported them to the room and stood next to Sarah's bed. Had he been in the frame of mind to appreciate it, he would have been delighted to find her bedroom a sanctuary of order in the otherwise chaotic mess of the rest of her home.

He set her lightly to her feet and pulled her t-shirt over her head, delighting in the delicate piece of frothy, pink lace that covered her breasts. With a wicked grin, he ripped the delicate lace from her and feasted on her, her cries of pleasure driving him to a near frenzy.

Sarah was drowning in his scent, every caress, every kiss, bringing her so much pleasure. The feel of his lips on her skin was heaven. She kissed and bit her way down his neck, the barrier of his shirt made her growl in frustration. She tried to be graceful, to unlace his shirt and have some semblance of control but passion and desire held her in their grip, she grabbed the material and ripped it from him.

"Minx! That was my favorite shirt!" He exclaimed in mock anger.

"Bill me." She sassed, running her hands over his bare chest, reveling in the feel of his silky smooth skin.

He tumbled her to the bed turning so she landed on top of him, smoothing his hands down her hips, he pulled her jeans down, tossing them carelessly to the floor. The scent of her arousal assailed him without the barrier of her clothes, making his head spin and his breath catch.

"You could make this easier on the both of us." She gasped between kisses. "Just wave your hand and take the clothes away."

"Tsk, tsk, Sarah, half the fun is unwrapping the present." He purred, flipping her underneath him.

Jareth slid smoothly between her legs, the only barrier her panties and his thin leather breeches. The evidence of his arousal impossible to his under those thin tight pants. When he pressed against her, Sarah felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her entire body, centered at where his hips pressed against her and turning her blood to molten lava. She gasped at the sensation. Hesitantly, she pressed her hands down his body, she picked at the buttons of his pants, one by one, they came open. Trembling, she pulled them down his hips, keeping her eyes locked with his. A furious blush spread across her whole body. Seeing a naked man in her friends magazine was nothing compared to a living, breathing one in your bed. He was beautiful. Lean muscle under silky skin, she gloried in his strength, cautiously she reached a hand between them and stroked him, her reward was a groan of pleasure and a hard passionate kiss.

Jareth couldn't believe the turn of events. He had dreamed of Sarah this way. Eyes dark with desire, skin flushed with passion, writhing under him moaning his name. He knew she was innocent; knew the gravity of the gift she was giving him. He also knew what it meant that she wore his mark while giving him that gift. Looking down at her face, he stroked his hand over her breast, down her stomach and to the waistband of her lacy and silk panties. His fingers worked the fabric down her hips, nearly exposing her to his hungry eyes when she put a hand on his to stay him.

Jareth went very still, while it would pain him if she asked him to stop now, he would respect her wish and they would go no further. He raised a questioning brow at her and almost groaned in relief when she started pulling his gloves off and whispered, "I want to feel your hands on me. No barriers, we've had enough of those, you and I." Jareth's eyes blazed at her words, helping her to tug off his gloves, he continued to pull her panties off and feasted his eyes on her.

Slipping one finger inside her, he found her hot and wet, ready for him. "I am sorry, love, there will be pain." He said huskily. "I will do everything in my power to minimize it." She nodded in understanding and wrapped her legs around him, inviting him in.

As he entered her, Sarah gasped at the fullness and pressure she felt, the brief white hot pain she felt was almost immediately forgotten as he moved against her. She let out a groan and shifted her hips to meet him. Picking up his rhythm and matching him thrust for thrust. A light sheen of sweat broke out across her body, making him slide deliciously against her. A mounting pressure started between her thighs and spread out across her body, she closed her eyes and savored the tingling tension curling her toes.

Jareth nearly lost control at her tight warmth, he felt like he was coming home as he slid into her, briefly feeling the barrier of her virginity giving way before him. Her cries of passion and pleasure drove him, looking at her, he saw the glow in her eyes spread to the rest of her body, more than the sheen of sweat, he recognized the bonding as it grew brighter, the marks on her arm glowing gold. When she closed her eyes in pleasure he leaned in and kissed her lips, whispering against them, "open your eyes, love." Sarah sighed in pleasure but kept her eyes closed. "Look at me!" He demanded harshly. Sarah's eyes flew open and looked into the glowing blue flame of his. If she could have seen herself, she would have realized hers glowed just as brightly.

"Now, Sarah! Now!" He growled against her throat, sinking his teeth in. Sarah shuddered and screamed out his name. At her release Jareth allowed his own, the force of pleasure wringing her name from his lips. Exhausted, he rolled to his back, drawing her with him and draping her across his chest.

"Just, wow!" She said, sighing in contentment, a deep yawn stretching her mouth wide. They drifted into sleep wrapped in each other's arms. Oblivious to the dark plans being made outside of their own little world.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own it, I make no profit from it. It's not _fair_!

 _ **A/N:**_ I am so glad you guys are liking this and reviewing. Have I mentioned that I am a shameless review hussy? There will probably be more citrusy good stuff to come, because hey, once you start, you can't stop. Language and graphic descriptions will always be a possibility from here on out. I will remind you that in the Underground, nothing is ever as it seems.

Sarah found herself in the middle of a dream, at least she thought, _hoped_ , it was a dream. She was standing in the middle of a courtyard somewhere in the Labyrinth. Looking around, the ancient stone walls gleamed with glitter. _Oh, for crying out loud,_ she thought, letting out an annoyed huff, _will I never escape glitter?_ Looking down on herself, she wore a long, flowing Grecian style dress in pure, blinding white. The tattoos on her arms that matched Jareth's amulet clearly visible. They seemed to glow more brightly here. Looking more like real gold etched into her skin than gold ink. _Hmm,_ she thought, _odd._ Tracing one with a finger, she gasped, they certainly felt like something was in them.

Sarah looked up when she heard a rustling sound. Directly in front of her was a softly glowing ball of amber light. As Sarah watched, it came to a stop directly in front of her, elongating and taking on a vague human/fairy shape.

" _ **Hello, Champion."**_ Sarah heard the melodic voice in her head and all around her. Like a thousand crystals ringing at once, low and sweet.

"Who are you?" She asked, thinking she already knew. _What are you,_ was the question she asked herself.

" _ **Come now, Champion, you know exactly who and what I am."**_ Was the chuckling response.

"You're the Labyrinth aren't you? Why am I here? I am really here aren't I" Sarah looked around, she could smell the riotous blooms. Feel the warm breeze blow through her hair, the sunlight felt warm and comforting on her skin. She sensed rather than saw the being smile at her, exuding a gentleness that she found comforting.

" _ **Do you know what today is, Champion?"**_ It asked her, moving closer and enveloping her in its warm soft light.

"Um, Thursday?" She answered, having a vague idea where this was going, not sure if she wanted to know for certain.

" _ **Today marks the tenth anniversary of your defeat of me."**_ Was the response. _**"Earlier this evening, while bearing the mark of the King, you willing surrendered your innocence to The Goblin King."**_

"Wait, my defeat of you? I thought I defeated Jareth." Sarah started to worry, looking around to see if something was waiting to pounce and take her prisoner.

" _ **My dear child,"**_ the Labyrinth began. _**"You have nothing to fear here. Help was always available to you as my Champion. As my Queen, you command my power in equal share with my King."**_

"Your Queen? When did that happen? How, why did that happen. I'm pretty sure you have to marry the King to become the Queen." Sarah stammered.

" _ **And so you have. Sex is an ancient and powerful magic. When two beings come together in passion and love, magic is always created. When you add the power of blood, in this case, your virginity, it creates something unique and very powerful. When two Fae engage in this magic, make a blood sacrifice and are completely bare, skin to skin, the marriage right is forged and you are bonded for life."**_ The soft amber glow glided over the tattoos on her arms, making them spark and shimmer. _**"You willingly bore his mark, you willingly gave him your virginity, you willingly removed all barriers between your souls, do you deny this?"**_ The last bit sounded more like an accusation than a question. Sarah was trying to process all that she had been told. Something that felt like a hand, although none could be visibly discerned, tightened around her arm.

Sudden inspiration struck Sarah. "But I'm not Fae!" She cried.

" _ **The minute you accepted my magic, the transformation started ten years ago became complete. You had already danced in the Fairy Ring with my King, already allowed him to place the moon and sky within you, accepted his song. All that was needed was for you to defeat me and reach the age of maturity."**_ There was beginning to be a sound of dissonance to the tranquil voice.

Sarah wanted very much to keep this entity happy, whatever else, she didn't want to anger an ancient, magical being. Silently plotting torture methods for Jareth, she cleared her mind and allowed a positive energy to flow through her. "Forgive me," she began. "I didn't understand then and I didn't understand this time. Now I do." Sarah felt the being calm and relax, the gentleness returning once more.

" _ **All is forgiven, my Queen. I must return you now, for time is short and the danger are many. Be safe and should you need me…"**_

"I'll call." Sarah finished the thought.

With a sigh, Sarah felt herself gently drifting as the Labyrinth fell away and she awoke in her own bed, wrapped in Jareth's arms. She lay still for a moment trying to get her bearings, then she rolled to her side and twined her fingers into his long soft hair, as he smiled and sighed against her, she gave a sharp tug that had him yelping in surprised pain.

"Sarah! What in the bloody hell was that for?" He shouted, rubbing a hand along his stinging scalp.

"What was that, _husband?_ " She asked, sarcastic sweetness dripping from her voice. "It sounded like you said, _good morning, wife._ "

Jareth stared at her wide eyed, "Oh." Was all he said.

"When were you going to tell me? What other surprises do you have up your sleeve?" She demanded as she jumped out of bed. As his eyes travelled appreciatively over her, she growled low in her throat and wrapped the sheet around herself sarong style. "I'm going to take a shower, I suggest you get dressed, we have a lot to do today."

"I could join you in the shower, love. Where we could talk about this and come to an understanding." Jareth purred silkily. Taking in her beauty, he realized that her transformation was complete and it was breathtaking. Her already amazing emerald eyes, gleamed in the low light of early morning, her skin shimmered with the magic that radiated from within, her already luxurious hair was thicker and longer than it had been the day before and her eyebrows had taken on a dramatic arch. Looking closer, he confirmed that the last of the transformation had finished, one pupil, the one that would allow her to see between worlds and all the things that were, had been and were yet to come. He could only imagine her reaction when she looked in the mirror and noted the changes herself.

"Poof yourself back to your castle and get cleaned up. I don't want to talk to you about this right now. Gods! I don't even want to look at you right now!" She snarled and stalked angrily to the bathroom.

Jareth stayed in bed and waited patiently for her reaction. _In, 3,2,1,_ he thought to himself. He grinned slightly when he heard her angry shriek from the bathroom.

"Jareth! You are a dead man walking!" With that, she slammed the door and turned on the shower.

With a heavy sigh, he decided that he could just "poof" back to the Goblin Kingdom, he wanted to check on Liam and Fiona in any case. Perhaps if they had rested and restored enough, they could resume their duties with the twins. It was, after all, better to have someone who already knew the situation than having to explain the whole convoluted mess to someone else. Fiona may also be helpful with Sarah. As The Goblin Queen, she had access to enormous power, he had in fact, painted a huge target on her back. Sighing again he decided that could it could not be helped, it wasn't like they could undo the bonding, neither would survive and the Labyrinth, the source of magic in the underground would die along with them.

In a shower of glitter, Jareth transported himself to his castle, when he arrived, he noticed a flurry of activity. Stopping the nearest passing elf, he asked, "What is going on here?"

The elf, having been surprised by his Kings sudden arrival, dropped to one knee, scattering the roses he had been carrying at Jareth's feet. "My Lord!" He said in surprise, "the preparations for the Queen's coronation are well underway. Invitations have been sent and your family notified."

"My family?" Jareth questioned. Closing his eyes and sighing deeply. "Who told you to notify my family?" He asked with exaggerated patience. _This has disaster written all over it,_ he thought.

"Well, M-my L-lord," the elf stuttered, "We thought it was the proper procedure. After the Labyrinth made the announcement that there was a new Queen, we started preparations. Procedure dictates that the high court be notified of every marriage and coronation." He ducked his head and peered at his king, hoping that the bog was not in his near future.

Jareth huffed and looked around, indeed there seemed to be a joyful atmosphere around the castle. One that hadn't been seen in many years. Goblins, fairies and elves flitted here and there, hanging tapestries and placing elaborate bouquets of roses around.

"I require to see Lord Conall and Lady Fiona immediately, also, send my assistant Eldric, I will meet them in the library." Jareth ordered, disappearing, confident his orders would be carried out.

"Yes, My Lord." The elf said to empty air. Gathering the roses back up, he scurried to follow his orders.

JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS

Sarah stood in her bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. The changes weren't subtle, she had no clue how to hide them. With a sigh, she decided she would have to ask Jareth how to do the glamour to make her look like her old self. Wiping away the steam from the shower, she tried to get a clearer look at herself. Her skin shone softly, kind of like a mother of pearl, her eyebrows winged up and arched dramatically, like Jareth's only slightly softer and more feminine. She had always thought he had applied eyeshadow to his brow, know she realized they were permanent color, having tried to scrub the enhancement off until her face hurt. Turning her head this way and that, she tried looking at herself from all angles. Even she had to admit that she looked, well, amazing. Something caught her eye on one of her turns, she grabbed a handheld mirror and used the two reflections to try to see the sides of her head better. _Oh, no fucking way,_ she thought, _I have pointed ears!_

The phone rang and interrupted her perusal of her new look, throwing a robe on, she hurried down the hall to answer it.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Sarah? It's Kevin." The voice came over the line, low and worried.

"Kevin! Is everything all right?"

"I need help with the kids, Sarah." He said, panic rising in his voice. "There's something wrong with them, I can't get them to wake up."

Sarah's heart sank, Jareth had thought they were all safe. He had looked in and they were sleeping. How had he not known they were in danger?

"I'll be right there, Kevin, don't worry. Give me the address and I'll come as quickly as possible."

"Thank you!" The sound of relief was evident in his tone. He gave her the address and Sarah frowned, she had thought he had said the condo was uptown, the address he had given her was in Hell's Kitchen.

Shaking it off, she hung up the phone. She ran back to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath and concentrating, she imagined looking like her normal self, wearing jeans a t-shirt and sneaker, squeezing her eyes shut, she waved her hand over her body. Opening her eyes, she was very pleased to find that the glamour had worked. Only her one pupil remained extraordinarily large. Shrugging, she concentrated on the address that Kevin had given her and formed a crystal at the end of her fingertips. "Here goes nothing," she whispered to herself and threw the crystal at her feet.

Sarah reappeared on W. 57th near the Hudson River. She could practically smell the water. Looking around, she saw the correct building number right in front of her. _That's handy,_ she thought, _door to door service._ Casting another watchful eye around her, she went into the building and chose the stairs rather than the shady looking service elevator. When she got to the third floor, the stairway opened up into a loft style room, the windows were painted black and the lights were dim so it was hard to see who or what might be there. As her eyes became adjusted though, she noticed that she could see much better in the poor light than she had ever been able to before.

"Kevin!" She called out. "It's Sarah, where are you?"

She heard a noise to her left and turned to see who was there. An enormous black cat came ambling out of the shadows. Despite the hairs on the back of her neck standing up in warning, Sarah reached out to the cat. Its large yellow eyes staring intently at her.

"Do you know where Kevin and the kids are, big guy?" Sarah asked warily.

The cat continued to pace towards her, watching her like she was a tasty morsel that it couldn't wait to devour. Sarah was starting to get a very bad feeling. Before she could even think, the cat started to morph and in seconds, there stood Kevin in front of her.

"Hello, Sarah." He said cheerfully.

Before Sarah could pull a crystal, Kevin balled his fist and punched her in the center of her face. As the blood bloomed and blackness overtook her, she screamed, _"JARETH!"_

JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS / JS

Jareth surged to his feet in the middle of a conversation with Conall and Fiona.

"Sarah!" He shouted, he produced a crystal and looked into it. "I cannot see her," he said.

"I must go, at once." As he prepared to through the crystal Fiona lay a hand on his arm.

"Take us with you, My Lord." She said firmly. "We are plenty rested and replenished"

At Conall's answering nod, Jareth linked them all together and threw the crystal. They disappeared in a shower of glitter just as Aldric opened the door.

"My Lord!" He shouted, but it was too late, they were all gone.

The trio appeared in the abandoned warehouse where Sarah had gone to meet Kevin. He held up a hand to Fiona and Conall, directing them to be silent. Motioning with his fingers, he indicated an area on the other side of the room where a makeshift wall had been erected. As they started to move, lights flooded the room, momentarily blinding them. When his vision cleared, Jareth's blood ran cold. Sarah was hanging by her wrists from shackles attached to the ceiling. At her feet, Liam and Siobhan were bloody, bound and gagged.

Jareth let out a roar and ran towards them, before he got halfway, Kevin stepped out from the shadows and threw a ball of light at them. Jareth found himself on his knees along with Conall and Fiona, bound in iron shackles.

"Tsk, tsk, Goblin King." Kevin chuckled. "I knew you would come for her." He taunted as he walked toward Sarah. "Two defenseless children, you left to a complete stranger, but your precious Sarah? Oh no, not her."

Jareth strained at the iron that bound him, Fiona leaned over and whispered, "He doesn't know."

Jareth looked at her in confusion.

"The Queen isn't bound with iron. He doesn't know that she is Fae, or that she is Queen." At her words Jareth looked over at Sarah, her breathing was steady and even, even though her face and shirt were covered in blood, she seemed otherwise unharmed.

"I believe, when she regains consciousness, she will be most displeased." Conall noted.

Jareth grinned an evil grin and thought of what his Sarah might be capable of with someone who had betrayed her. Then his dark amusement again turned to rage as Kevin approached the children with a torch.

"He means to set them on fire!" Jareth hissed. Trying to calm himself, he reached out with his mind to Sarah's. _Sarah, my love, you must wake up,_ he whispered to her mind. He felt her stir and whimper in pain. _Wake up, Sarah! Your King has need of you!_ He pushed more firmly this time. Again, he felt her stir, moaning mentally. A wave of relief swept through him as he felt her mind beginning to awaken.

 _You are sincerely annoying, Goblin King._ Her mind answered him.

Jareth drew back on the link and watched as Sarah's eyes fluttered, the marks on her arm beginning to glow hotly as the glamour she had placed on herself melted away at her anger. With a mighty heave, she pulled her against her chains and shattered them. Kevin looked up from his task in surprise.

"Holy shit!" Kevin exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own it, I make no profit from it, too bad for me.

 _ **A/N:**_ Ah, the dreaded cliff hanger. I'm sorry I had to do that to you, hopefully some lemony bits in this chapter will make up for it. As I said before, nothing is ever as it seems. It seems that the review function is again down. I see them all in my notifications, thank you all!

Ebony-Dove: Yes, he just seemed to accept things a little too easily, didn't he?

Kellyn1604: Consequences, lots of consequences.

Sazzle76: I cannot promise I won't do it again. But I will make it worth it.

Ariella21: Sarah being Fae and the bad guys not knowing it has such endless possibilities.

Kevin looked at Sarah with a combination of fascination and horror. Deep fear kept him rooted to the spot. Sarah was awash in bright white light, making her seem ten feet tall. Her head thrown back and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

"What is happening?" Fiona asked weakly, concern on her face.

"The Labyrinth" Jareth replied. "She has called on its power. It will infuse her with incredible strength and power for short bursts, but it will leave her exhausted, mentally and physically."

Kevin ran from Sarah to where he had Jareth, Fiona and Conall shackled. Pulling an iron dagger from his pocket, he grabbed the nearest hostage, Conall.

"One step, Sarah, one move toward me and his blood will be on your hands." Kevin said as he grabbed Conall be the hair and pointed the dagger at his throat.

"Kevin, you sniveling coward." Sarah said. Her green eyes brighter than emeralds, her voice vibrating with anger and power. "I should have known that you accepted us too easily. You didn't even bat an eye when I transported us or when Jareth showed up. How long have you known?" She demanded.

"Sarah, listen, I didn't have a choice. He came to me and said, If I help them get the kids separated from their parents, got them tied up in court and held in jail for a couple of days, they would make sure I was well compensated. I would have been able to pay off all my debts, retire in style." Kevin whined.

"Money!" Sarah shouted. "You did this all for money?" She closed her eyes and took a calming, cleansing breath, then asked with deceptive gentleness, "Did you do it? Did you kill Barry?"

"No!" He exclaimed. "No, I swear, it wasn't me!" His hand convulsively tightened on the dagger, his eyes rolling in fear. "I went to the bodega, just like I said. Only I didn't call Barry, I called the boss and told him that you had the kids and the parents. I told him I thought you wanted to put them in a safe house and that I was supposed to call Barry. That's all I did! I swear! I just made a phone call!" By the end, Kevin was shouting hysterically, waving the dagger around and nearly stabbing Conall in the eye.

Sarah waved her hand and the bindings fell away from Liam and Siobhan, she waved it again and the glamour fell away, their true forms emerging as they slowly woke from their forced sleep.

Looking again at Kevin, she smiled an evil smile, a feral gleam in her eyes. "Just a phone call? _JUST A PHONE CALL?_ " Her voice rose several octaves. "Do you know what you set in motion? They took his head off, you bastard! They gutted him like a trout! Cut out his tongue and _CUT OFF HIS HANDS!_ "

Jareth leaned over and whispered to Fiona, "She's losing control. It's too much power for her, she can't wield it." Fiona nodded, her eyes as round as saucers as she watched Sarah glow brighter and become more unstable.

"We must do something, My Lord." She whispered back. "Help her in some way."

 _Sarah, my love._ Jareth whispered to her mind. _Let me in, let me take some of this burden from you._

Sarah turned diamond bright eyes toward Jareth and snarled. Lifting a hand to her head she raked it down her face, leaving bloody trails in its wake. In her mind, she whimpered.

 _Jareth! What do I do? I feel like I'm exploding!_

 _Share the power with me, Sarah._ He replied. _Open your mind for me and let me in, together we can control this and direct it toward Kevin. No one else needs to get hurt here today._

 _Help me!_ She whispered.

Kevin looked with confusion from Jareth to Sarah and back again. "Whatever you two are doing, stop!" Kevin shouted nervously.

Sarah opened her mind to Jareth and immediately sensed a calming relief. Some of the agonizing power ebbed away from her. She felt more in control of herself. Jareth took immediate advantage of the power surge and shattered his iron shackles, placing a hand on Fiona, he helped her do the same.

"Go to Sarah," He ordered. Fiona ran to Sarah, Liam and Siobhan. Embracing the latter two as they turned to watch Jareth advancing on Kevin.

Kevin, in true cowardly fashion, placed Conall in front of him and pressed the dagger to his neck.

"One more step and he's dead!" Kevin shouted, continuing to move back, dragging Conall with him.

Jareth assessed the situation, trying to decide if there was any way to get a crystal beyond Conall to Kevin, without hurting Conall in the process. Making matters more difficult, was the fact that Conall was tall and broad, Kevin was fully hidden behind him, the only reason Conall had dispatched the mad man already, was the iron dagger at his throat.

"My Liege," Conall said sadly, "It would seem that we are at an impasse."

"You don't speak!" Kevin shrieked, pulling Conall more tightly to him. The blade of the dagger perilously close to breaking skin.

Jareth sighed heavily and looked at Conall with pride and sorrow. "I shall name my first born son for you." Jareth said quietly. With that the two men nodded at each other.

Sarah and Fiona shouted from behind them, Liam and Siobhan were frozen in shock. Jareth drew a crystal to his fingertips, as it elongated and became a silver sword, Conall turned toward Kevin, driving the dagger deep into his own throat. As they turned Jareth drove the sword deep into Kevin's chest driving the blade clear through and out of his back. Blood spurted and sprayed over all of them. Conall collapsed with a look of peace on his face, Kevin, still alive but fading fast, looked at Jareth in horror as he saw his own blood pumping out of his chest.

Sarah and Fiona ran toward them, Fiona throwing herself down next to Conall. "Oh, my love." She whispered. Placing kisses along his forehead and cheek. "You have made me so proud. Such a sacrifice!" She wept, gathering him close to her. Uncaring of the blood that stained her hands and gown.

"Fiona, my sweet," Conall rasped. "I have loved you for centuries," he wheezed and coughed, his gaze becoming distant.

"Hush, don't talk. Save your strength." Fiona said gently. Placing a kiss against his mouth.

"There is nothing to save my strength for my love. You know it and I know it." He paused and looked her deeply in the eye. "I love you." He took his last breath on a sigh then moved no more.

Sarah clung to Jareth, now that the danger had passed, her strength had left her, she looked up at him, sadness and sorrow etched deeply on her face. Siobhan and Liam came and put their arms around Fiona, pulling her away from Conall's body.

When they were clear, Jareth drew up a crystal and whispered a spell over it. Standing next to his body, he placed the crystal on Conall's chest and stepped back. With a wave of his hand, Conall's body disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Sarah asked.

"I sent him back to the castle. He will be prepared for burial there and given full honors. His sacrifice will not go unnoticed." Jareth replied.

Sarah turned her head to look at Kevin's body. "What about him?" She asked, her voice dripping with disgust.

"I will gladly leave him to rot and be eaten by rats." Jareth spat. "Come," he continued. "Let us go honor Conall and take a moment to recoup."

"Wait," Sarah pulled back on his hand that suddenly held a crystal. "I thought Liam and Siobhan couldn't go back right now. I thought you bound to the above."

Jareth chuckled a little at that. "My dear wife," he said silkily, "You shattered that little spell with your rather impressive display."

 _Holy shit!_ She thought. _I broke his spell? Me?_

Jareth threw the crystal at their feet and they all reappeared in the Goblin Castle library. Liam and Siobhan sighed in relief, Fiona cried silently.

"Ah, Your Majesty." A voice said behind them. "I am glad to see you have returned safely."

Jareth turned and shook the man's hand, drawing Sarah forward. "Aldric, this is Sarah." Jareth introduced them. "My wife."

Aldric bowed low and took Sarah's hand. "My Queen." He said.

"Unfortunately," Jareth continued, "We don't have time for social pleasantries. I'm sure you have been informed that Conall's body has been transported here for burial."

"Yes, Sire." He said turning to Fiona. "My Lady, my deepest condolences. I have instructed the staff to begin preparing rooms for you all. Liam and Siobhan," He said addressing the twins, "You may not remember me, but I was a close advisor to your parents. I am honored to see you again in the underground." Sweeping his arm to indicate that they should go with him he said, "Please allow me to show you to your quarters. Majesties, your rooms are ready at your leisure."

After they had gone, Sarah took a deep breath and turned to Jareth. "So," she began, "The Champion returns to the scene of the crime."

Sighing heavily, Jareth drew her into his arms, placing a light kiss on her forehead. "I owe you so many explanations." He said heavily.

"Ya think?"

"If I promise to explain all in due time, can we table this discussion for a later date? There are many things to see to and I think for now, you need rest and food."

"I'll hold you to that promise." She said, understanding his need to see to Conall first.

"Then by all means, My Lady." He said, wrapping her in his arms, "Let us retire to our rooms." Throwing a crystal, Jareth transported them to his bedchamber. When her world stopped spinning, Sarah took in the room she found herself in. Spacious and airy, Jareth's private chamber were done in bold, masculine colors. Deep purples, bold reds and accents of smoky grey. Dominating the room, a huge four poster bed with luscious silk and satin bedding in rich purple and grey.

"I feel like I could sleep for a year." Sarah said, walking over to the bed.

"You are feeling the after effects of too much power too soon." Jareth explained, walking over to stand beside her. "You'll feel much refreshed after some food and sleep. Conall's funeral will be at dawn, that gives you plenty of time to rest and eat."

Sarah turned a glittering gaze on him. "I was thinking of another use for this bed." She said slyly.

"Sarah, I,"

"Jareth, make love to me." She interrupted. "Give me this, help me forget all of the death and loss, if only for a few minutes." She implored, looking at him sadly.

Jareth held out and hand and Sarah stepped to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him to her for a kiss. She poured all of her sadness, her doubts, fears and love into that kiss. When he ran his tongue along her lower lip, she opened willingly for him, sliding her tongue in a dance with his, tangling her fingers in his hair.

He pulled back and looked at her with heavy lidded eyes, "Are you certain?" He asked.

She smiled and pulled him back toward her. "We're married," She murmured against his lips. "What's the worst that could happen?"

With a wave of her hand, she removed their clothes and tumbled him onto the bed. Laughing softly at his huff of surprise, she began nibbling along his neck and running her hands up and down his side. Grabbing her waist, he rolled and took her with him, pinning her beneath him. Sarah boldly moved her hand between them and began stroking him, not surprised to find him hard and ready for her.

"My, my, Goblin King, whatever shall we do with that?" She asked cheekily, giving him a bawdy grin.

Jareth groaned as her hand wrapped around him, he wanted to slow her down, savor this moment when she came to him, not only _willingly_ but _knowingly._ He dipped his head to kiss her, moving his lips over hers gently at first, then more demanding. He felt her breath hitch and her heart race. He stroked and caressed her, savoring her soft moans and pleas for more. His tongue traced an erect nipple and he grinned as she shuddered, her hand squeezing him more tightly.

"Easy love," he chuckled. "It is attached."

Sarah grinned and continued to stroke him firmly. "Don't worry, My King, your bits and baubles are safe with me."

Jareth groaned and kissed her hard, then he nibbled his way down her neck, pausing to lightly bite at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, feeling emboldened by her heavy moan, he continued down to her collar bone, pausing to run his tongue along the hollow of her throat. His tongue blazed a trail between her breasts and down her belly. He paused to nip lightly at her hip, then continued on to his goal. Laying between her legs, he looked up at her and whispered reassuringly at her look of alarm. "Do not worry, love. If you don't like this, I will stop immediately." Then he ran his tongue along her fold and smiled as her toes curled and she let out a passionate groan.

Sarah felt like her veins were filed with molten lava. The feel of Jareth's tongue against her was like nothing she could have ever imagined. Lost in sensation, she pushed herself against him, trying to ease the tantalizing ache at her core. Mumbling incoherent words of praise and passion, she tunneled her fingers into his hair. "Jareth!" She cried as she felt herself come apart. As her world tilted, she was sure she saw stars behind her eyes as she barreled over the edge.

She felt languid and soft as she stroked her hand down his head. Delightful shivers still running through her body. "That was….amazing." She said, looking down at him and smiling shyly.

"We're not done yet, love" He said and in one fluid movement he raised himself up and thrust deep inside of her. Her startled moan of pleasure swallowed by his kiss.

Jareth set a frantic pace, coaxing and demanding her to keep up, her breathless moans driving him on. When she wrapped her legs around his waist and matched him thrust for thrust, he groaned and buried his face in her neck. He would never get enough of this feeling. Centuries wouldn't be enough of the pleasure she brought him. Her soft sighs and the thrust of her hips nearly drove him insane.

"Now, Jareth!" She cried, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. He let out a shuddering moan and felt his release at the same time as he felt her convulse around him, throwing his head back he thrust deeply one more time and then collapsed beside her, drawing her over to drape over his chest.

Stroking her hair with one hand, he drew the blankets over them. "Sleep now, love." Waving a hand over her, he felt her slide into a deep, dreamless sleep. Tomorrow would be enough time to face the sadness and the danger again. Tonight, they would lay sheltered in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own it, I make no profit from it, everyone should know this be now.

 _ **A/N:**_ I made myself cry with that last chapter. I know that Conall never really said much, he was the strong, silent type that went about his life doing what needed done. I was kind of thinking of my husband when I wrote him. A man that would lay down his very life for the people he loved. In the midst of death, life goes on. A little sadder, there will always be something missing, but onward nevertheless.

In a seedy bar on the lower east side, Detective John Cooper sat nursing a bourbon. This job was turning out to be a spectacular failure. The only bright side was that his partner, McKinney, was easily controlled and his simple mindedness provided John cover for a whole lot of misdeeds. When he had to take care of some of his side business, it was easy enough to plant the thought in the big lugs head that they had been together all night, or if he happened to witness something, erase the memory completely. The CPS bitch had gotten what was coming to her, he smiled nastily at the thought of what he had done to her. He only hoped that that cunt Sarah Williams found her body like she had the body of her asshole boss Barry.

Downing the last of his whiskey and wincing at the burn, he threw some cash on the bar and went to the men's room. After relieving himself he went to wash his hands, standing there in front of the sink, he noticed that the lights had dimmed and the mirror had begun to ripple and shimmer.

 _Shit!_ He thought, as a cloaked figure appeared in the mirror, the hood obscuring its face.

"Detective Cooper," the figure said, its voice raspy and low. "You have neglected to secure me the children."

"Look," Coop replied, "I couldn't do anything with those two bitches there. One of them won't be a problem anymore, but I can't find the lawyer chick." He said indignantly.

"I gave you certain powers, Detective." The voice hissed, "I expected to be compensated for my troubles."

"I tried the mind control on the lawyer chick." He whined, "It just seemed to piss her off. Then she threw a fuckin' crystal at me and poofed."

"The woman used _magic?_ " It questioned.

"Yeah, she used magic, she took the kids, the parents and one of my team and vanished." Coop was starting to get a headache talking to this thing, he rolled his shoulders to try to relieve some of the tension.

"Did she leave anything of hers behind?" It asked, angry trembling becoming visible.

"How the fuck should I know?" Coop replied rudely. "I was more interested in trying to get the damn kids back!"

Suddenly, Cooper felt a tightening around his neck, drawing a breath, he began to choke when he couldn't draw another. His eyes started bugging out of his head and his face was turning an alarming crimson color.

"I am nothing to be trifled with Detective Cooper." The voice said, eerily calm. "I can kill you with a thought and put another in your place just as easily. Remember where I found you."

Suddenly, the pressure was released and Coop drug air into his lungs, gripping the sink for support.

"I won't let you down again." Cooper said.

"See that you don't." Was the response. "Get me something that belongs to the woman. I will try scrying for her. Perhaps you will get lucky and I will find her along with the children."

With that, the image disappeared and Cooper heaved a sigh of relief. "The money isn't worth half of this shit." He said to himself. Quickly exiting the bathroom and leaving the bar. Hailing a cab, he gave the driver Sarah's address in Tribeca.

 _Hopefully the little bitch is home,_ he thought to himself.

Cooper settled in for the drive across town to Sarah's apartment, thinking of all the ways he had at his disposal to torture the location of the kids and their parents out of her. Smiling thinly, he put his hand in his pocket and touched the garrote nestled there.

 _~ ~ ~JS~~~JS~~~JS~~~JS~~~JS~~~JS~~~JS~~~JS~~~JS~~~JS~~~JS~~~_

Jareth found himself in the central courtyard of the Labyrinth. Dressed all in flowing white, he knew immediately that he had been summoned there. Very used to this method of communication by the maze, Jareth was unfazed and waited.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, an amber orb appeared and elongated to some semblance of form.

"Well, if this isn't a fine surprise." He said sarcastically.

" _ **My King."**_ The being answered.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, hmm? Perhaps you would like to impart some knowledge to me?" Jareth paced around the courtyard, keeping an eye on the being, finding himself oddly annoyed with it.

" _ **I have never meant to cause harm, Goblin King."**_ The being said softly. _**"The contract is now fulfilled. The Goblin Kingdom has its Queen and you now have your love. Is this not the outcome you desired?"**_

"Of course it is!" He shouted, "I had just thought that maybe, just maybe, I would be allowed to court and woo her without your interference."

" _ **Time was short, Majesty. You needed to bed her and complete the bonding by the tenth anniversary."**_

"Do you really think that drawing her in to this nightmare was the best thing for her? Have you no concern for her safety? What if she gets herself killed, hmm? Have you thought of that?" Jareth demanded hotly.

" _ **I have. I cannot promise that she won't be in danger. You are all in danger. However, I have weighed the risk against the reward of having a Queen forged in battle and found the risk acceptable. Your odds of victory are very good, with her by your side."**_

"With her by my side?" He questioned. "Are you telling me that the Fates have had a hand in how this has all played out?"

" _ **As always, My Liege."**_

"Do you know why she went half mad when she called on your power?" He asked, hoping for a better answer than he could come up with.

" _ **The Queen is young yet, My King. She will adapt. You must share the power at least until she can be better trained in how to control it."**_

He had thought as much. With nothing left to say to the being, he willed himself awake. Deciding that Sarah's training would have to start now.

Jareth felt himself falling, with a start, he woke up in his bed, Sarah still draped across his chest. Placing a gentle kiss on her head, he held her tighter to him. _Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered,_ he thought to himself.

While Jareth spoke with the Labyrinth, Sarah dreamed of running the maze again. Only this time, she saw things from her older perspective.

Standing on the windswept hill above the Labyrinth, Jareth standing so close, whispering in her ear. This time, she recognized the silvery shudder running down her spine as desire. _How did I not see that before?_ She thought. _He was flirting with me._

The scene changed again and they were in the tunnels, Jareth leaning in close again, his eyes intent on hers, caged by his arms propped against the stone. _That's not right,_ she thought, _he hadn't gazed on me that gently, had? Almost indulgently?_

The next scene was one that Sarah had known was coming, it didn't make it any easier. The crystal ballroom, the crowd of dancers. Sarah looked around, knew who she was looking for, when she saw him, her breath caught. He was so beautiful, tall and lean, his eyes seemed to look right into her soul. He was singing to her, his voice haunting, pleading.

 _ **I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings, though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love, between the stars.**_

 _Was he telling me he loved me then? Was that what that song meant?_ Sarah thought, finally thinking she was starting to understand. _He laid his heart out to me and what did I do? I threw it back in his face._

Then she was in the Escher room, looking for Toby. Again he was singing to her, haunting and melancholy.

 _ **Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel. Though I do believe in you, yes I do.**_

 _Is that how he saw me? Cruel?_

The scene shifted again, Jareth looking drawn and pale. Pleading with her. _Pleading?_ She thought, _yes, he was pleading for me to take what he was offering, his love._

Slowly, Sarah woke up, opening her eyes, she saw Jareth watching her intently, his blue eyes so serious.

"I was only 15." She said softly, "What could you have possibly wanted with a 15 year old?"

"It wasn't your age, precious," he responded gently. "I knew that even if you had accepted me then, I would have had to wait. I'm centuries old, ten years would go by in the blink of an eye." He cupped her cheek and brushed a kiss over her lips. "The only difference would have been getting to know each other. I would have been able to visit you, protect you, we could have talked and made plans, you would have known exactly what was expected of you. Even though we are where I always wanted us to be, now, I have to teach you to use your magic in less than desirable circumstances. We don't have the luxury of time to get to know each other."

Sarah buried her face in his chest, "I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

"For what, love?" He nudged her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Things have worked according to The Fates, nothing more, nothing less. You were fated to be my Queen, under these circumstances, it does not matter that we would have preferred a different path. We have walked the path we were given."

Sarah stretched up and laid her lips against his, kissing him deeply. "I think I might love you." She whispered.

Jareth returned her kiss and hugged her tightly to him. "If only Higgle had not been so good at keeping my secrets." He said at last.

"It's Hoggle," she corrected automatically. Then, looking at him, she asked warily, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing really, precious." He said seriously. "I just thought he would have explained this all to you by now."

"There was something." She started slowly, "I cut him off because I needed to get to work." She sat up and crossed her legs. "What _do_ you do with the wished away children?"

"Boil them in a vat of butter and serve them fricassee." Jareth deadpanned.

Not expecting him to make a joke about it, Sarah looked at him in horror until she saw his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. "Hoggle was right, you really are a rat!" She accused.

"Come now, Sarah, what did you think I did with them?" He drawled, "Turn them into _goblins_ perhaps? Hmm, yes, that would be a disaster no wouldn't it?" He said, looking mildly annoyed with the very thought. "Turn them into slaves then? No?" He twisted a bit of her hair around his finger and gave it a sharp yank. "Hey! Owe!" Still grinning at her, he continued, "I send them to families who want them. Fae, Elvin, Fairy, they are want to save these children. Most people, Sarah," he said severely, "Do not wish away children on a whim. Most of them are abused, neglected or otherwise unwanted."

Sarah hung her head, "But you said Toby would become one of you forever." She protested.

"So he would have. Had you failed in your task, I would have adopted Toby and made him my heir. He would have become Fae and forgotten all about his life above." Jareth stroked her hand and continued. "You and Toby were a special case. The book was deliberately put in your path. The Labyrinth chose you to be its Queen long ago. I watched you from the time you were very small. Our souls are Fated."

"That's a little much," she protested.

"Sarah," he began sharply, "I have told you before, time moves differently here. I have moved the stars, I have reordered time, I have done it all for you. Must I keep exhausting myself to live up to your expectations of me?" He asked sadly.

Shaking his head, he looked at the clock. "We must prepare ourselves for Conall's funeral. Come, I will help you choose something appropriate to wear."

"I think I figure out how to dress myself." She said sarcastically.

"Oh really, precious?" He said coldly, "Have you ever dressed yourself as a Queen does for a State funeral? No? I thought not, come." Pulling Sarah along with him, he walked to a wardrobe nestled in an alcove by a huge picture window. Sarah gasped as she looked out at the view outside that window. The sun had not yet made its appearance, however, the promise of it was there in the faded light on the horizon, in the pearly pre-dawn light, the Labyrinth stretched out as far as the eye could see. Rolling endlessly over hills and valley's, the stone walls washed in glitter.

At her gasp, Jareth turned to look out the window. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked softly. "This is your kingdom, my dear. In time you will be able to command the walls and creatures within with a mere thought, or a flick of your lovely wrist."

"You're not angry with me?" She asked him shyly.

Jareth sighed deeply, "In some ways, Sarah, you are still a child." He held up a hand at her sound of protest. "Yes, yes, physically you are all grown up." He said impatiently, "However, in terms of rulers of the underground, you are but a child. To answer your question, no, I am not angry with you."

Sarah thought about this as they stood in front of the wardrobe. Wondering what his subjects would make of her, if they did indeed, consider her a child. Sarah watched as he pulled a midnight blue dress out of the wardrobe. It was beautiful, with a sweat heart neckline and long fitted sleeves that ended in a point. The bodice was fitted to the hips and then flared wide to a long draping skirt, as he passed the garment to her, Sarah noticed the sparkle, like stars, deep within the fabric.

"This is beautiful, Jareth, thank you." She said humbly.

"I will see to my own clothes and send a maid in to help you dress. She will know what undergarments to put with this." He said quietly. "I will see you in the library in 30 minutes." With that, he threw a crystal and disappeared, leaving Sarah to wonder if, despite his reassurances, he was angry with her after all.

No sooner had Jareth left, than a knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Sarah called.

The massive door opened and a tiny pixie like woman entered. Sarah stopped and thought that maybe she _was_ a pixie.

"Hello, Your Majesty!" She called cheerfully. "I am Faun, I will be helping you with your dress and hair."

Faun gestured toward a vanity and Sarah went to her. "Now," Faun said, "We've not much time and His Majesty wants you presentable. Pulling out a tiny wand, Faun motioned Sarah to sit, "Now," she said, "I think just a simple plait for your hair and then we'll get you dressed."

In a flurry of activity, Faun set to work. Before Sarah knew what was happening, she was dressed, hair done and ushered out the door, she stood, bemused for a moment, just outside the door of the library. Holding her head high, she opened the door.

As soon as she entered, all thoughts of her and Jareth's tenuous relationship fled. Standing in the circle of Jareth's arms stood Fiona, silently weeping. Liam and Siobhan looked on helplessly, while Jareth smoothed his hands down her back and whispered gently in her ear.

"Ah, Sarah, here you are." He said, sounding as if she was late. "I think we can depart now, Fiona. Come, let Sarah help you." With that, he deftly handed the weeping woman over to Sarah and drew a crystal. Everyone gathered around and Jareth threw it, they reappeared in a meadow, a funeral pyre in the center with Conall's linen wrapped body on it.

Sarah looked around the meadow at the people gathered there. The mood was somber and hushed. A man stepped forward who looked so much like Conall that Sarah gasped. "Conall's brother." Fiona whispered.

"Fiona," the man began, "As Conall's only living male relative, I offer you my hand and the protection of my house." Bowing deeply, he took Fiona's hand in his and kissed it.

"It is a fine offer you make to me, Aedan, my grief prevents me from answering you today." She whispered.

Sarah frowned and looked at Jareth, he shook his head and motioned her to be silent.

"I am pleased to call you sister, I will leave you with your grief." He said and walked away to the pyre.

Drawing a torch from the pyre, he blew on it and it caught fire.

"Good people of the Goblin Kingdom!" He said loudly, "My family thanks you for the honor that you have bestowed on our family in the care of my brother. As his soul has passed the veil, I now commit his body back to the dirt from whence it came." With that, he touched the torch to the pyre and flames licked up, engulfing the pyre and the body. A chorus of "Blessed Be" went up from the gathering. One by one they winked away until only their small group remained.

Liam approached Fiona and said, "I am honored to call him Father." Bowing low, he kissed her hand and stepped aside. Siobhan came next and said, "I am honored to call him Father." In the same move as her brother, she bowed and kissed Fiona's hand. Jareth drew Sarah to his side and stood facing Fiona, "We are honored to call him brother." He didn't bow, but placed a kiss on each of her cheeks and indicated Sarah should do the same.

They stood in the meadow for a long time, watching the flames burn and then die away. As the sun started to set, the last wisps of smoke rose to the sky, a beautiful red bird flew overhead, it swooped low and tipped its wing over the dying embers.

"Come, let us return to the castle." Jareth said, holding firmly to Sarah, he transported them all back.

When they reappeared, Sarah was shocked to find a party going on in full swing. Fiona, Liam and Siobhan happily joined the party made up of castle staff and the citizens from the meadow. Fiona hugged Conall's brother and joined him in a dance.

Sarah looked at Jareth, confused. "What is happening?" She asked.

"Death is a tragedy yes," he explained, "However, life does go on. Now that we have grieved the passing, we celebrate the life."

"And that business about Conall's brother offering to marry Fiona? He wasn't serious?" She asked, looking around at the revelers.

"Oh, very serious." Jareth said. "Although he would have been horrified had she accepted. As would his wife."

"Then why did he offer?"

"It is a tradition passed down from generations ago, when a woman couldn't possibly hope to protect and provide for herself. Fiona is more than capable, as is any woman, I dare say. It has become tradition for the offer to made and then refused."

Sarah looked ruefully at him, "I have a lot to learn, don't I"

"Do not worry, precious, I'll be there for you, every step of the way."

"As the world falls down?" Sarah grinned.

Jareth chuckled and gathered her into his arms, kissing her passionately but briefly.

"But of course." He replied, looking deep into her eyes.

Adldric rushed toward them, a look of concern on his face. "Your Majesties." He said, bowing.

"Aldric, what is it?" Jareth asked.

"The alerts that you asked Interpol to place, one of the people is missing." He responded, his face pale.

"Who?" Sarah demanded.

"Susan Powers."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own it, I make no profit from it, wouldn't it be wonderful though?

 _ **A/N:**_ Please, please, _please_ , review. I love you all, I can't stand your silence, I am neeeedy. Wow, chapter 12 already. My story is coming along nicely, my packing, not so much. I get the sigh and eye roll from the hubs every time he sees Word open on the computer. He loves me though, so he puts up with it. I love you all too, thank you for all of the follows, favorites and reviews. I think it's high time for Liam and Siobhan to act like the 260 year olds they are. How about you?

Jareth pulled Sarah into the library, quickly putting his above glamour in place, he indicated she should do the same.

"Do we have any hard information? Or just speculation at this point?" He asked Aldric, tucking silver daggers into the liner of his suit coat.

"She missed a meeting, when her supervisor went by her office, she wasn't there. He tried calling her at home and she didn't answer. He then went to her apartment, when she didn't answer the door, he became alarmed. Interpol was alerted when he called the local police precinct to have a welfare check performed." Aldric said, reading off of a scroll.

Sarah watched Aldric as he read what little information he had obtained, a look of alarm and worry on her face. She followed Jareth's lead and was putting daggers in the pant suit jacket that she had conjured for herself. The magic was coming easier to her now, she had barely thought about how she wanted to appear and the clothes had materialized on her. She was all business in the suit, the cut of it designed to let her move quickly and nimbly should the need arrive. A pair of comfortable low heeled boots completed the outfit.

"Very dashing, my love." Jareth said, taking delight in the fact that he hadn't had to guide her on the magic.

"So we really don't know anything then, do we?" She asked Aldric.

"We know that a woman who is punctual to a fault, failed to appear at a meeting," he replied. "We know that no one has seen or spoken to her since you took the children and disappeared."

"Can you all please stop calling us children?" Liam asked from the doorway.

Behind them stood Siobhan, nodding in agreement. "We're going with you." She said.

"No, you are not." Jareth stated flatly. "I have not spent all of these years protecting you, just for you to put yourselves in the line of fire."

"We're already there." Liam said. "We are of age, it is time for us to assume our thrones. Would you shield us even there?" When Jareth began to protest, Liam stopped him. "You could not. You cannot. It is time for us to stand up and face this danger."

"How are we to rule?" Siobhan asked, "If you will not allow us to grow up and defend our kingdoms?"

Sarah looked at the determined set of their faces, their bodies held stiff and proud. She had broken the glamour that Jareth had put on them, making them seem so young and fragile. Here before her stood a young man and woman, determined to make their mark.

"She has a point, Jareth." Sarah said softly.

"Et tu Brute?" He responded sarcastically. Finally, with a resigned sigh, he gave in. "You two will do exactly as you are told. You will arm yourselves and glamour yourselves to blend in above. If my orders are not followed precisely, I will send you straight back." He said firmly. "To the bog."

"Yes, My Lord." Liam said.

"Yes, My Lord." Siobhan echoed.

With one more exasperated sigh, Jareth turned to Aldric. "Please inform the Lady Fiona of this ridiculous turn of events. I will not pull her away today, however, I wish her to be ready at my call."

"As you wish, Majesty." Aldric bowed deeply and left the room.

"What's our first move?" Sarah asked.

"We should contact Interpol and the FBI, I want it made clear that Ms. Powers falls under our jurisdiction. I also want a location on Detective Cooper and McKinney. I am certain at least one of them is behind the recent string of events. I had hoped to question Fiona on why the hell they were in New York, unfortunately, I never had the chance."

Sarah nodded, "I got a bad vibe from Detective Cooper. That aura thing, his was off, all murky red and black. McKinney's was soft and gold, just like Susan's."

"Where was the black located on Cooper?" Jareth asked.

"Around his head." She replied. His only response a thoughtful "hmmm"

Jareth walked over to the desk and wrote something out on a scroll, then he rolled it up and placed it in a crystal, with a wave of his hand it disappeared.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"I sent communication to Interpol regarding all of your changes in status. You are now Inspector Sarah King, Liam and Siobhan are Agents Prince. I also informed them that we would be traveling directly to Ms. Powers apartment and to have Agents from the FBI and Interpol there. I don't want to get into another disagreement with the locals." He explained.

When they were all ready, they stood in a circle in the center of the library. As they prepared to travel above, a soft amber light appeared at their center, smoky tendrils of the amber light reached out and encircled each of them.

Jareth smiled in appreciation. "It would seem that the Labyrinth is blessing this journey and offering us its protection."

As they all murmured "Blessed Be." The light retreated and they were once again prepared to leave. After the encounter with the light, they all felt a little more at ease.

Liam threw a crystal, Sarah was surprised at how quickly she was getting accustomed to popping around from place to place. When she looked up, they stood in front of a four story walk up on Orchard Street just off of Delancey. Non-descript black SUV's blocked the street in front of number 95, NYPD squad cars sat on the other side of a yellow barricade, their red and blue flashing lights creating a garish pattern on the rain dampened pavement.

"The Feds are here." Sarah commented, Jareth merely grunted in response. He stood for a moment taking in the scene. Sarah watched him, watching other people. _My God!_ She thought to herself, _he is breathtaking!_

"Come," he finally said. "Let us go see what awaits us."

As they were making their way up the stairs to the small studio apartment that Suisan Powers called home, Jareth paused, muttering a string of curses that Sarah found impressive, he turned to her and said, "Someone has attempted to break in to your apartment."

"What? How do you know?" She asked.

"I put protection wards on them. Should anybody besides myself or you attempt to enter, they would get a nasty jolt and I would be notified. Now, I am being notified."

"I hope it wasn't dad and Toby." Sarah said, slightly worried.

"Were you expecting them? You had only to mention it and I would have included them in the spell." Jareth replied, managing to look concerned and condescending all at the same time.

"Well, not really, I didn't actually know you were going to booby trap my apartment though, did?" She said, trying her best to imitate his trade mark sneer.

"I will send someone to ascertain if it was your family attempting to enter. If it was, it can be remedied easily enough."

"I can go." Sarah offered.

"No!" Jareth snapped, turning to encompass Liam and Siobhan in his steady gaze he said, "From this moment on, we stick together. Something does not seem quite right in this entire fiasco, I'll not needlessly risk anymore lives."

They all nodded and they continued upstairs. _Something has him on edge,_ Sarah thought. They hadn't gone but a dozen more steps when the smell hit Sarah. She remembered that smell, it was the same one that had streamed out of Barry's office door when she had opened it. Death. Death and gore. Sarah's subconscious whimpered a little bit as they continued up the stairs. Steeling herself, she forced herself to continue, wondering if she should warn Liam and Siobhan what was likely to be waiting for them at the top.

Jareth tensed as he felt the realization hit Sarah of what was coming. _Hopefully the worst is cleared out already,_ he thought. Looking back at the trio that followed him, his eyes lit gently on his wife, he knew she would get through it, she was strong, his concern was that it was too soon for her after the trauma of Barry.

"Sarah," he started.

"No, I know, it's ok." She replied

"Are you certain?" at her nod of assent, he said, "Well then, let us get this miserable business done with."

They arrived at the door to Susan Powers apartment, a flurry of activity was hustling about inside. Agents from Interpol and the FBI were taking photos and dusting for fingerprints. The body had already been removed, but Sarah knew, by the carnage that was left behind, that Susan's death had not been an easy one.

"Sir, Madam." An agent addressed them as they walked in to the nightmare that had been Susan's last minutes. Sarah recognized him from her office, she found herself wondering, strangely, about his age. Knowing now that Interpol agents were Fae, even though he looked like a fresh faced recent college grad, he could be centuries old. How did one deal with this kind of scene for centuries?

"Ah, Seamus," Jareth greeted him. "I've been made aware of a breach at Sarah's apartment here in New York, I would like you to take two agents to assess the situation, discreetly."

"Yes sir!" Seamus responded, motioning to two other men to come with him. "I'll take Randall and Jameson, sir." Jareth nodded at them and the three men moved quickly out the door.

Sarah heard Siobhan gasp behind her, turning, she looked at her and placing her hand on her shoulder, gave it a light squeeze, asking, "Are you sure you're up for this." At her nod, Sarah looked at Jareth and they all proceeded further inside.

Another man approached them, FBI emblazoned across his windbreaker. As he approached, Jareth flashed his badge at him, "Inspector King, with Interpol." He introduced himself, gesturing to the three behind him he said, "They're with me. What do we know?"

Agent Nettles," the FBI Agent said, looking around, he grimaced. "The scene was a mess, I'll tell you that. LEO's are chomping at the bit trying to get their players in." He looked at Jareth with pity and something else in his eye, Sarah couldn't tell if it was anger or just resignation at more violence and bloodshed. "We had a Detective McKinney in here, he was curious and confused about why he and his partner, a Detective Cooper, had been black balled on updates." He held up a hand at Sarah's snort, "I read the memo. Detective Cooper, anyway, is a suspect, that means no go for his partner too." He turned away from Jareth slightly and said, "I don't know that I agree that all of your evidence will hold up in court, but you have enough of a circumstantial case that the FBI will back you up. For now." He added and walked away.

Sarah looked around the room, she studied the blood drying to an ugly rust on the carpet and walls. She studied the people scurrying about, Interpol Agents mingled with FBI, Sarah found she could easily tell who was Fae and who was not, she was also surprised to see that some FBI agents weren't exactly human.

Seamus reappeared at the doorway, gesturing frantically for Jareth and Sarah. Jareth motioned Liam and Siobhan to stay where they were and turned to lead Sarah to the doorway.

"Your Majesties," he said, slightly inclining his head. "We secured the residence, however, we have evidence that it was a severe breach. I didn't see anyone left there but, I'm sorry to say," he said, looking solemnly at Sarah, "Whoever it was, killed Her Majesty's cat."

"I don't have a cat." Sarah said flatly. She knew of only one in her building that would be out wandering, a large, orange tabby named Marmalade, he belonged to the Mathias family on the third floor.

Sarah felt a dark rage build in her. She was sick of being one step behind this bastard. She knew Cooper was behind everything, she didn't care any more about catching him and bringing him to justice. As the blackness spread within her, she had one desire, to end his life.

Jareth looked at Sarah intently, he could feel the rage mounting in her. So newly Fae, with the power of the Labyrinth at her finger tips, she was more than dangerous. She had the potential to turn deadly. He was afraid these latest provocations would be too much for her.

"Sarah, my love," he began softly. "Perhaps you and Siobhan would be more comfortable back at the castle, Liam and I can investigate this threat. It would give you a chance to bring Fiona up to date and see if she is ready to join us."

Sarah rounded on Jareth, sneering. "Oh," she snarled, "Is that how you want to play it?" She asked, advancing towards him. "Send the weak, simpering females to hide in the castle? While the big, strong men take care of the big, bad man?"

Jareth backed slightly away from her, trying to figure out just where he had gone wrong.

"My Lady," Siobhan said softly, "You are not yourself. Perhaps the King is right."

"You can go running back to the castle if you're too scared." Sarah sneered at her. "I'm going to find this bastard and end this." While she spoke to Siobhan, Sarah drew a crystal into her palm. Rather a clear orb, glowing with white light, her crystal was cloudy and deep red. Jareth reached out for her as she threw it at her feet but he was seconds too late. In the last instant before the crystal shattered, Sarah looked at him in confusion before her eyes hardened again and she was gone.

Sarah reappeared in front of her apartment door. She was greeted by smears of blood. Someone had, thankfully, removed the cat already. She reached out for the door knob, as she turned it, a white hot stab of electricity shot through her and she was transported again. This time when her vision cleared, she was in a dark, round room. Looking up, she saw a shaft of moonlight high above her.

A sound behind her made her turn. Before she could conjure a crystal, iron shackles wrapped themselves around her wrist and ankles. Try as she might, she could not break free.

"Hello, Sarah." A voice whispered in the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own it, I don't profit from it. Really not fair.

 _ **A/N:**_ Thank you, thank you for your reviews! I love them all, please keep them coming. The move is coming up in just over a week, I will try to update as much as quickly as possible during the transition. Thank you all again for following and reviewing my story. Much love!

"Were in the _hell_ did she go?" Jareth shouted as he searched Sarah's empty apartment, growing more frantic by the moment. "Her signature led us directly here, we were moments behind her!" Dragging a hand through his hair, he looked around, trying to find any trace of his wayward wife.

"My Lord," Liam began, "Perhaps she has returned to the castle, she seemed quite distraught."

"If she had returned to the castle, I would know. I should be able to feel her, our souls are bonded, but I feel nothing." Jareth snarled in frustration. Clasping his hands behind his back he began to pace. Breathing deeply, he tried to calm himself and reach out to her mind once more. As he passed by the front door, he felt a vague tingle. Not Sarah, no, some other magical creature.

Siobhan saw him pause at the door and went to stand next to him, she placed a hand lightly on his arm and asked, "My Lord, have you found her?"

"No, not her." He said softly, "But something." He pulled a crystal into his palm and placed his other hand against the door. The clear light of the crystal shimmered and clouded to an angry, deep red rimmed with black.

Siobhan gasped in shock. "That is ancient dark magic, My Lord." She whispered, shuddering slightly.

Jareth glanced at her briefly, noting how her face had paled and her lips trembled.

"What do you know of this magic, child?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, staring at the crystal, then looked over to her brother, at his nod, she swallowed nervously and spoke lowly, "Before our parents were killed, they were studying crystals that had taken on this appearance when they were handled by some of the guards. They were concerned about the other assassinations that had taken place and were trying to understand how such powerful Fae were being cut down in their prime. No warning, no time to defend themselves or to call for help. They suspected that powerful dark magic was behind it and that someone trusted was wielding it."

Jareth turned his gaze back to the crystal, he too had seen this type of change happen, and always when death was about. What he didn't know, what was blocked from his gaze, was whose death it was foretelling.

"We must return to the Goblin Kingdom." Jareth said.

"My Lord," Liam protested. "What of the investigation into the mortal deaths that have occurred here?"

"I believe," Jareth mused, "That when we find my Queen, we will also find those responsible for not only the deaths of the mortals in this world, but also the Fae in ours."

Liam and Siobhan looked at each other silently, making a decision, they turned to their King. "We would like to stay here and keep at this." At Jareth's sound of protest, Liam raised his hand to stop him. "You have protected us well My Lord, however, Siobhan and I both feel that we can be of use here. How can we rule when we have been so coddled? How can our subjects be asked to trust our judgement if we have never been allowed to have any?"

Jareth looked at the pair, so fresh and eager to make their mark, neither knowing the danger they willingly placed themselves in.

"This is the decision you both make?" He asked.

"Yes, My Lord," they answered simultaneously.

"Very well." He sighed heavily. "Report back to Interpol and the FBI. They will know how best to make use of you." Placing a hand on each of their shoulders, he murmured, "Blessed Be."

With a wave of his hand his glamour disappeared and he stood in full Goblin King Armor, then, throwing a crystal, he was gone. With a last look around at the empty apartment, Liam and Siobhan disappeared as well.

JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS –JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS

Sarah felt a shiver of apprehension run down her spine at the sound of that low hissing voice in the darkness. She tried using her enhanced Fae vision to peer into the darkness surrounding her, but she could do no more than make out a shadowy cloaked figure.

"Show yourself you bastard!" She snarled, straining against the iron shackles that bound her.

A low amused chuckle sounded to her right, whipping her head toward it, she lashed out with her feet, as much as the shackles would let her, and gnashed her teeth.

"Tsk, tsk, Sarah, such violence." The voice hissed, almost in her ear. "Whatever would your Lord Husband think?"

"I am tired of this cat and mouse!" She shrieked. "Show yourself!"

"You are coming apart at the seams, my dear. Such a predicament, perhaps you are not the grand Champion after all? Could Jareth and his pet Labyrinth had made that big of a miscalculation?" The voice taunted in the darkness.

Sarah felt a surge of energy at is words. Apparently the Labyrinth had heard and wasn't amused.

"Why don't you come closer and find out?" She taunted back, panting from the exertion of trying to break her chains. "Come on, what are you afraid of? Certainly not little old me?"

"I fear nothing, wench!" The figure bellowed. "Least of all a pitiful _human_ woman!"

 _Oh,_ Sarah thought, _hit a nerve there._

 _ **Champion,**_ Sarah heard in her mind.

 _ **I am here, do not fear.**_

Sarah stilled at the sound of the Labyrinth in her head. If she could hear the maze, perhaps she could reach out to Jareth.

 _ **The irons weaken your magic my Queen. You have become Fae and are therefore are subject to the strengths and weaknesses of them.**_

Sarah snarled in frustration and strained against the shackles.

"My, my, Sarah. Are the rumors true?" Her tormentor asked. "Is the power of the Labyrinth too much for you? Are you truly going mad?"

Suddenly a flicker of light flamed in the darkness and a single candle illuminated a small circle in the otherwise pitch black room. A movement to her right caught Sarah's eye and she turned to see a figure in a deeply hooded black cloak.

"Still hiding?" She taunted.

Sarah gasped in shock as the figure removed the hood. " _Aldric_?"

Aldric sneered at her as he unsheathed an iron sword from under his cloak.

"You were not they prize I was hoping to snare in my little trap." He said casually, studying the blade on the broadsword. "But you will do nicely."

 _ **Let me in, my Queen, use my power.**_

 _How is that going to work? I am chained in iron, didn't you just say that it weakens Fae magic?_

 _ **But I am not Fae….**_

JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS

Jareth appeared in the library of his castle, frantically he called out, " _Aldric!"_

Fiona appeared from behind a stack of books, looking at him askance, "He is not here My Lord," she said.

"Where is he?" Jareth demanded, "I have to find Sarah."

"Find Sarah? What has happened? Where are Liam and Siobhan?" Fiona demanded.

Jareth took a moment to calm himself as he saw the worry and fatigue on her face. "Safe." He said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "They have elected to stay above and help in the investigations."

Fiona took a deep breath and nodded her head, saying, "I suppose we had to let them grow up eventually."

"Now I need to find Aldric, there is dark magic afoot and I must discover the meaning of this crystal." He said, holding it out to her.

Fiona looked at the angry red of the crystal and gasped. "Where did you get that?" She asked, taking a step back from it.

"At Sarah's apartment," he responded. "Do you know the meaning of it?"

"There was a crystal like that found with the body of every murdered Fae, I don't know what it means, but I do know that whenever one of those crystals appeared, someone died." She said sadly.

Jareth began pulling books from shelves, large massive tomes that he hoped would give him some insight. He tried reaching out with his mind to Sarah, only to be met with the same silence he had been experiencing for the last hour or so. _Gods,_ he thought to himself, _has it only been an hour?_ The Labyrinth was strangely silent as well. He had never needed that bond more and he didn't even have that available to him, it would seem.

"Find Aldric." He bit out at Fiona. "I need to know what he knows about this sort of magic."

"Why don't you know anything about it?" Fiona questioned.

"Ancient though I may be, there are still things that are out of even my realm of knowledge." Jareth admitted. "Aldric has studied every book in this library, memorized every line on every page. If there is anyone who knows, it is he." Jareth stopped and looked at the crystal in his hand. "Every line, every page, he would know," he murmured to himself.

Sitting heavily on the chair at his desk he thought back to something Siobhan had said, her parents had thought all of the assassinations were inside jobs. They suspected the guards, what if it had been someone else? Someone who would have unquestioned access to every Fae monarch? A trusted advisor to one of their own?

" _LABYRINTH!_ " Jareth roared, " _YOUR KING HAS NEED OF YOU!"_

Fiona started in surprise at his sudden outburst, confused as to what had caused it. "My Lord, what is it?" She asked shakily.

"I believe I now know who is behind everything. If I am correct, Sarah is in serious danger."

"Sarah? Why? Wouldn't she have magic of her own to defend herself?" She asked, more and more confused.

"Sarah's magic is unstable right now. She hasn't had time to learn to control it, or her emotions." He said, standing to pace in front of the desk.

"Where is the Labyrinth?" He snarled. "Never has that blasted maze remained silent for this long."

Reaching out with his mind, he attempted to connect with the being and with Sarah. Finally he was rewarded when he felt the faintest glimmer from Sarah. Seizing on that thin thread, he waved a hand to clad himself in armor and sheathed a broadsword at his side.

Before he transported himself he said at Fiona, "Call to Liam and Siobhan, let them know I will send up a signal of my location, tell them to bring all able bodied persons who are not essential above. This ends now!" With that he disappeared.

Fiona watched the cloud of glitter in shock for a moment. "What just happened?" She mused softly.

Shaking her head she set about to do the Kings bidding. Hating that everyone was in danger yet again, but hoping that this time would be the end.

JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS

Sarah tried reaching out again for Jareth, she sagged in relief when she felt a tenuous connection, hoping it was enough, she pushed it with all her might.

"You won't win, you know." She said conversationally to Aldric.

He paused in his study of the sword and looked at her. "Oh, I think I have an advantage or two."

"No, you have nothing. You can't beat us together." Sarah said.

"My dear lady," he sneered at her. "You are here alone. I do not see the Goblin King in the vicinity." He chuckled, turning to look around the room. "You are utterly alone."

"Who said I was talking about Jareth?" She asked sweetly.

"There is a prophecy about you, did you know?" He asked, walking toward her, dragging the sword along the ground and creating sparks in its wake. "Would you like to know what it says?"

"Why would I be interested in any prophecy you have possession of?" Sarah was stalling, hoping that Jareth would arrive quickly. As much as she appreciated that the Labyrinth had her back, she was afraid to draw on that power again.

"Oh, but I think you will find this most interesting. You see, it has more to do with your _child_ than you, really." He grinned sickeningly at her. "The child that you will, sadly, not bear. Tsk , tsk, such a pity."

 _ **My Queen, I really must insist that you allow me to aid you.**_

 _Don't we want to know what this lunatic knows?_

 _ **He knows nothing that I haven't known for a millennia, my Queen.**_

 _Do I have a choice?_

 _ **There is always a choice, I would hope, that in this instance, you would choose life.**_

 _Do I need to say a spell, do something special?_

 _ **Only relax and open yourself to me.**_

 _Ok, do it._

Sarah relaxed and opened her mind and felt a presence fill her like before, unlike the last time, she felt oddly in control and not all at the same time. There was no wild singing in her veins, no bloodlust, only a steady rise in energy and the feeling of incredible strength and calm. An unseen wind blew her hair and her eyes glowed golden. Aldric stared at her in disbelief as the iron shackles fell away.

Jareth exploded into the room, momentarily distracting Sarah as she and the Labyrinth faced Aldric, turning to face him, he felt a moment of panic when he realized what was happening. Deciding to trust her and the Labyrinth, he stood beside her, drawing his own sword.

"Aldric!" Jareth snarled. "I've put it together, it has been you all along. Why?"

"Stupid fool!" Aldric shouted. "Why did you have to piece out the underground? You could have ruled it all. Had unlimited power, had the world in your hand." Raising the sword he made a swipe at Jareth. "And I along with you."

Sarah waved her hand and Aldric was swept back against the stone wall, pinned there by an unseen force.

" _ **Do I kill him my king?"**_ Although the voice came out of Sarah's mouth, it clearly did not belong to her. Jareth glanced over and wondered just how much of his beloved Sarah would be left after this.

"No, Labyrinth, we will not kill him this night. We must find out what he knows, we must find out who is helping him. He will get a fair trial before his execution."

" _ **As you wish."**_ As the Labyrinth spoke, iron chains appeared and wrapped themselves around Aldric.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll talk. Perhaps you can live out eternity in an oubliette instead of being executed." Jareth said, looking at the man who had been his trusted advisor for his entire reign in disgust.

"You'll never know the scope." Aldric spat. "There are those who would pay a handsome price to see you fall, Jareth."

"Let them come." He said wearily. "I'll be ready, as I always have been."

A dense red fog bean to weave through the oubliette, obscuring Aldric from Sarah and Jareth's view, they heard maniacal laughter ring out around them and when the smoke cleared Aldric was gone and in his place a sinister cloudy red crystal, glowing sickly.

"What the holy, _fucking, hell!_ " Sarah grated.

"Not to fear, my love," Jareth said, an oddly chipper note in his voice. "We know who, we know how and we have a way to find out where they've gone off too, it'll be fun."

Sarah rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "You and I need to have a serious discussion about the definition of fun." In the back of her mind, she heard the Labyrinth wholeheartedly agree.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters (mores the pity) I make no profit from it (really a pity)

 _ **A/N:**_ After a 2,000 mile move, I am ready to dive back in. It's all starting to unravel for the bad guys now, Jareth thinks he knows how to corner them like the rats they are and Sarah seems to be learning to deal with her newfound power without losing her mind, maybe, there are still some twists and surprises to come, please review, I love to know what you guys think, it really does help me to craft a better story, besides, I am a neeeeedy author. The more reviews, the faster the updates ;) Love you all!

 **Enchantedpeachdreams:** Get ready for some more ass kicking, I think there are a few that have it coming.

Sarah bent down to pick up the crystal left behind.

"Wait!" Jareth exclaimed, coming over to place a hand on her arm to stop her. "The last time you touched something that Aldric had, you disappeared, it took me hours to find you."

"Good point." She responded, stepping back and eying the crystal suspiciously. "What do you think we should do with it?"

"Well, apart from blowing the bloody thing to kingdom come, I have no idea." Jareth studied the crystal critically. The dense red almost seemed to pulse with a life of its own. "Labyrinth, have you any idea what the meaning behind these strange crystals are?" Jareth asked.

Sarah looked at him oddly when she felt a strange vibration move through her. It was almost as if she could _feel_ the maze thinking.

 _ **I am sorry, My King,**_ the voice echoed around them, _**I have no knowledge of the purpose of this orb. Its magic is blocked from me.**_

"That doesn't sound good." Sarah said.

"There could be any number of reasons why this magic is unknown to the Labyrinth and to myself, precious. It doesn't really have to be a bad omen, but in this instance, I believe it is cause for concern." Jareth said absently, still contemplating the crystal.

Before Sarah could respond, glitter shimmered in the air and Liam, Siobhan and several others appeared, fierce looks on their faces and swords drawn. At the sight of only Jareth and Sarah in the room, they looked confused and slightly disappointed.

"My Lord," Liam said, "We were told to come to your immediate aid."

"Yes, Liam, it would seem that the villain has escaped." Jareth said, waving a hand in the air he produced an iron cage and mail gauntlet. "He left us a gift, hopefully my handiwork here will contain it until we can discover its secrets and purpose." Putting the gauntlet on over his leather gloves, Jareth gingerly picked up the crystal and placed it in the cage. As he closed the lid on it, the pulsing light dimmed and the crystal took on an ugly rust color. "Ah, just the thing." He said.

"Who was it that attacked Queen Sarah?" Siobhan asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, Aldric," Jareth replied absently.

Sarah and Liam exchanged concerned glances at Jareth's apparent lack of concern over recent events. Nodding at Sarah, Liam said, "My Lord, I have brought two agents with me, perhaps they could transport the crystal whilst the four of us discuss a plan of attack."

Jareth, still gazing into the dulled orb, sent Liam a puzzled look and made to clutch the iron box closer to his chest. Sarah gently placed a hand on his arm, "Jareth, please?" She said gently.

Nodding slightly, he handed the cage to one of the agents that had come with Liam and Siobhan.

"Take care with this." He said, waving his hand over the box he said a few words in an ancient tongue.

"What was that?" Sarah asked

"An ancient protection spell." He responded, "There is something off about that and I don't want anyone affected by it."

"Well," Sarah began, "What's our next move?"

"Now," Jareth said, a grin spreading across his face, "We fight."

JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS

In a dark corner of bar in Hell's Kitchen, Aldric sat with Detective Cooper. Rage twisted his face as he watched the other man take a shot of whiskey with shaking hands.

"Pull yourself together Detective Cooper." Aldric snarled impatiently. "We have much work to do and I cannot complete it if I have to hold your hand every second."

"What was that thing you had me carry in there?" Cooper asked, shaking at the memory of the evil coming out of the crystal.

"Nothing for you," Aldric said. "Yet."

Cooper took another shot and lit a cigarette, feeling more steady, he studied the creature sitting next to him. Finally drawing up the courage, he asked, "What are we going to do with them?"

"My dear Detective Cooper," Aldric replied, a sickening smile stretching his thin lips, "We kill them all."

Cooper let out a huff of breath and said, "We'll need more people."

JS – JS- JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS

Sarah found herself in the dungeons of the castle studying a book on ancient spells. Looking over at Jareth, she winced as, once again, he attempted to use a spell to shatter the red crystal in the iron box.

"This is getting us nowhere, Jareth." She sighed in exacerbation. Stretching her aching muscles, she walked over to where he was conjuring another spell to hurl at the box. "We have to find a different way."

"I know of no other way than finding the correct spell." Jareth replied, hurling a string of creative curses at the box."

Sarah raised her eyebrow at him and said, "Well, as interesting as that was, I doubt it will work any better." Wrapping her arms around him, she sighed into his back, giving him a tug to turn him around to face her. "You look so tired."

"I am exhausted." He admitted, putting his arms around her.

"Should we try to contact the Labyrinth again? It's been awfully silent since Aldric escaped." She said, rubbing a hand down his back, trying to relieve the tension.

"No, I think that if that bloody maze had an idea, it would be practically shouting down the castle to make itself heard." He said, heaving a sigh of frustration. "No, my love, I believe that it is no coincidence that this has happened on the tenth anniversary of your run. Too many things fell perfectly into place. The Fates seem to be having a bit of fun at our expense."

Sarah went rigid and pulled back to glare at him. "Fun?" She said angrily. "Just what part of all of this has been fun?" Braking away from him she stalked several paces away and turned on him, furious. "Maybe finding Barry's body? Susan getting killed? Oh, I know!" She shouted, "How about Fiona having her heart ripped out because she lost her husband in a fight with that sniveling coward Kevin?"

Jareth reached out to pull her back into his arms, "I didn't say that I thought it was fun, love."

"I know," She sighed. "I'm frustrated, I'm mad, I have had absolutely enough of murder and mayhem. You and the Labyrinth think I'll make such a wonderful Queen, when do I get the chance to start? When do I get to stop fighting long enough to discover my kingdom?"

Jareth looked down at her, something tugged at his memory, a long forgotten scroll. _What did it say?_ He thought. Then he remembered a small part. "A Queen forged in battle." He murmured to himself.

"We have to contact my mother." He said, grabbing her and transporting them to the library.

Once Sarah recovered from the lightening quick change in location, she looked at Jareth like he had lost his mind. "Your mother?" She asked incredulously.

"When I was younger, she had a scroll, I never really paid it much mind, I didn't think it had anything to do with me. She would study that scroll for hours, I always thought, maybe it was about her. Now I wonder if it wasn't about _you_." As he was speaking he pulled a parchment and began to write. Once he was satisfied with the message, he affixed his seal and sent it through a crystal.

Sarah stared at him like he had two heads. "Why would your mother have a scroll about _me_ when _you_ were a child? How could anything possibly be written about me hundreds of years before I was born?"

"Sarah, you know very well that time is fluid. There are many prophecies written about people that have not been or may never be born. It is all about the possibility of what could happen. There is always free will. Imagine for a moment that you had made the choice to accept your lot in life. That you had never wished Toby away, now we may have found ourselves in a different set of circumstances." As he was speaking, a letter returned through the crystal. He broke the seal and frowned as he read the contents.

"What is it?" Sarah asked anxiously.

"It seems, while my mother is willing to bring the scroll, we must await her arrival." He slammed the letter onto his desk in frustration. "Delay after delay!" He shouted in frustration. "These bastards are always one step ahead, every time I think I have an edge, something stops me!"

"Jareth," Sarah said softly, sliding an arm around him, "It's late, we've been at this for a long time, maybe we should rest and wait for your mother."

Jareth turned to look at her, a calculating look in his eye, "Perhaps you are right, precious." Drawing her to him, he raised a brow at her and said silkily, "However should we pass the time, hmmm?"

Sarah chuckled softly as his lips met hers, pulling back a fraction she whispered against his mouth, "There are worse ways to relax." Pulling his lips back to hers, she sighed into his mouth as he nibbled her bottom lip. Winding her fingers through his hair, she wondered if there was anything better than the taste of peaches and cinnamon that always lingered on his lips.

Jareth felt Sarah melt against him and thought how lucky he was to have this strong, beautiful woman as his. Tightening his arms around her, he vowed that nothing and no one would ever take her from him again. The ten years he had had to wait for her had been agony. With a wave of his hand, the library doors locked and their clothes disappeared, Sarah let out a squeak of shock as the cool air hit her suddenly exposed skin.

"Feeling pretty sure of yourself, hmmm?" She asked huskily.

"I thought, perhaps, to spend a few pleasant hours with my wife, before returning to murder and mayhem." He responded with a slow smile and a nip at her shoulder.

Sarah shuddered at the delicious sensation his touch sent through her. Tilting her head to the side, she offered him better access to the sensitive hollow of her throat, "Well," she said with a throaty laugh, "I suppose if I must perform my wifely duties."

"I'll make sure not to disturb you overly much." He responded with a growl. In one smooth, fluid motion, he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting into her and pushing her back against the wall. "Hang on, precious, this is going to be a wild ride."

Sarah let out a low moan and tightened her legs around his waist, her hands clutching at his shoulders as he licked and nipped at her shoulders and neck. Pulling at his downy soft hair, she pulled his mouth away from her throat and slammed her lips against his, kissing him fiercely as he continued to thrust into her, her back against the smooth, cool stone of the wall a dizzying contrast to the heat of his body pressing against her front.

"Jareth!" She gasped as she felt her body begin to tingle from head to toe. "God! Don't stop, never stop!"

He growled against her mouth and increased his pace, sweat slicked both of their bodies so they slid deliciously together in a rhythm that helped drive them both over the edge. On a ragged moan, Sarah let her orgasm rule over her as Jareth let out deep guttural growl and followed her, both panting trying to catch their breath.

"Well," She said slyly, "That was a pleasant little interlude."

"I'm not done with you yet, woman." Jareth said roughly, swinging her around and laying her on a long plush sofa that she was sure wasn't there a minute ago.

"Magic is handy." She said, bemused, then all thought fled from her mind as Jareth began licking and nipping from her toes, up her calf and finally to her inner thigh.

"Magic is very handy." He murmured, as he kissed and licked past the juncture of her thighs, earning him a long throaty moan from Sarah, he then dipped his tongue into her belly button, causing her to wriggle and laugh. Finally, settling himself between her thighs, he licked and suckled at her breasts, drawing her nipples into tight, sensitive peaks.

Sarah arched her back and threw her weight to flip their positions, suddenly straddling him, she grinned as she reached her hand between their bodies and stroked his growing erection. "Well hello, Your Majesty." She said, grinning cheekily at him. Jareth groaned and closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of her small, soft hand wrapped around him.

"My Queen," he rasped, "I am your slave."

"I do not fear you," she whispered, leaning close so that her mouth was only inches from his. "I may never do as you say," she continued, nipping lightly at his lips. "But I do love you." She said as she kissed him passionately, putting her heart and soul into every slide of lips and tongue.

Shifting her hips so he could thrust inside her, Jareth broke her kiss and whispered, "I move the stars only for you, you precious thing."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I make no profit from it.

 _ **A/N:**_ So, maybe a little bit longer for some butt kicking. I await your reviews like the desert awaits the rain…lol. Sorry, a little punchy these days. The Midwest is humid. Can't think, can't breath, humid. In some ways I miss the desert, in some ways I don't. I am enjoying greenery and thunderstorms. It's possible that those things will inspire me. Might I humbly suggest that you check out Enchantedpeachdreams offering of Paint Me A Picture? Great read, I got so caught up in it that I neglected my own….lol. As always, much love and I would love to hear (read) your thoughts.

Detective McKinney "Mac" was sitting in a dark corner of his favorite bar, looking at his partner Detective Cooper like he had just lost his mind. Coop had been earnestly telling him a story for the last half hour, one of murder, intrigue and magic. Children, who weren't really children, in disguise, Interpol being run by magical beings from an alternate universe and the New York District Attorney's office employing a secret magical Queen.

"Coop," Mac began uncertainly, "That's quite a story you've cooked up." Mac eyed his partner critically, wondering if he should arrest him for the admitted murders, or call Bellevue to come pick him up.

"That's the thing Mac," Coop responded eagerly, "How could I cook this up? You know it's true because no one could ever conceive of something like this unless it was real."

"I really think I would have noticed if you had been up to half of the stuff you say you have." Mac started looking around the bar, trying to determine if there was anyone who could help him if things started going sideways with Coop.

"I was given the ability to alter your memory." Coop said, taking a long drink of beer. "I hated doing it, but now I don't have to anymore, if you'll just agree to help. There'll be power and money enough for all of us." Coop said earnestly, signaling to the waitress to bring them another round, not paying attention to the fact that Mac hadn't touched a drop of his beer.

"Coop," Mac started slowly, "Maybe we should go talk to Lorenzen."

"I don't need a god damned shrink!" Coop bellowed. "I need you to be with me on this. Come with me to see my friend, you won't be sorry."

"Sure, Coop, sure," Mac said uneasily. "Just let me run by my place and grab a couple of things and I'll meet you right back here." He continued in what he hoped was a convincing tone. "Just have another beer and by the time you finish, I'll be right back."

"You'll come back, right?" Coop asked. "You won't make me come hunt you down? Cause it would be bad if I had to come looking for you."

"Coop, we're buddies, right? Partners? I wouldn't stand you up." Mac said, standing up and preparing to leave.

As he started to walk away from the table, Coop reached and grasped his Mac arm in a vice like grip, "I will come after you if you don't come back." He said darkly.

"I gotcha, man," Mac said nervously, pulling his arm out of the other man's grip. "I'll be back within the hour."

Mac quickly headed out the door, turning once to look behind him to make sure that Coop wasn't following. Once out the door, he hailed a cab and gave the address of the precinct, he needed help on this, Coop needed help, the man was seriously losing his mind.

JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS

Sarah lay in the comfort of Jareth's embrace, thinking how many changes had been taking place in her life in a very short time, when suddenly, she saw a dark alley. Rain drenched and scattered with litter, the alley was old and twisted. A figure in a dark hooded cloak held out a pale, bony hand and dropped a small shard of crystal in a puddle. Smoke rose out of the puddle and shadowy creatures emerged. A red haze hung around the cloaked figured with streaks of black running through it. The figure then pulled out a shiny silver dagger and punctured his finger, letting blood drip into the puddle. Something large, with eyes glowing red emerges from the puddle, the thing bowed to the cloaked figure and then disappeared into the night.

JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS

Liam sat in the library at Interpol headquarters, a large ancient book in front of him. Studying the drawings on the pages, his face turned white.

"Siobhan," he called softly. "Come here."

"What is it, brother." She responded, coming to look at the book over his shoulder.

"Doesn't this look like the orb that Aldric left in the oubliette?" He asked, gesturing to the page before him.

"Oh, dear," Siobhan breathed. "This does not bode well."

"Siobhan," Liam began, "This is an ancient, evil magic. The darkest of the dark. If Aldric is using this, we must inform the King. He may not be able to stop this."

"The Goblin King is very powerful, Liam. He, together with the Queen and the Labyrinth, should have far more power than this dark magic." Siobhan responded, her voice confident, her eyes full of worry.

"I will leave immediately for the castle." Liam stated, closing the massive book and tucking it under his arm.

"I will inform our forces here." She said, heading for the door. "Blessed be, brother, go quickly to the castle."

JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS

Sarah sat up with a start, the vision still fresh and vivid in her mind.

"What is wrong, Sarah?" Jareth asked, worry and fatigue lining his face.

"I'm not sure," she responded. "I think I just dreamed something, but I didn't think I was sleeping." She said, her voice shaky, the terror she felt while seeing that alley coming back in fresh waves.

"Tell me about it," Jareth said softly.

As Sarah began to tell him everything she could about the cloaked figure, the alley and the creatures that had emerged, Jareth listened with a deepening sense of foreboding. It was becoming more and more clear to him that they were dealing with forces the likes of which he had never seen. He hoped that he could bring his kingdom and everything he held dear through this with as little damage as possible.

"Sarah," he said after she finished, "What you had was a vision. I told you that part of turning Fae, Royal Fae, was the ability to see all, that is part of your power now, it seems that you have regained your ability to see Aura's as well. This will be very important to us, as you would be able to tell someone's true nature and intent just by looking at them." He stood and went to the wardrobe on the wall, "You must be cautious though, my dear, as your fears and insecurities can also cloud your perception of a person or beings Aura." Pulling clothes out of the wardrobe, he threw some at her and began to dress, pulling leather armor out for them both.

"How do I tell what is real or not?" She asked, the beginnings of panic beginning to lace into her voice.

Jareth turned and pulled her into his embrace, kissing her softly on the forehead, he said, "I will be there with you. You will not go into this battle alone." Tilting her chin up, he smiled softly at her, his otherworldly eyes staring deep into hers. "As the world falls down, my precious girl."

"I believe that together, we can overcome anything," she whispered softly to him, bring her lips to his for a brief kiss.

A loud banging on the door interrupted them, "Enter!" Jareth shouted impatiently, as he set Sarah away from him with a rueful grimace.

"Your Majesties," Liam said, bowing low, "I have some news that you will want to hear immediately."

JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS

Mac arrived at the precinct and paid the driver, heading in he looked around for someone likely to be an ally. Noticing that the desk Sergeant seemed to have his hands full with two uniforms hauling in a homeless drunk, he started upstairs to see if his Captain was still in his office.

Moving through the squad room, he greeted those who were still there, moving through the bullpen quickly, hoping that if he looked purposeful enough, no one would want to stop him for a chat.

Seeing that the lights were still on in his Captains office, Mac breathed a sigh of relief. As he got closer, he heard voices coming from inside. _Shit,_ he thought, _Captains got someone in there with him._ As he drew closer, he thought he recognized the other voice as Coops. _That can't be,_ he thought, _I left him at the bar._

"Sir, you have to understand where I'm coming from." Mac heard him say. "I don't want to seem like I'm ratting out my partner, but I just can't ignore all of these coincidences anymore."

"Detective Cooper," Captain Maloney said heavily, "These are serious allegations you're making against Detective McKinney. Do you have any proof?"

Mac stopped dead in his tracks, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to him. With a sigh of relief, he noticed that he didn't seem to be drawing any attention. _Yet,_ a small voice said from the back of his mind. _I have got to get out of here,_ he thought, _Coop is trying to take me down for his shit._ Trying not to draw any attention, Mac skirted around the Captains office, headed back to the break room and the fire escape that was outside the window.

Thankfully, the breakroom was empty. Grateful for whatever higher power was looking out for him, Mac slowly eased the window open and climbed out onto the fire escape. Looking around to make sure no one had come into the breakroom, he lowered the ladder and started climbing down.

"I sure wish I knew what in the hell was going on." He muttered to himself as he climbed down. "Everyone has lost their goddamn minds. Coop went off the deep end, Miss Williams has disappeared, Mrs. Powers and Barry dead in a godawful gruesome scene." He continued, when he reached the bottom of the ladder he jumped the last few feet to the alley and headed toward the heavily populated street, hoping that would keep him safe. At the opening of the alley, he looked right, then left. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to head left uptown. He didn't know it then, but that decision saved his life.

JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS

Sarah, Jareth and Liam huddled around the book Liam had brought with him in Jareth's study. Reading the text, Jareth hissed several times in frustration. While the book offered dire warnings about the effects of the tainted crystals use, it offered little information on how to defeat the creatures they brought forth.

"Look here, Jareth," Sarah said, pointing to a particular paragraph. "It says, 'Pure light and pure heart', I wonder what that means?"

"It could mean anything!" Jareth snarled in frustration, balling his fist up and slamming it on the desk.

"Your Majesty," Liam said, "I believe that we only have a piece of the puzzle." Pointing at several lines of text that seemed to be jumbled together and have no real meaning. "When taken by themselves, these lines mean little, ramblings, perhaps there is a key that would decipher the meaning."

"What good is a key if we don't know what we are looking for or where to find it?" Jareth said angrily.

"Maybe we do," Sarah said, looking at the text and then looking at the red crystal in the iron box.

"My Queen," Liam said slowly, "What you are thinking is very dangerous."

"Sarah," Jareth said, "You know the affect that crystal has on anyone who touches it."

"Is it anyone?" She asked. "Or is it Fae?"

"How could we possibly know that?" Liam asked sarcastically. At a pointed look from Jareth, he lowered his head and mumbled, "Sorry, Your Majesty."

"We take a calculated risk," Sarah said. "So far these things have been used against Fae, whoever used them, used someone else to place them. Aldric had Detective Cooper bring it to the oubliette, he also had Elvin and Goblin guards place them in the castles of the murdered monarchs. Maybe that is because he cannot touch the crystal."

Jareth gave a low hum of approval, "Very good thinking, precious," he said, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "We have a lack of non Fae in this room at the moment, who would you suggest we use?"

Before Sarah could answer, three men appeared in the room rushing over to Jareth, "Your Majesty," one said, bowing low, "We have news on one of the men you had us watching."

"Report," Jareth said tersely.

"Detective McKinney has been approached by Detective Cooper about joining with Aldric. Detective McKinney made the decision to get Detective Cooper help instead of joining forces. This has forced a dangerous situation; Detective Cooper is attempting to make Detective McKinney a fugitive from the NYPD."

"Where is McKinney now?" Sarah asked.

"Headed north away from the precinct, he was forced to take the fire escape to exit the building unnoticed."

"If he's headed north, that means he's headed away from Hell's Kitchen." Sarah murmured, staring thoughtfully at nothing.

"Is that important?" Jareth asked.

"I don't know why, but I'm sure Hell's Kitchen is where the alley is from my vision." She answered. "We have to go get him, Jareth. We can't leave him to navigate this mess on his own. I liked him, his Aura was such a warm golden color, it made me feel safe."

"His Aura was gold you say?" Liam spoke up.

"Yes, his and Susan's," Sarah said.

"I believe he is what we need to decipher this text, Majesty," Liam said, pointing at a passage.

Jareth leaned over to read what had caught his attention, "Hmmm, I believe you may be on to something. Let us go and retrieve the esteemed Detective McKinney."

JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS

Mac walked briskly down the sidewalk, every once in a while he would look over his shoulder because he felt sure he was being followed. Seeing no one, he continued on. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the events of the last few days. First Barry, then Mess Williams goes missing, then Mrs. Powers body is found. Coop lost his mind, now he was walking aimlessly down the street, hoping that one of the uniforms on beat didn't make him. If things got any more screwed up, he just might crack.

Looking over his shoulder again, he thought he saw something move in the shadows. Picking up speed, he was almost jogging by the next block, snarling in frustration, he stopped at the next corner when the Don't Walk sign came on. He felt something brush against his sleeve, then suddenly, Sarah stood in front of him.

"Miss Williams!" He gasped is surprise.

"Hello, Mac." She said, smiling warmly. She sent a look over his shoulder and nodded. "Hey Mac, I'm going to need you to come with me right now, ok?"

"Why?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I know that Detective Cooper told you some things and I want to clear everything up and keep you safe." She responded.

"Something weird is going on." Mac stated.

"I know, Mac. It's not safe to stay here." Sarah said, casting another concerned look over his shoulder.

Jareth walked up next to him, followed by Liam and several Interpol agents, saying, "Sarah, we must move quickly, I cannot hold them back much longer."

"Hold what back?" Mac asked, moving to look behind him.

"I wouldn't suggest that," Sarah said gently, putting a hand on his arm.

Too late, Mac realized she was right. Coming up behind them, it seemed that the very shadows of the street were crawling, _slithering_ , toward them.

"What the _fuck?_ " Mac said harshly.

"You have two choices right now, Detective," Jareth said, drawing Mac's attention toward him and away from the shadows. "You can come with us right now, or we have to leave you here."

Mac gave Jareth a startled look, then turned back to look at the _things_ closing in on them. "I choose you guys!" He shouted, "I choose you guys!"

"Good man!" Liam said, grabbing his arm and throwing a crystal.

The small group disappeared and the shadows receded back into the darkness, gnashing teeth and snarling, something larger bellowed from the darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ Still don't own it (such a pity) Still make no profit (what a shame)

 _ **A/N:**_ As always, I am a slave to your reviews, they fuel my drive and inspirations, also, they make me giddy like a school girl, so keep 'em coming you lovely people. On a side note, I have heard about a new Labyrinth movie, a continuation, not a remake, I don't know how I feel about this. My heart breaks at the thought of the story going on without Bowie, however, life does go on as he himself showed us in the fabulous album Blackstar that he gifted us with before his death.

Mac looked around as he appeared in the library of Jareth's castle. Turning slowly, he watched as one by one everyone's above glamour faded, finally he stood before Sarah, mouth agape as he took in her appearance. Winged brow, pointed ears and bright eyes, one pupil overly large.

"Miss Williams…" He began.

Sarah stopped him, holding up a hand, "Please, call me Sarah." She said gently, drawing him over to the book, opened on Jareth's desk. "I understand that you have a million questions, Mac." She said softly, keeping his attention on her, hoping he wouldn't let the otherness of his current situation drown him. "But I must ask that you focus on a task for me." At his nod, Sarah beamed a lovely smile at him. Enjoying the way his warm, golden Aura enveloped her in a feeling of well-being. "I need you to read the text on this page for me." She said, drawing his attention down to the passages opened before him.

"Hey," he said excitedly, "I know this story."

"You do?" Sarah questioned, looking at the book, seeing no stories, only random lines, disjointed and undecipherable.

"Well, sure," Mac responded. "Every Irish child worth his salt has heard the stories of The Sluagh."

A collective gasp rang out around the Fae in the room, all but Sarah cast furtive glances over their shoulders, only Sarah looked confused.

"What are The Sluagh?" She asked.

"My Queen!" Liam exclaimed, "You must not speak their name!"

Jareth let out an exasperated sigh, "Come now!" He said harshly, "Surely you lot aren't frightened of a story!"

Sarah merely smirked at her husband and raised a brow at him, chastised he muttered, "Well, _you_ weren't frightened of _me_."

"Mac," Sarah said patiently, "Let's pretend that no one else in this room can read that text. Tell me the story."

"Well," Mac began, "My mother used to tell me this story as a child. Although, looking back, it doesn't seem like a story to tell a child. Most Fairy Tales aren't." He continued, giving Jareth a look when he snorted at the term 'Fairy Tale'. "Hey, glitter boy," Mac sneered, "You want to tell this?"

"By all means," Jareth drawled lazily, "Continue."

"As I was saying, my mother used to tell the tale, her mother told it to her, so on and so forth. It was used more as a cautionary tale. Make sure everyone was where they were supposed to be, when they were supposed to be there." Looking down at the text before him, Mac nodded his head, saying, "Yep, this is familiar." Sarah looked over his shoulder, only seeing a few lines here and there, obviously there was text that was not visible to her. "So The Sluagh are creatures of the shadows. They are the cursed dead, the souls that even Satan in Hell doesn't want. They search the world for souls that are easy pickings. They don't care if you're good, evil or somewhere in between, if they think they can get you, they'll have you." Sighing heavily, he looked around at the Fae gathered there, "That's what those things were on the street, isn't it?" He sat down on Jareth's chair, placing his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh. "I don't understand why you guys are so scared of them." He cocked his head to the side, "Magic should protect you right?" Then, pointing a finger at Jareth, he said, "I know you Goblin King."

Jareth looked at Mac, an appraising expression on his face, "And just how is that, Detective?" He asked, a condescending smirk on his face.

"And why shouldn't I, then?" Mac said, a faint brogue coming out in his voice. "I, being a good Irishman, listening to the words of me gran." Standing and facing Jareth, he smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I have nothing to fear from you Fae King, I have no child to wish away and am long past being a wished away myself. You guys are immortal, what could you fear?"

"There are some fates worse than death," Liam said.

"Mac," Sarah said, "Does it say how to defeat them?"

Mac looked back at the book, scanning through, "It just says something about pure golden light and a pure heart. Whatever that means."

Sarah looked at Jareth and then back at Mac, pity in her eyes and a sad smile on her face. "I think I do, Mac." She said softly, watching the golden glow of his Aura swirl around him.

JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS

Coop stood in the kitchen of his cramped 3rd floor walkup. With shaking hands, he reached for a glass, not caring that it was dirty and poured it full of whiskey. Looking around with bloodshot eyes, he downed the whiskey in one long drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. In a fit of rage, he threw the glass against the wall, hearing the satisfying sound of glass shattering, he smiled thinly, grabbed the bottle and went into the living room.

 _Fucking bastard Mac,_ he thought to himself, slumping down onto his battered lazy boy. _We could have been Gods!_ Instead, Coop was one step away from being made a memory by some very nasty creatures.

"Not even a memory," he mumbled to himself, taking a swig from the bottle.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts and misery, he never noticed the oily, slick shadows creeping in through the open window. Too busy muttering to himself, he never heard the hissing whispers. Taking a long pull from the whiskey bottle, his screams were drowned in the liquid as the shadows moved away, dragging him with them.

JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS

Jareth's mother, Gwendolyn, paced her chambers. She had promised her son that she would bring the scroll for him to read, she was just unsure if that was the right thing to do. She knew he thought the scroll was about Sarah, maybe it was, she didn't think so. She was waiting for an audience with The Fates before she took the scroll to The Goblin City.

"What if I'm wrong?" She muttered to herself. "What if the scroll is about Sarah and they've made a horrible mistake?" Pacing back and forth, she never noticed her husband walk through the door.

"My dear," he said gently, "You will wear a path in that lovely rug."

At the sound of his voice, Gwendolyn started in surprise. "Fergus, I didn't hear you come in."

"Your mind is elsewhere; you wouldn't have noticed a herd of Unicorns prancing through your chambers." He responded, wrapping his arms around her to still her pacing. "Come, tell me what has you so troubled."

With a heavy sigh, she joined her husband at the window seat, looking into his eyes, she was reminded of how much he looked like Jareth. His hair not as wild, but the same tall, slender and graceful stature. The same stubborn tilt to the chin, the same look in his eye of a secret he knew that was just bursting to get out. Leaning in, she brushed a kiss across his lips.

"What's this then?" He asked, playful amusement making his eyes dance and his lips twitch.

"My Lord, I am afraid that I have kept something from you all these many years." She said sadly, looking down at her hands.

"Ah, a lover then?" He asked playfully, "Well, point the scoundrel out, I shall dispatch of him immediately and we will never speak of it again."

"Fergus, I'm serious." She replied firmly.

Something about the tone of her voice stopped him. She didn't want to play this time and that was unusual for her. "What's this then, my love? Why so sad and serious?" He asked, lifting her chin with his fingers until she was looking at him once more.

"I have in my possession a scroll," she began, "One that speaks of the fate of a Queen forged in battle and her _mortal_ consort."

"Ah, that old thing? I've known about it for years," he scoffed. "What does that have to do with you? Why does it make you so sad?"

"But…how…" she stuttered.

"Your son has a big mouth when he's had too much goblin ale," Fergus said, laughing heartily.

"Jareth thinks it's about Sarah," Gwendolyn said sadly, "What if he's right? If it is about Sarah, then he isn't her soul mate, their love was not meant to be. It would destroy him." She cried, hugging her husband tightly to her.

"So you grieve for his heartache that has not happened yet?" He asked her, at her sound of affirmation, he set her back from him and looked into her eyes, saying firmly, "Stop that."

She blinked in surprise, having expected him to sooth her, "What?" She asked.

"You heard me," he said, a little more gently. "Why you and other women folk put so much stock in those scrolls I'll never know." He said brusquely, taking her hand firmly in his. "Now, you listen to me, that scroll may or may not be about Sarah, that doesn't mean that she and Jareth have made a mistake or that they are not meant to be."

"But it talks of her _**mortal**_ _**consort**_ ," Gwendolyn protested.

"When have you known The Fates to be so very literal?" He asked. "For all you know, whatever madness they are currently going through, a mortal will help them through." Rising and turning to look out the window, Fergus let out a forceful sigh. "He reordered time for that girl, moved the very stars for her." Turning to look at his wife, he smirked in the exact fashion of the Goblin King, "You think he can't change their Fate as well?" Laughing he pulled her into his arms and gave her a lusty kiss. "Precious, you haven't seen anything yet, just wait. Take them the scroll, let us see how they interpret it. I would imagine that cagey maze will have something to say as well."

JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS

Mac looked at Sarah and Jareth, the expressions on their face told him he would probably not like what he was about to hear, but the question needed to be asked anyway.

"You two are going to ask me to put my life on the line, aren't you?" He asked gruffly.

"I know it's a lot to ask, Mac," Sarah said softly. "I just don't see any other way."

"Hey," he responded lightly, "Protect and Serve, right?"

"Good man." Jareth said grimly.

In a shower of glitter, Siobhan appeared, holding a visibly injured Seamus in her arms. "My Lord," she said to Jareth, "Aldric attacked Seamus as he was trying to follow him and learn the location of his hiding place." Handing Seamus off to one of the other men, Siobhan turned, looking directly at Mac. "Well, hello there," she said, smiling at him.

Mac stood dumbstruck. She had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. As her above ground glamour slipped away, took in her shining strawberry blond hair, looking like burnished copper and her tall slender build. Swallowing hard, he reached out his large hand to take her delicate one and brush a kiss across the back.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, My Lady." He said gallantly.

Jareth cleared his throat, "Yes, well then," he said stiffly, "Perhaps we should all retire to the dining hall and have a bit of food as we make our plans."

Mac held out an arm to Siobhan, laughing she took it, saying, "Thank you, kind sir."

Jareth and Liam shared a glare over Sarah's head, Sarah just grabbed them both by the arm and drug them toward the door. "Oh, for crying out loud!" She muttered, turning to fix a steely gaze on them she said, "Behave yourselves! I mean it! If Mac and Siobhan want to flirt, let them." Pointing a finger at Jareth, she hissed at him, "You have no room to talk, glitter boy, you launched a full scale seduce and conquer on me in the middle of all of this." Liam snorted at Jareth being called 'glitter boy', earning him a pointed glare from the Goblin King. "We all have enough sorrow for now. Let them have some fun." She finished, turning and walking out the door, leaving Jareth and Liam behind.

"Glitter boy," Liam chuckled.

They all gathered in the dining hall. The kitchen goblins had put together a fine feast for them, Seamus, recently returned from the healer, looked slightly out of it, but ate non the less. Sarah watched Liam walk over to where Siobhan and Mac were seated, as he turned to great Fiona, Sarah noticed a donkey tail coming out from under his tunic to trail down to his ankles. Listening carefully, she noticed his laugh at something Fiona said, sounded suspiciously like a bray.

Jareth came to stand next to her and put an arm around his shoulder, punching him lightly in the side, she asked, "Am I mistaken, or is Liam part donkey?"

Jareth gave her a sow smile and responded, "If it acts like an ass…." Throwing his head back, he laughed at Sarah's indignant expression.

"I'm working with toddlers," she muttered, but couldn't help but smile a little at the hint of long ears on Liam's head.

Moving as one, they stepped up to the table to join the others for their meal. Right now, they would hold off on talking of the horror that had been and that was yet to come. They would take a few minutes of relaxed comradery before they had to plan an offensive. Mac smiled from ear to ear at Siobhan, his wide gently face relaxed and happy, Sarah made a mental note to ask him about his scar. Fiona helped Seamus fill his plate from the platters spread out on the table. Fussing over him like a mother hen. The other agents, Patrick, Daniel, Kerrigan, and Brian all moved around the room, seemingly relaxed, but watching everything. Goblins came in and out, refilling drinks and removing empty platters.

Looking up at Jareth, Sarah said, "We have to win this."

Following her gaze, he gave her a kiss on top of her head and replied, "We will."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ I checked, I don't own any of the characters. I also make no profit from them, I might have to get a day job. I also own or make no profits from the snippets of Bowie songs I will be using in this chapter.

 _ **A/N:**_ I have wonderful fans, I love you all, I live for your reviews, I always welcome pm's and will try to answer as quickly as possible. The story should start to move along more quickly now as we get down to trying to keep an ancient evil out of the underground.

After dinner, Jareth and Sarah brought who they considered their core team, or generals, to the library for a planning session. Mac wandered the room, looking around in amazement at the stacks of books and scrolls, the ceiling seemed endless.

"Mac," Sarah said gently, drawing his attention back to her. "You realize what we need you to do here, right?"

"Yep." He said, moving to study the crystal orb in the iron box. "I need to hold this thing and see if it reveals its secrets to me." Grinning, he winked at Siobhan and reached out for the box.

"Wait," Jareth cautioned him, "We need to prepare for this." Motioning for Liam, Siobhan and Sarah to join him, Jareth created a barrier between them and Mac.

At Jareth's nod, Mac opened the iron box and pulled the swirling red crystal out. When his hand touched it, he began to get brighter and pulse.

"What's that he's saying?" Liam asked, leaning closer to the barrier.

Following his lead, Sarah too leaned closer to better hear Mac. When she heard the humming under his breath she began to chuckle, tilting his head in curiosity, Jareth leaned forward to better hear and shot Sarah an amused smile.

Humming under his breath, Mac sang, "This is Major Tom to ground control. I'm stepping through the door and I'm floating in the most peculiar way, and the stars look very different today…"

Liam gave Sarah and Jareth a worried look and said, "The crystal is affecting him, perhaps we should get him away from it."

At Liam and Siobhan's look of concern, Jareth started laughing out loud, Sarah joined in, placing a hand on Liam's arm to hold him back.

"Liam," Jareth said, catching his breath, "Do you mean to tell me, that in all the time you have spent above, you have never enjoyed mortal music?"

"My Lord?" Liam questioned.

"David Bowie." Sarah said, smiling at him. "He's singing a David Bowie song."

"Quite an appropriate one too." Jareth said, still chuckling.

"I never cared for that type of music." Liam said, looking oddly at Mac, "Strange fellow."

"Oh, I don't know Liam." Jareth replied, "I enjoy his music quite a lot, a marvelous artist." Shooting another grin at Sarah, he added, "Wonderful fashion sense."

"Figures," Sarah snorted, rolling her eyes.

As Sarah watched the crystal roll between Mac's hands, she saw his Aura brighten and pulse, at the same time, the crystal got darker and darker until it finally lay in his hand, a solid black obsidian. No longer pulsing and no longer that angry red, Mac looked at them and motioned for them to come out from behind the barrier.

"I think whatever was in it is dead." Mac said, looking down at the ball of black in his hand. "It's solid now and heavy." Handing it to Jareth, he went to stand next to Siobhan again.

Jareth rolled the ball between his gloved hands, studying it intently, trying to reach out with his magic, he felt nothing from it anymore. It was as Mac had said, nothing more than a ball of obsidian.

He handed it to Sarah and she gave it the same once over, looking curiously at Jareth she asked, "So, what? He holds them and they die?"

"It appears that his Aura is so pure, that it cleanses the dark magic out." He said, looking at Mac he asked, "How do you feel, Detective?"

"I feel pretty good." Mac said, rolling his shoulders. "Almost like I've had a few beers, nice buzz." He finished, giving Siobhan a bawdy wink.

"That would probably be the magic running through you." Jareth said, turning to Sarah, he asked, "How does his Aura look?"

"Still a golden color," She replied, "Although not as bright as it was."

Jareth nodded and walked over to his desk, pulling out a drawer he took a small vial of amber liquid out and handed it to Mac. "Drink this," He said. "It will help you recover faster."

Mac drank down the liquid and grimaced at the acrid taste, "Horrible. You'll never be able to sell it." He joked.

"Enter," Jareth said, hearing a knock on the door. Seamus came through the door, bowing to Jareth.

"Your Majesty, your mother is in the throne room."

Jareth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Thank you, Seamus, please let her know that I will join her momentarily."

With a nod, Seamus left. Jareth held his hand out to Sarah and said, "Shall we?"

"Your Majesty," Siobhan began, "Perhaps we should all go. Didn't you say your mother was in possession of a prophecy scroll?"

Sarah arched a brow at her husband, "Couldn't hurt." She said.

The small group left Jareth's study and walked to the throne room, each one lost in their own thoughts as to what his mother might bring, or take away from their situation. Jareth, for his part, was aware that Sarah would be meeting a member of his immediate family for the first time. While he loved his mother, she did have the tendency to be overly dramatic at times.

As the group entered the throne room, Gwendolyn turned to study them, smiling when she saw Sarah on Jareth's arm. Stretching out her arms, she enveloped Jareth and Sarah in a fierce embrace, whispering into her sons ear, "She is beautiful, my love,"

"Thank you mother," he responded, drawing back from her, he put an arm around Sarah's shoulders and said, "Mother, I present to you my wife, Sarah."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Your Majesty." Sarah said, reaching a hand out to the other woman.

"Oh, none of this "Your Majesty" nonsense." Gwendolyn said, reaching out to embrace Sarah. "You may call me Mother, or Gwendolyn" She said, squeezing tight and then letting her go.

"Did you bring the scroll, Mother?" Jareth asked.

"No, I did not." She replied sharply, "I bring news from your father, he is gathering the Elven and Troll armies along their borders, just in case this fight comes to the Underground, he suggests that you take as many Fae as possible Above with your entourage and leave several within the Labyrinth to direct the Goblin army should anyone or anything slip through." Looking at each of them in turn, she paused on Mac standing next to Siobhan. "And who might we have here?" She asked, making note of the protective arm the man draped over the Elven princesses shoulders.

"This is Mac, Detective McKinney." Sarah replied. "He works, uh, worked with me in New York City. He apparently has a talent with neutralizing the dark magic crystals."

Gwendolyn gave Mac and Siobhan a calculating look and murmured, "Does he now?"

"Mother," Jareth broke in, "About the scroll?"

"Your father and I have decided that this battle is best fought without any distraction from what The Fates may or may not have meant with that scroll." She said, fixing a steady look on Jareth.

As he started to protest, Gwendolyn held up a hand to stay him, "Jareth," she said sharply, "I no longer think that scroll means what you think it does," she continued, casting another look at Mac and Siobhan. "I really do agree with your father this time, leave it be. If it appears to be important later, then we will address it then."

"As you wish, Madam." Jareth said, bowing stiffly at his mother.

"Come now, my dear boy," Gwendolyn chided gently, "If I really thought it was of great import at this moment, it wouldn't matter what your father said, I would give you the scroll." Jareth nodded, agreeing for the moment, "Good," Gwendolyn continued, with a flourish she wave her hand as was clothed in leather and armor, her waist length hair braided and would tightly against her head. "When do we leave?"

"Mother, no!" Jareth protested, Sarah's sounds of protest joining in with her husbands.

"Didn't I just tell you that your father said to take a large entourage with you?" Gwendolyn responded.

"Yes," Jareth replied, "But surely you don't think he meant you?" He asked incredulously.

"Why not me? You are taking Sarah, Siobhan and Liam. Who better than all members of the royal family to defeat Aldric and his minions?"

"Perhaps." Jareth said, rubbing his finger across his chin thoughtfully, "Or, perhaps, I could impose upon you to stay here, direct my Goblin army and assist the Labyrinth."

"You would have me stay here, out of danger, whilst you and my new daughter go above and deal with this mad man?" Gwendolyn cried in outrage.

"Defending the Labyrinth is not without its dangers, mother." Jareth said softly. "After all, I would dare say, it is his ultimate goal to control it."

Understanding dawned in Sarah's mind, Jareth was right. It would still be dangerous, if Aldric made it past them and entered the Labyrinth, it could be a blood bath. Sarah felt the tug of the maze at her mind. It had been silent until now.

" _ **My Queen, Jareth speaks the truth. I am the ultimate goal, whoever controls me, wields great power in the Underground. I have been preparing for this battle for the past days."**_

Sarah looked sharply at Jareth, he nodded in return and continued to speak to his mother. "Sarah and I would entrust this task to no one else, mother, I shall leave Fiona and Seamus to assist you. All others in my court are already Above, either at Interpol Headquarters or with the FBI."

"Very well." Gwendolyn conceded. "I will stay here with Seamus and Fiona, your father has his troops to the north and the east, set your Goblin Army to the south and the west. The rest of us will be in the maze and the castle."

"As you wish Madam." Jareth said, wisely holding back the smirk at getting his way.

Sarah turned to look at Mac, Siobhan and Liam, "Ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." Mac said grimly.

Gathering in a circle, Jareth squeezed Sarah's hand once before throwing a crystal in the middle of the circle, in a puff of smoke and glitter, the five of them disappeared.

Bemused, Gwendolyn looked at Seamus and said, "Why does it always have to be glitter with him?"

Seamus wisely kept his mouth shut.

 _ **JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS**_

In a dark room, Aldric stood in front of a mirror, watching as Sarah and Jareth's small group appeared. He knew they were Above, however, he wasn't able to make out where. Hissing in frustration he turned to the large dark shadow behind him.

"Find them!" He snarled. Angry that things weren't going according to his plan, he flung a ball of fire at the feet of the shadow, it slunk away, leaving Aldric alone with his thoughts. A plan began to form, he thought he knew Jareth's greatest weakness. He would target Sarah, turn her dreams into nightmares and her life into a living hell.

 _But how to get her alone,_ he thought. Then an evil smile crossed his face and he began to conjure a crystal.

"Sometimes the way forward is the way back." He whispered sinisterly. "How about a trip down memory lane, my dear?" With a maniacal laugh, he looked at the crystal he had conjured, a nightmare spell trapped inside. Now all he had to do was wait for a confrontation.

"Oh, you'll come to me." He said to himself. "So eager to be the hero and heroine, so willing to save others instead of protecting yourselves. Come my headstrong King. Come and deliver to me your Queen." Spinning the crystal thoughtfully, he whispered to himself, "Before this night is out, both worlds will tremble and kneel at my feet."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing (sniffle) I make no profit (snuffle)

 _ **A/N:**_ I am so sorry I took so long to update this story. Rest assured it is still dear to my heart and I won't stop until it is finished. Real life intrudes sometimes, I adore you all and will try to complete the story in a timely manner. Only about 5 more chapters to go. Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you, I love you, I LOVE you!

Jareth, Sarah, Liam, Siobhan and Mac appeared Above at Belvedere Castle in Central Park. Visibly shaken, Mac reached out and put a hand on Liam and Jareth's shoulders to steady himself. When he felt the smooth fabric of Armani silk suits, he looked at them both and did a double take. Somewhere between the throne room in Jareth's castle and the parapet of Belvedere Castle, the four Fae and donned their Aboveground glamour.

"That is some parlor trick." Mac said, smiling weakly, looking at Siobhan he let out an appreciative whistle, saying, "Siobhan, you are beautiful in any form you choose, but I think I prefer the icy Fae look."

Blushing, Siobhan turned looked at her feet and murmured a thank you, before turning to Jareth and asking, "What now, My Lord?"

"Now we contact everyone we can and formulate a plan. While some of us may prefer to run headlong into dangers untold," He paused and gave Sarah a pointed look, "I don't think it is the best course of action in this instance."

"I always have a plan," Sarah said, Jareth arched a brow at her, "More or less." She mumbled at his look.

"I think I could probably find some help in the department." Mac said, rubbing a hand over his face. "Coop wasn't the most popular guy around, I could have some guys keep an eye out for him, tag us if they get wind of him."

"Yes," Jareth said, "I think that would be most helpful."

"How will they contact you?" Sarah asked. "We have no idea where things will take us."

Jareth smiled at Sarah and winked. "I am always resourceful, love." With a wave of his hand he produced 10 small radios and ear pieces. "I think these should do the trick, Detective." Handing the equipment to Mac. "Keep one for yourself and give the others to a small group you select, they are enchanted and will allow you to communicate to with any four of us. If word needs to be sent elsewhere, we will handle that."

Mac took the radios and ear pieces, grinning like a kid at Christmas. "You International types get all the fun toys." He said, placing an ear piece in his ear and turning a radio on.

"My Lord," Siobhan began, "Perhaps I should accompany Detective McKinney on his mission."

When Liam let out a snort, she quickly added, "To offer protection and support."

Jareth eyed the young princess and the Detective appraisingly, "Very well, Siobhan. I put Detective McKinney and his team in your capable hands." At Liam's sounds of protest, Jareth held up a hand to silence him. "This will be a battle, not swordplay in the safety of the castle grounds, we need everyone to pull their weight and make sacrifices. Siobhan understands this, I have faith she will make the right choices when the need arises."

"Thank you my Lord." Siobhan murmured, giving Jareth a slight curtsy.

"Well then," Mac said, offering Siobhan his arm, "Shall we, My Lady?" Blushing, Siobhan took the proffered arm and the two started away from the castle into Central Park.

"And then there were three." Sarah sighed. "What now, Jareth? Are we going to make our stand at Belvedere Castle?"

"Alas no, Precious. Fitting as that may be, I would prefer an area with less cover for our enemies." At Sarah's confused look, Jareth swept his hand around, gesturing to the thick dense knolls of trees and underbrush scattered throughout the park. "Aldric deals in shadows, what better place than a heavily forested park after dark?"

As Jareth was speaking a cold wind rushed in and the sun disappeared behind dark storm clouds. Sarah felt a shiver run down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold wind or absence of the sun.

"Ssssarahhh Williamsssss." A voice hissed, seemingly everywhere and now where at once. "Daughter of Robert, sister of Toby, concubine of the bastard king." A low demented chuckle followed the last statement. "Join me, Sarah, bring to me the Labyrinth and all its power and you will be greatly rewarded. Continue in this pitiful stand with the bastard king and you will suffer."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at Jareth, "He really doesn't like you." She said, grinning despite herself.

"Well," sniffed Jareth a smirk gracing his lips, "There's no accounting for taste. I find myself fabulous."

Liam snorted out a laugh, earning him a good natured glare from Jareth, "Well then, now you've hurt my feelings." He said in mock disdain.

"Ssssarahhh," the voice whispered again, "Come to me and earn your reward, defy me and suffer for eternity!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and shrugged at Jareth, "Is this guy for real?" She asked. "I'm supposed to roll over just because he asked and offered a reward?"

"Sarah," Jareth said urgently, picking up on what was not being said. "Where are your father and young Tobias?"

Sarah looked at Jareth stricken, she conjured a crystal to transport herself to her childhood home, before she could throw it, Jareth grabbed her arm, "Sarah, wait!" He said sternly. "You are too headstrong for your own good." Jareth sighed, "Wouldn't you, if you wanted to defeat three powerful members of Fae royalty, want to slit them up?" He asked softly. "Divide and conquer, hmm?"

"I won't just stand by and let my father and brother be hurt. This isn't their fight!" She cried, trying to pry her arm from Jareth's iron grip.

"And neither will I." He said, drawing her into his arms. "Still so little faith in me, precious thing?" He asked softly. Conjuring a crystal he spoke in to it, "Devin, I have need of you." The crystal revealed the face of a man with copper red hair and merry blue eyes.

"Sire," he said in a deep gravel voice that belied his youthful looks, "How may I be of assistance?"

"The Queen's father and brother may be in danger, I need you to travel to her childhood home in upstate New York and see to their welfare until we arrive. Take Gavin and Rowena with you, be watchful, Aldric may be bluffing that he knows where they are, however, that is not a chance I am willing to take." The man nodded once and disappeared from the crystal.

"Your Majesty," Liam began, "We aren't going to travel there by magic, are we?"

Jareth looked at Sarah and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and replied, "No, we are not. I have a feeling that Aldric is tracking either myself or Sarah's use of magic. That would be the only way he would know we were here." Sarah let out a growl of frustration and Jareth squeezed her shoulder again, a little firmer this time to bring her attention back to him. "We must be very careful with our use of magic, my love. For now, we travel as mortals, we do not contact The Labyrinth and we minimize our use of crystals for communication."

"I'm getting just a little bit tired of this cat and mouse game." Sarah huffed in annoyance. "Why can't we just track him down and end him?" Sarah felt dangerously close to pouting and stomping her foot like she had done all those years ago. She could almost feel the urge to cry out that it was so all unfair.

"Come, my dear, we shall take the train and discuss a cover story to get your family to safety. They are, after all, my family now too."

The three began walking out of Central Park, occupied by their own thoughts and worries. Sarah worried over her father and brother, not knowing if they were in the clutches of some mad Fae hopped up on black magic, Jareth worried that Sarah would do something rash that she saw as brave and heroic and Liam thought of the dream he had had the last time he had slept and wondered if it might be a prophetic one. He would meet his Fate, no matter what it was, he would just rather have a clearer picture of what might happen.

 _ **JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS**_

Jareth's mother looked out over the Labyrinth from the balcony in the throne room. She could feel the amassing of troops through her magical connection with the land. The Goblin army was fierce and loyal to Jareth, they would fight to the death if need be. She hoped the fight would not come here. She turned and smiled at Fiona as she felt her cross the throne room toward her.

"Fiona," she said, holding out her hand for the other woman, "Come join me and enjoy this moment of peace."

"My Lady," Fiona said, taking the offered hand, "Is all hope lost then? Will the war come to the Labyrinth?"

"That is the end goal of Aldric, I think." She responded sadly. "He has always been jealous of Jareth's connection with this kingdom and his ability to wield the powerful magic here."

"Have The Fates revealed nothing to you then?" Fiona asked. A tremor running through her at the thought of dark magic invading The Labyrinth.

"What do those women know?" Gwendolyn asked lightly. "They know nothing of heroism, bravery or young women determined to change their fates. I truly believe that Jareth and Sarah will be victorious. After all, she has already defeated dangers untold and hardships unnumbered."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own The Labyrinth or any of its characters. I do, however, lay claim to Jareth, sigh, wait, I'm being told that I cannot in fact claim Jareth. Not only would it be illegal, but would apparently cause a riot of epic proportions.

Siobhan and Mac entered the 53rd Precinct at shift change. Siobhan looked around and noted the order in the seeming chaos around her. Two uniformed officers walked a thin dirty man between them who was giggling like a maniac and missing his pants. As they walked by, he wagged his wrinkled, shriveled penis at her and broke out in full cackling laughter at her horrified look. She didn't know what she found most offensive, his lewd gesture, or the horrific stench coming from his body and the mouth full of rotting teeth. The officers gave his arm a sharp tug, nodded briefly at her and murmured, "Ma'am."

Mac approached the desk and leaned over to ask the Sergeant, "Where can I find Donaldson and Kinecke?" The desk Sergeant looked down at the roster sheet and replied, "Their shift is up in 30, they're probably in the bull pen." Nodding his thanks, Mac turned around and took Siobhan gently by the elbow.

"Third floor. Our first two and a couple of the best cops I know are getting ready to go off shift. Let's see if they want to have a little fun tonight." He led her through the crowded room toward the stairs in the back, as they started walking up, Siobhan briefly looked at him before asking, "Is it always like this?"

"At shift change? Yeah," he said at her nod. "It seems like everyone decides to misbehave when they think we won't be paying attention because we want to go home."

"And do you go out to the streets and bring in half naked, stinking men?" She asked softly, wondering at the life this gentle giant led.

"Nope, not anymore." He replied, "I got my gold shield about 3 years back. I hooked on with the drug task force, mostly we do raids." At her raised eyebrow and questioning look, he continued, "After the undercovers identify the dealers and we get enough evidence, we go in and clear out their hideaways. We seize their assets and catalog all the contents. Then we hand it over to the prosecutor."

"Is it dangerous?" She asked softly.

He paused on the stairs for a moment and looked at her beautiful face, wondering just how much he should tell her. Mentally shrugging, he figured in for a dime, in for a dollar. He inhaled her sweet fragrance, gods she smelled good, like lavender and moonlight, "It can be. Most drug dealers aren't happy about having their stuff impounded by the police. Not just the drugs, that makes the plenty mad on their own, but their cars, houses, jewelry, really anything of value, the only thing they're really left with is the clothes on their back."

"You are a very brave man Mac." She said softly, brushing a soft kiss across his lips. "I am honored that you have joined us."

Mac had a brief moment to pause and consider what he was about to do, he wondered what Jareth and Liam might do to him, then decided to hell with it. Gently, he put his hand at the back of her head and drew her to him, slanting his lips across hers, he kissed her for all he was worth. He poured all of the pent up longing and uncertainty into that kiss, he drew her tongue into a dance with his and caressed her lips with tender longing. He felt her sigh as she sank into him, wrapping her arms around him, pressing herself to him in a promise of things to come. Feeling her heart beat in the same wild rhythm as his, Mac shuddered and deepened the kiss more. Part of him was appalled at himself for kissing her like this in the middle of the dingy stairwell, another part, one that he wanted to give in to, gloried in her response to him. Her softs sighs and moans drove him on and fueled the fire burning in him for her.

Reluctantly he pulled away from her, trying to ignore her sounds of protest and the caressing hands that attempted to draw him back. "Siobhan," he groaned, "Baby, please." He sighed as her lips investigated his neck and traced warm kisses across his collarbone.

"Mac." She murmured in response, "I have been waiting for you to kiss me for hours. I thought you never would." She whispered huskily. "Please don't make me wait for more."

Mac groaned in frustration and dragged her hands from around his neck. Looking at her deeply, he placed a finger under her chin and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"Honey, I would like nothing more than to forget this whole thing and take you back to my place for the next month." At her sound of encouragement, Mac mentally braced himself against his bodies reaction to her willingness. "We can't, baby," he sighed. "Raving Fae lunatic, remember?"

She pouted prettily and snorted in annoyance, "You are right." She admitted. "I let my feelings get the best of me for a moment."

"Rain check?" He asked, chuckling a little at her look of confusion. "We'll pick this up later at a more appropriate time and place." He clarified.

"Most definitely." She said, moving to continue up the stairs. Turning to grin at him saucily, she said, "When that time presents itself, I will not be deterred."

 _Lord, have mercy!_ He thought as he watched the sway of her hips as she climbed the stairs ahead of him. Grinning, he took two at a time and caught up with her.

 _ **JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS**_

Robert Williams was just relaxing with the evening paper when a knock sounded at the door. Toby came bounding out of the kitchen, running to answer.

"Find out who it is first son!" Robert shouted, sighing in frustration as the 11 year old boy flung open the door without care or caution.

"It's Sarah!" He called. Then pausing, tilted his head and added, "And two dudes!"

Jareth crouched down to look Toby in the eye, "And How are you this evening, young man?" He asked smoothly, "Your sister and I have come to speak with your father. I wonder if you would mind keeping Liam here occupied?" He said, gesturing behind him.

"Wow!" Toby said wide eyed. "Sure, I guess I can help you out." Toby tried acting nonchalant and put upon, but Sarah and Jareth both saw the sparkle of excitement in his eyes.

Robert stepped up behind his son and eyed his daughter and her companions thoughtfully.

"Sarah," he said carefully, "This is an unexpected surprise."

"Hi, dad." She replied, reaching over Toby to give her father a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't call first, there is something important we need to discuss."

"So I gathered." Squeezing Toby's shoulders to get his attention, Robert said, "Toby, why don't you show Liam your video games in the family room."

"Before my homework is done?" Toby asked, cautiously excited.

Robert smiled indulgently at him and tousled his curly mop of golden blond hair. "Just this once."

Toby squealed with excitement, grabbing Liam by the hand he started pulling him into the house and down the hall, excitedly asking him if he preferred Donkey Kong or Space Invaders. "I have Nintendo, so we could play Mario Brothers if you prefer, but Sar's old Atari is so much more fun, it's retro." He said matter of factly.

Sarah smiled after them, hoping that the time Liam had spent above had prepared him for the video game challenge that Toby was currently issuing.

"So, what's going on Sarah?" Robert asked pointedly.

Sarah sighed and looked at her father, noticing for the first time, the gray at his temples and the tired lines around his mouth and eyes.

"Maybe we should take this in to your office, dad." She said gently.

"By all means," he replied, leading the way.

Once they were all seated and Robert had offered Jareth a brandy, Sarah took a deep breath and began with the cover story that they had come up with on the 90 minute train ride.

"Dad, the thing is, I've been working with Interpol on a highly classified case." Sarah looked to Jareth for encouragement, at his slight nod, she continued. "The criminal we have been targeting is extremely viscous, deadly." Taking a deep breath and continuing under Roberts steady gaze, Sarah weaved the lie that she regretted having to tell, but knowing was necessary to protect her father and Toby.

"So," Robert said at the end, "You and Agent King have been gallivanting the globe, chasing a murderous maniac, to keep the world a little safer?"

"Yes." She replied simply, bowing her head against her father's steady gaze.

"Sarah," her father said, "Look at me."

Raising her head she met him and the eye, expecting to be blasted by his temper and thrown out on her ear. "I'm so proud of you." He said simply.

Sarah stared at him in shock, "But," she spluttered, "I've put you and Toby in danger!"

"Yes, I would have liked to avoid that side effect." He said, "But what you are doing, you're going to save lives. That's admirable."

Sarah wondered how admirable he would think it was if he knew the entire story.

"So, Agent King," Robert said, "Interpol has a safe house where Toby and I can stay temporarily?"

Sarah, Jareth and Liam had decided to take Robert and Toby to the Underground for the duration. The best way to do that was take them to a little known manor house in the Elvin Kingdom, the area so closely resembled the French countryside that Jareth thought it would be a simple matter to alter their memory. Liam would implant the memory of a private jet taking them to the safe house and the car ride there from the airport. They had decided that was the best course of action at this time. Sarah had agreed to the elaborate ruse with the understanding that when this was all over, Robert would be told the truth and he and Sarah would decide what, if anything, to tell Toby.

"That is correct, Mr. Williams." Jareth replied, giving Sarah a sidelong look. "Given that Sarah and I's presence is required in the City, we will be sending Liam and two other agents with you, Gavin and Rowena. They have been stationed outside your home since word of the potential threat came through."

"Well then, I'll gather some things for Toby and I and we'll get going." Robert said, standing up and reaching out to take Jareth's hand.

"Just one thing, dad," Sarah said, "The safe house is very remote, very rustic…" At a loss how best to explain, Sarah looked to Jareth.

"Ah, yes," he said, picking up on the problem. "There is no electricity at the safe house. There is indoor plumbing, all your needs will be met by the staff, however, young Toby will be unable to bring his video game systems." Jareth explained. "You understand the need for this safe house to be completely off the grid, so to speak." He finished.

"Well, that will be a little rough on Toby if it takes too long to tie this guy up." Robert said, chuckling at his own joke. "I don't think he'll be too put out, this will all be a great adventure for him."

While Robert went upstairs to pack a couple of bags, Sarah and Jareth went into the family room where Liam and Toby were playing a spirited game of space invaders.

"Hey Tobes," Sarah said. "You and dad are going to take a little trip, ok?"

"But I have baseball practice tomorrow." Toby said plaintively, "And Josh Alden said he was going to bring the baseball his dad caught at the World Series, I want to make sure all the signatures are legit."

"I'm sorry, Toby," Sarah said, feeling like the worst sister ever. "I wouldn't make you go if it weren't very important."

Toby huffed and turned his back on his sister. His back stiff and straight as he furiously concentrated on the game.

"Let me talk to him." Jareth offered, moving to sit next to Toby on the sofa. He murmured in Toby's ear for a moment, then Toby jumped up and exclaimed, "For real?" At Jareth's nod, he let out a whoop and ran out of the room to find his father, determined to make sure he packed the right clothes for him.

"What did you say to him?" Sarah asked.

"I told him that you were working undercover for Interpol and that the man we were chasing had threatened him and your father, I explained that they were both in grave danger and would have to immediately go to a safe house in the French countryside." Jareth replied.

Sarah looked at him, mouth hanging open. "That worked?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"Young boys are notoriously blood thirsty," Jareth replied, smirking, "I merely appealed to his sense of adventure."

"Men." Sarah muttered, turning away to go see if her dad needed any help.

Thirty minutes later, Robert and Toby packed up, Liam drove away in the family care, carrying them to safety. As Sarah watched her little brother waving from the back seat of the sedan, her glamour wavered for a brief moment with her anger. She turned feral Fae eyes on Jareth and snarled, "Let's get this bastard."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**_ I love my readers and reviews! I'm like a kid when I get that notification in my e-mail! Keep'em coming, they inspire me to write faster.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I thought, possibly, in the spirit of Christmas, that I could have some rights over Labyrinth, alas, no. Still don't own it, I still make no profit from it.

Aldric stood in a small, damp basement. Candles providing earie, flickering light. A woman, bound, bruised and bleeding lie naked before him. He belly swollen in late pregnancy.

"Wish the child away!" He demanded, as he struck her across the face, receiving only the faintest of moans for his efforts. The woman was weak from blood loss and pain. Barely able to move or to register what he wanted from her any longer.

"Worthless human!" He screamed in rage. Pacing around the small area, hands running repeatedly through his hair, he muttered to himself, "How will I lure them here? How will I force them to come if I cannot get this stupid, worthless, woman to say the simplest of lines?" As he made to strike the woman again, he heard a heavy step on the stairs.

"Ah, Detective Cooper," He said lightly, "So good of you to join us." Picking the woman up by her hair, smiling faintly at the thin scream she let out, Aldric dragged her by the hair and tossed her in Coops direction. "Do be a good boy and take out the trash," he said carelessly.

"Wh-hmm- What do you want me to do with her?" Coop stammered.

"I do not care!" Aldric screamed, "Dispose of it!"

Coop lifted the woman into his arms as gently as he could, he shuddered when he felt the baby in her belly stir against him. He knew that Aldric meant for him to kill her and blanked his mind against it. He knew this woman was nothing to Aldric, so many things Coop had done, he had never questioned, now he wondered if he was on the winning side. Aldric seemed to be losing it quickly. The woman slumped in his arms, unconscious, as he carried her up the stairs. Looking at her bruised and battered face and feeling the life stirring within her, he knew he couldn't kill her. He placed her as gently as he could in the back of his car, there was an E.R. about 7 blocks away, he could just say he found her like this. The paperwork would be a bitch, but he just couldn't bring himself to end her life and that of the child she carried.

Getting behind the wheel, he decided he would drop the woman off at the hospital and try to get as far away as he could, as fast as he could.

"Mac, I sure could use your help on this one." He muttered to himself as he pulled away from the curb.

 _ **JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS**_

Mac and Siobhan sat with several detectives in a rarely used conference room. Mac had laid out the players and the mission, watching each ones face for signs of unwillingness to believe the impossibility of what he was saying. No one looked at him with open disbelief or hostility, so Mac was tentatively hopeful that he had chosen the right people to go to. If need be, Siobhan was willing to give a small demonstration to provide proof of all that he had said.

Detective Donaldson sat back in his chair, fingers rubbing his jaw. Thoughtfully he turned his gaze to his partner, Kinecke. "Well, Dave, what do you think about this?" He asked, a low tingle starting in his gut at the thought of what was to come. He didn't even consider that Mac wasn't telling them straight, he was too solid of a cop. The fact that he showed up with a smoking hot babe that just screamed otherworld, hell, if this is what losing your marbles got you, he was in.

Kinecke rubbed a hand through his hair, looking at the other detectives sitting at the table. They all had that same fire in their eye. They were hot on a case, every one of them to a person would trust Mac with their lives, no one questioned that he was telling the truth now. Mac says some magical maniac was threatening their city? Well, let's go help Mac kick his ass.

"I'm in." Kinecke said.

"I'm in." Detective Morton followed.

"Why the hell not." Adams followed suit.

Around the room, murmurs of acceptance went through. Siobhan looked at Mac with pride beaming in her eyes. This was a man that people trusted, that they would follow loyally into battle. Despite his rough and cagey look, he appeared to be a noble man who inspired his peers. She couldn't wait to see him in battle.

A knock sounded at the door, at Mac's quiet, "Enter." A uniformed police officer stepped in, clearing his throat he said to Mac, "Sir, you asked me to let you know if we heard anything about Detective Cooper," at Mac's nod he continued, "Well, sir, he just dropped off a Jane Doe at St. Mary's, she appears to be badly beaten and about 8 ½ months pregnant."

Mac rose and gestured to Siobhan to follow him, taking the small radios out of his pocket, he tossed them on the center of the conference table, "Put these in your ears, we'll be able to communicate with them, Siobhan and I will go check out the Jane Doe and contact you with a meet up location." Walking through the door, he stopped at the sound of Morton's voice.

"I suggest the Flatiron Building." He said, looking around to see the agreeing nods from the rest of the Detectives.

"Why that one?" Mac asked.

"Well," Morton began, "You can get a really good clear view of almost all of Manhattan from the rooftop."

Mac grinned, "That's a solid plan, Morton." Looking at the rest of them, mulling it over, he slowly nodded. "Yep, that's the plan. 1 hour on the rooftop of the Flatiron it is." Turning to Siobhan he asked, "Is there anything they can bring that would offer them any measure of protection?"

Siobhan thought for a moment, then said, "Courage." Then looking at all of the people willing to help the man she was already half way in love with added, "As much iron as you can carry wouldn't be a bad plan either." With that, she and Mac walked out the door, closing it on the beginnings of a discussion on whether bullets were technically iron.

Walking down the hallway, Mac slung his arm over Siobhan's shoulder, noticing how her long legged stride matched his perfectly, he grinned slightly.

"What the hell is Coop doing with a woman who's 8 ½ months pregnant?" He mused.

Siobhan sighed heavily, "I think I know," she said. "It doesn't bode well for anyone. Aldric is getting desperate to corner the King and Queen, I can't believe he would try something so foolish."

"What?" Mac asked, stopping and turning to face her. "What is he trying to do?"

"Aldric cannot take children, that is not in his power. Ideally he would probably attempt to kidnap a child and wish it away to make King Jareth appear. There are rules that must be followed, even in an attempted coupe, there are rules." She explained. "Aldric cannot kidnap a child and wish it away, so." She trailed off, looking at Mac as horrific understanding dawned on is face.

"He kidnapped a pregnant woman trying to force her to wish away her child." He finished.

"Yes, precisely." She agreed, a small frown marring her face, "Although, I do not know why. It wouldn't work. An unborn child cannot be wished away. The child must take its first breath of life before its caregiver can wish it away."

"Wait," Mac said, "If Aldric cannot kidnap children, why did you and Liam have to hide away above as children? Wouldn't you have been safe from him out in the open?"

"There are more things to fear than Aldric," She said softly. "More horrors at his command than you can imagine."

Siobhan moved away from Mac and continued down the hall to the stairs, he watched her walking away, silently vowing that after this was over, he would move heaven and earth to make sure that haunted, sorrowful look never entered her eyes again.

 _ **JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS**_

Sarah and Jareth moved swiftly and silently through lower Manhattan. Eyes scanning the shadows for any sign of a threat.

"Where did you say we were meeting them?" She asked Jareth.

"The rooftop of the Flatiron." He responded, stopping short and pulling her back as he noticed something slither in an alley.

"Can't we transport there?" She asked, carefully looking around a corner before starting forward again.

"I would still prefer magic usage to be kept at a minimum," he responded. "Based on the amount of friends we're seeing in the shadows, I do not think he has any idea where we are or where we are going. I would like to keep it that way for the moment."

Coming to a stop at the corner of East 21st , Jareth carefully looked up 5th Avenue to make sure all was well. Even at this time of night, traffic was heavy. Motioning Sarah to follow him, he swiftly moved the 1 ½ blocks north to the entrance of the building.

"What, no gadgets for detecting murdering Fae and an army of shadows?" Sarah snarked. She was getting tired of the cat and mouse. She wanted to face Aldric down and get this over with.

Jareth turned to look at her, raising an elegant brow at her. Hunching her shoulders, Sarah mumbled, "You're annoyed too."

"It seems someone has left the door open for us." Jareth said, opening it and sweeping Sarah inside. "I believe the most expedient way is the elevator." He said, smoothly. "Unless you would like to walk up 22 flights of stairs."

"Makes no difference to me, glitter pants, I feel like I could run the Boston Marathon." Sarah said, temper flashing in her eyes.

"Sarah," Jareth sighed heavily. "Why are you angry?"

"Why aren't you?" She shot back hotly. "Why are you so calm?" She started pacing in front of the elevator bank, agitation clear on her face.

Suddenly, Jareth reached out and grabbed her by the arm, turning her to face him. Sarah flinched at the look of pure fury in his eyes, the hardness of his beautiful face. She was reminded clearly that this man was not human. With a twist of his lips, he sneered at her and said, "You think I am not angry?" With a snarl he pushed her against the wall, Sarah winced slightly, even though it didn't hurt. It was more of the thought that he could hurt her, his icy controlled rage was heating up by the second.

"I am beyond angry, _Precious_." Jareth said, leaning in so close that Sarah could feel his breath on her face. "You have been dealing with this for a few weeks, I have been tracking and fighting this bloody traitor for more than 200 _years_." He snarled. Releasing her arms he abruptly turned his back on her and worked to control his rage.

"Keeping control of our emotions is extraordinarily important, Sarah, Aldric and his ilk will feed on our anger, our fear and our hostility." In control of himself now, he turned to look at her, tenderness and love on his face as he reached out to stroke her cheek. "He knows nothing of love and affection," Smiling he leaned in to tenderly kiss her forehead, "Or bravery." He added. "You must not let your anger and frustration get the better of you. Believe me when I tell you that it only leads to heartache and destruction."

Sarah sighed heavily, "I feel edgy," she confessed. "Off kilter and out of sync."

Jareth looked at her thoughtfully, "Yes," He said. "You would. You are newly Fae and away from the source of your power. The Labyrinth." He added at her questioning look. "As its king, I am linked, however, I am older and more powerful, for the moment, than you are. I can go long periods of time away from her and the underground." Gently he drew her to him. "Think of it like this, you are but a babe in terms of magical ability, you still need the nourishment of your mother, The Labyrinth. Yes, I granted you certain powers, however, she is your life force. Eventually you will absorb enough that you can be away for longer and longer periods of time with no ill effects."

"So, what?" Sarah asked, "I need to go get another fix from my mommy?"

Jareth smiled, "Oh, I think I can offer you enough nourishment to get you through, I am bound to The Labyrinth and also to you, I can give you a bit of a magical boost."

"Why can't I just link to the Labyrinth?" She asked. "I did it before."

"That type of magical link would surely be tracked by Aldric," Jareth replied, "No, I can give you enough to settle you and when it doesn't matter if he knows where we are, then you can open a link, if you are able." He continued, as he removed his gloves and cupped her face with his bare hands."

"So, what do we do now? Some kind of Vulcan mind meld?" At his look of confusion, she sighed heavily and muttered, "Never mind."

Jareth pressed himself against her and lowered his lips to hers, "Just a kiss, my love," he whispered and slanted his mouth against hers.

Sarah felt a tingle and warmth, spreading from where their lips were joined, down through her body. She felt her heart beat frantically inside her chest, seeming like it was going to beat itself right out of her ribs. She held onto Jareth for dear life as she felt the world around her tilt and whirl out of control. When she thought she could take no more, he pulled back and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, gathering her close to him while she trembled and swayed against him.

"Wow," she said, "That was some kiss."

Jareth smiled against her hair, "Come," he said, "We must join the others. I feel that the time has come to finish this." Pulling her gently into the elevator, he turned to her with a grim expression, "One way or the other, after tonight, our worlds will never be the same."

They rode the elevator in silence, when they arrived at the top floor, they took the hallway down to the roof access point. Stepping out, Jareth motioned Sarah to stay back as he assessed the situation. Upon seeing Mac and Siobhan standing next to the ledge, speaking with several other people, he relaxed and motioned Sarah to follow him.

"Siobhan," Jareth said, striding toward her and Mac, "What information do you have for us?"

"Your Majesties," Siobhan said, bowing slightly, "Mac and I have just come from discovering some very disturbing news." Turning slightly toward Mac, she motioned him forward to join the conversation.

"Yeah," Mac started, "I just can't wrap my head around this one."

"What now?" Sarah asked.

"Well, Your Highness, it seems that Aldric has completely lost touch with reality." Siobhan said. She hesitated a moment, looking to Jareth, then Sarah. "It seems that Aldric has decided to try to draw you out. He means to force you to answer a summons to a wished away." Siobhan said, "Unfortunately, he is trying to force women in the late stages of pregnancy to wish away the babes still in their wombs."

"My God," Sarah whispered.

"This is…" Jareth began, "I have no words for this." He finished, placing a soothing hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Messed up," Mac said harshly. "That's the only thing I can find to say about that."

"We have just been to a hospital to see one of his victims." Siobhan said, moving closer to Mac, "She was badly beaten and traumatized. They say the babe will survive. I did what I could to sooth her mind and heal her body, I fear that it was not enough." She finished sadly.

"When this is over," Jareth said, "I will visit the woman, perhaps I will be able to heal her and completely wipe the memory from her mind."

"Can you re-order time for her, Jareth?" Sarah asked. "Make it so this terrible thing never happened to her?"

"I will try, precious." He replied. "One must be careful in situation such as this. Women with child are delicate, one wrong move and I could end up doing more harm than good."

"Is it time to take this bastard out yet?" Mac asked, "I really want to take this bastard out."

"Yes," Jareth responded, "It is time. Let us gather everyone and prepare."

Sarah shuddered at the look in his eye. If it had been anyone else, she may have felt sorry for the person who put that feral gleam in Jareth's eye, the only thought she had about Aldric and Coop was, she hoped she got a piece of them too.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:**_ I have to have a fangirl moment here, congrats to Jetredgirl on her Crystal Owl Award. If you haven't read any of her work, I recommend that you do so now. Well, not right now, finish reading this latest chapter on my humble offering first…lol The award was for His Champion's Journey, however, I haven't read a bad story from her. As I have mentioned before, I am very partial to Goblin King of Rock and Roll. Ok, fangirl moment over…lol Thank you to all of my reviewers.

 **Honoria Granger:** Thank you for catching grammatical and syntax errors, I really do appreciate that, I try my best to catch them all myself, however, sometimes I just get excited and on a roll. Don't fret about the Flatiron building, I have a plan.

 **Enchantedpeachdreams:** Where ya been girl? Hope all is well in your world; we're getting down to the wire now.

 **The Banshee's Tears:** Welcome! I am so glad you're enjoying our adventure!

Sarah looked around at the faces of the men and women Mac had gathered. They all looked resolved and grim. She hoped they would be able to stay with them through the rest of what was to come.

"Sarah." Jareth said, breaking into her thoughts. "Come here for a moment." Turning, she looked to see where he had moved away from the rest of the group with Siobhan.

Standing in the center of the rooftop, Jareth and Siobhan had removed their gloves and were clasping hands, Mac was also there and held Siobhan's other hand forming a small semi-circle, Jareth held out his free hand to Sarah and she took it.

"No, my dear, remove your gloves." Jareth said, Sarah looked down with a frown, she hadn't even remembered she was wearing them, they had so quickly become a part of her.

"Quick round of ring around the rosie, Jareth?" Sarah asked, pealing her gloves off and taking his hand.

"No, my love, I have an idea about this place, I felt it as soon as we stepped onto the roof." Jareth said, at Sarah, Siobhan's and Mac's questioning look he explained, "I believe this roof top was once used as a Fairy Ring. If that is the case, there is some residual magic left and we may be able to tap into it. Creating a safe zone, so to speak."

Siobhan gasped in surprise, "My Lord, I did not feel any magic."

"It's there," Jareth assured her. "Very faint, perhaps the four of us will be able to call it more fully forth."

"Seven would be better." Siobhan said. "A full coven."

"Yes," Jareth agreed, "However, we don't have that luxury."

"Why would I be able to do this? I'm not Fae, I have no magical ability." Mac said, looking at the other three uneasily. The last thing he wanted to do was fail and look like a fool in front of Siobhan.

"I believe you do possess magic, Detective." Jareth said firmly. "You have a pure aura, the purest I have ever seen, you have the ability to stop darkness and a willing, loving and kind spirit."

Mac looked over at Siobhan briefly, he felt the beginnings of a blush scorch a path from the tips of his ears, down to his neck.

"Well, you know," he stammered, "A man does his best."

Siobhan squeezed his fingers briefly and then looked to Jareth and Sarah saying, "What now Your Majesty?"

Jareth closed his eyes and began to chant in an ancient language, Sarah closed her eyes too, feeling a deep sense of calm overtake her. Power flowed through her and she let her head fall back, feeling an immense pull, she joined Jareth in his chant, slightly startled that she seemed to understand him and know what to say and when.

As Jareth continued, a faint golden circle began to form, shimmering faintly at first, then growing in intensity. Siobhan gasped as she watched the Fairy Ring come to life, winding around each one of them. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at Mac. The golden light seemed to illuminate him from the inside. Pulsing softly in and around him, giving his skin a glittering, golden sheen.

"My Lord," She whispered softly to Jareth, "Look." At her soft murmur, Jareth stopped his chanting and regarded Mac. He had suspected as much and was pleased to see that he was right. Mac did possess some magic. Possibly Elven or maybe even a small trace of Fae blood somewhere in his family tree. Jareth let out a soft sigh of satisfaction, feeling that their chance of victory had just raised exponentially.

With the Fairy Ring glowing all around them, Jareth motioned to Mac's friends to come over. "We have just announced our location to Aldric very loudly," he said, looking at everyone. "I cannot express firmly enough how important it is that we keep in constant communication with each other." He held out his hand that contained his ear bud that was connected to all of the others. "You've all been warned what to be on the look out for?" At their nods of affirmation, he nodded and continued, "Good. The most powerful weapon you will have at your disposal is your belief in good triumphing over evil. Do not discount the magic of positive thinking and always, always, trust your instincts. These creatures are made of shadow, they feed on fear and despair. Keep a positive frame of mind and a light handy. If you get into a spot, contact any of the four of us and we will either come to your aid or send someone else. Do you all understand?" At their nods, Jareth turned to Mac and said, "This is your team, you know best their strengths, send them out as you see fit, I believe a four block radius of this building should be sufficient."

"What are we going to do?" Sarah asked.

Jareth gave her a razor sharp, feral grin, "We, my dear, are going to draw that murdering coward into the light."

 _ **JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS**_

Jareth's mother stood outside the gates of the castle, surrounded by the Goblin army. She knew her husband stood at the entrance of The Labyrinth with his soldiers and the Elven army. There was a sense of fear and excitement in the air. The soldiers eager to face their enemy, the inhabitants of The Labyrinth scurrying inside the city gates for protection.

A soft white orb started to float towards Gwendolyn, as it neared it took on a more human shape. She smiled in relief at the appearance of The Labyrinth spirit.

"It has begun, My Lady." The Labyrinth said in its melodious voice. "They have opened the Fairy Ring and created a coven, Aldric will know their location and attempt to engage them."

"I hope that directing them to that particular ring was a wise choice." Gwendolyn said, biting at her lower lip in worry. "That is the only ring that leads directly to the Underground."

"I am aware, Your Majesty," The Labyrinth said, pulsing brightly for a moment. "Your armies are prepared, The King and his Queen have adequate back up in the Above. It may be a wise move to bring the battle here." Still pulsing gently, the being appeared to be considering options. "If they are here, I can more fully channel my magic to them. Everything I have, I must use to protect this kingdom. I can offer them very little in the Above, or I risk The Goblin Kingdom falling."

How do we tell them to bring the battle here?" Gwendolyn asked, alarm ringing in her voice.

"The Goblin King is a shrewd warrior." The Labyrinth responded serenely. "He will know what to do when the time is right."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:**_ I love all of the reviews! Thank you all _so_ much! I feel I must warn everyone that this Fic is rated "M" for a reason. If you are squeamish, or have triggers for sexual situations or violence, you may not want to continue reading this story. I want all of my readers to have a good experience reading my story. It is not my intention to cause undue stress because of a work of fiction. This story takes place 10 years after the movie, so Sarah is a consenting adult. Who knows how old Jareth is, he really wouldn't say Let's all assume, for the sake of argument, that he is well over the age of consent. That being said, there are only a few more chapters to go, so I hope you all enjoy this latest.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing of The Labyrinth, I make no money from it. Mac? He's mine, all mine.

Sir Didymus and Hoggle traveled the dark twisting corridors of the dungeons beneath the castle. The damp darkness only relieved by the small torch that Hoggle carried to lead the way. Spiders and other creatures they preferred not to think of scurried away beneath their feet, the rough stone walls feeling closer the farther in they went.

"I's don't know about this Didymus." Hoggle said roughly. "We don't knows what's down here. This could end up bein' more trouble than it's worth."

"Steady on there Hoggle," Didymus said cheerfully. "I know exactly who we are looking for, he should prove to be an invaluable ally." Hoggle turned to look at Didymus in surprise. "Provided he agrees, of course." Didymus finished quietly.

"Wouldn't the fact that he's down here, make him less than willing?" Hoggle asked sarcastically.

"Not so, not so, brother Hoggle!" The little fox chirped. "Just because one finds themselves on the wrong side of the law in one respect, doesn't mean he isn't still loyal to King and Kingdom."

" _I_ wouldn't be so loyal if I got thrown into the dungeons." Hoggle grumbled.

"Ah! Here we are then." Didymus said brightly. "Go on then, Hoggle, open the door." He said, gesturing to the keys dangling at Hoggle's side.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Didymus." Hoggle continued to grumble. "I don't think Jareth would like us releasing one of his prisoners."

"Oh, get on with it, man!" Didymus snarled, beginning to get impatient. "His sentence is almost up anyway, I'm sure he will be more than happy to serve the King in return for an early release."

"How long was his sentence?" Hoggle asked.

"Two hundred years." Didymus replied impatiently. "Now open the cell, Hoggle. We haven't a moment to lose. This creature will be invaluable to The Crown."

Hoggle hesitated a moment longer and looked over at Sir Didymus impatiently tapping his foot, the plume on his hat bobbing in mirrored agitation. "Creature?" Hoggle whispered as he unlocked the door, moving aside as Didymus rushed past him.

"Ah!" Didymus exclaimed. "There you are good fellow." Walking further into the cell, he called back to Hoggle, "Dim the lantern, brother. Charon dislikes bright light."

Hoggle dimmed the lantern and shuffled hesitantly into the cell, looking around, he couldn't make out anything at first, but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he gasped at what he saw there.

"Didymus! No!" Hoggle exclaimed softly, "You can't, no way, Jareth will have both our hides hangin' above his fireplace!"

In the darkness of the cell a small creature with skin black as onyx stood smiling at Didymus and Hoggle with small razor teeth. His eyes shimmered liquid gold and over his skin, bright as daylight, tattoos in the same liquid gold shimmered in swirls, the patterns ancient ruins telling the story of its tribe and ancestry.

"Tis the only thing that can beat these shadow creatures. A demon that walks the night and shadows alongside them." Didymus said.

Charon regarded Didymus and Hoggle quietly, never blinking and standing unnaturally still, finally he spoke, his deep boom of a voice belying his small stature, "Sir Knight, to what do I owe this unexpected to visit? And where, might I ask, is your valiant, tasty, steed?"

Sir Didymus cleared his throat and paused for a moment, thinking possibly Hoggle had been right. However, he had always known Charon to be an admirable adversary.

"Yes, well," Didymus stammered, "I decided under the circumstances, perhaps it best to leave Ambrosias with Ludo." Didymus shivered at the wicked smile Charon gave him. Unless his eyes were deceiving him it seemed the little creatures teeth had become even sharper.

Hoggle grabbed Didymus roughly and drug him back toward the door, whispering sharply in his ear, "A Midnight Elf? Are you crazy? Has the stench from that damn bog finally addled your pea brain?"

"I'm sure, Brother Hoggle, I have no idea what you are talking about." Didymus said stiffly. "There is naught but sweet smelling grass and fragrant breezes outside my dwelling. Charon is over all a good being." Didymus insisted. "He just has an eccentric palette that sometimes is misunderstood."

Hoggle huffed and threw up his hands, "Bugger off with the both of you then, I'll wait outside," he grumbled. "Where it's relatively safe!"

Didymus turned back to Charon, "My good sir," he began, "King Jareth and Queen Sarah require your assistance. It is a dangerous mission and will require you to travel from this realm to the one above, are you willing to serve the Crown?" Didymus swallowed nervously as Charon continued to watch him silently, a small smirk on his face. It was impossible to tell what his thoughts might be.

"Sir Knight," Charon began, "It would be my honor to serve the Crown, on one condition."

"What is your condition Midnight Elf?" Didymus asked, hoping it was nothing he couldn't deliver.

"I wish to be returned to my Kingdom with a full pardon."

Didymus thought on what he said for a moment. Surely King Jareth would understand making this deal with the Midnight Elf. "Done." Didymus stated. At Charon's gleeful smile he added, "Provided you serve King Jareth and Queen Sarah until _they_ are satisfied with your service." Charon's smile dimmed a little so Didymus added, "And they must return alive and in _excellent_ health and condition."

"Done." Charon said, holding out his shackled hands for Didymus to release them.

"You will find them…" Didymus began, unlocking the shackles.

"I know where to find them." Charon interrupted. "You think I cannot smell Aldrics stink even here? His and those creatures that do his bidding?"

At Didymus' look of surprise, Charon chuckled darkly, saying, "There are some things, Sir Knight, that even the most depraved of creatures would not enter into a bargain with. Your King and Queen are in grave danger. I hold no love for the Goblin King that has kept me prisoner for two hundred years for such a minor offense, however, should he and his Queen fail, not only does The Goblin Kingdom fall, but the entire of the Underground."

Once Charon was free, he started quickly for the door, his golden eyes glowing and his tattoos seeming to move like liquid gold over his body.

"I sure hope you know what you're doin', Didymus." Hoggle grumbled as they started their return to the castle proper.

"So do I, Brother." Didymus murmured.

 _ **JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS**_

Mac, Siobhan and their group of detectives rode down the elevator to the ground floor. Mac put his ear bud in a tapped it to activate it like Jareth had shown him, he signaled the others to do the same.

"Ground Control to Major Tom," Mac said, checking the link.

"How very amusing, Detective." Jareth's voice said in his ear. "I trust you are all well?"

"So far so good." Mac said, smiling. "Of course, we haven't gotten out of the elevator yet."

"Just remember, Detective, we set out a very large welcome mat when we activated the Fairy Ring. Be careful" Jareth said.

"You guys too." Mac stated. "I expect a month of R&R at your resort when this is all over. No getting blown to bits to renege on that."

"I wouldn't dream of it Detective." Jareth said dryly.

Mac turned to Siobhan and said, "We're a go." Turning to the other detectives he said, "All right guys, you heard the man. We need a four block perimeter. These things like the shadows, hate the light. You all have your gear?" At their nod, Mac turned to Siobhan and handed her one of the bags that Jareth had arranged to be in the elevator when they got in. "Know how to use these, Siobhan?"

"I believe so." She said, her voice calmer than she felt inside.

"Then let's dance." Mac said, opening the elevator doors and leading everyone out.

 _ **JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS**_

Jareth turned to Sarah, saying grimly, "They are as prepared as they can be."

Sarah nodded, wondering if she was as prepared as she could be. She twisted her gloves in her hand, trying to feel along the link to the Labyrinth and getting concerned when she could feel it. She raised her brow at Jareth, sending her nervousness down her link with him, unwilling to put her uneasiness into words.

"Don't worry, my love," he said, sensing her mood loud and clear. "The Labyrinth will reconnect with us when the time is right." He put an arm around her and drew her close, resting his chin on top of her head.

Both of them turned, startled when they heard a loud crack behind them, arms still wrapped around each other. Sarah looked down to see a round, impossibly ugly goblin dressed in, what she could only assume, it considered armor. A silver colander on his head and his rotund little body squished between what looked like silver serving platters. Tufts of greenish, gray hair poked through the holes on the colander, making him look like some tiny, round, mad scientist.

"Kingy!" The little goblin exclaimed, then seeing Sarah, impossibly blushed as crimson as his little green body could, he exclaimed, "Queenie!"

"Grunt," Jareth said with mild exasperation, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Ah," Grunt said, looking confused for a moment, then is little eyes lit up, "Sir Didymus send me!" He said happily.

When no more of an answer was forthcoming, Jareth sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes, "Well?" He asked.

"Oh! Yes!" Grunt said, "Sir Didymus say, Kingy and Queenie has shadow help. He let Charon go." He said happily.

Jareth let out a low growl, teeth snapping he snarled, "I will have that foxes hide!"

"Whoa, wait," Sarah said, "Who is Charon?"

Jareth paced back and forth, a look of murderous rage on his face, "Charon," he spat, "Is a murdering, deceitful, Midnight Elf that I had locked in my dungeon for the rest of eternity."

"Oh!" Grunt popped up, "Sir Didymus say to remind you Charon sentence was 200 years and is up in 90. Charon pledge loyalty to Kingy and Queenie. He b-b-bound to help." With that, Grunt sat down with a proud smile on his face and promptly stuck his misshapen big toe in his mouth and started to rock and suck on it.

Sarah looked at Jareth, wondering what he would make of this, she offered, "Didymus probably thought he was doing the right thing. Grunt did say that this Charon creature had pledged his loyalty to us."

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well," he sighed, "There's nothing for it now, I suppose. We'll just have to wait and see what comes of it."

"Jareth," Sarah said, with sudden alarm, "If Grunt can get above, what's to keep Aldric and his ilk from getting to the Underground?"

"What indeed?" Said a thick voice from behind them.

Sarah turned and screamed as Aldric stepped out of the shadows, a black crystal held in his hands. Jareth turned at Sarah's cry of alarm and started to put himself between Sarah and Aldric just as he threw the crystal at them.

"Jareth!" Sarah cried as the crystal came at him. Without thought, she reached out and caught the crystal in her bare hand.

"Sarah! No!" Jareth cried, but it was too late. Her bare hands had already touched the poisoned crystal.

Aldric laughed like a mad man as he watched Sarah become still as a statue, an expression of horror frozen on her face.

"What have you done to her?" Jareth snarled, wrapping his fingers around Aldrics throat.

"Tsk, Tsk, Goblin King. This is not the way to save your precious Queen." The last was choked out as Jareth's fingers tightened on his windpipe.

"What. Have. You. Done?" Jareth bit out.

Aldric grinned evilly, showing his sharp, feral teeth. "I've turned all her dreams in to nightmares."


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:**_ There will be some gruesome details in this chapter. Please proceed at your own risk. This fic is rated "M" for a reason. Sorry it has been so long since an update, I had planned on having this chapter up sooner. My son so nicely decided to help mommy clean and dumped an entire bottle of dish soap on my laptop. I wanted to cry, I wanted to wring his neck. I unfortunately lost a lot of files and this chapter was one of them. I had to start from scratch. All I can say is the kid is lucky he's so darn cute…..lol. I kid, I love my kids, even when they are destructive little goblins.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing of Labyrinth, I make no profit, I do this solely for my own and of course my readers, entertainment.

Sarah felt a blinding pain when she caught the crystal in her hand. Turning to ask Jareth what had happened, she found herself outside the gates of the Labyrinth. The elaborate doors hung open at an awkward, drunken angle, preventing no one and no _thing_ from moving freely between the interior and exterior of the maze. She turned to look around, expecting to see Hoggle or the fairies somewhere near. Seeing nothing, she turned her attention back to the entrance of the maze and studied the walls on either side. Gone was the glitter and eye lichen that had adorned the walls when she had been a runner. A rusty red sort of dirt coated everything, stirring into a small dust tornado in the hot dry wind that was blowing through the open doors. Cautiously, she stepped through, looking to either side as she had done before.

Deciding to turn to her right, she followed the endless corridor, noting the same lack of life and glitter that she had seen at the gates. No eyes followed her as she made her way slowly forward. Every once in a while checking for an unseen gap in the endless stone. After what seemed like hours, Sarah stopped and leaned her back against the wall, looking around to try to get her bearings. Everything seemed the same yet completely different. The endless walls were the same, but this time there was no scurrying sounds of life all around her. Instead of the scent of magic in the air, it smelled stale and sour.

Sarah glanced down to her left and let out a startled scream. The worm, the one whom she had encountered on her last trip and had cheerfully offered her a cup of tea, sat on his little ledge, only this time there was no cherry little "Allo". He sat a rotting little corpse, bloated and bloody, what had once been his kind little eyes, blank and staring, his little mouth open in a silent scream.

"Poor little thing," she murmured. "What happened to you?" Looking around her, she sighed, "What happened to this wonderful, magical place?"

Taking a deep breath, she straightened, whispering to herself, "Well, if the worm is here. Or what's left of him, then the opening is directly across from me." As she started across the corridor to where she thought the opening may be, Sarah heard a shuffling to her right, glancing that way, she froze in horror, making it's way steadily toward her was a walking corpse.

 _ **JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS**_

Jareth continued to hold Aldric by the throat, snarling at him, while keeping a close watch on Sarah. She remained trapped in the crystal spell, motionless. Tapping the ear piece he spoke to the agents connected to him, "The Queen is in danger, I need back up." Satisfied that help was on the way, he turned a murderous glare back on Aldric, "If any harm comes to her, I will end you myself," he hissed.

"My, my," Aldric said, wincing as Jareth's fingers tightened again around his throat. "Such devotion from the Goblin King. I wonder though, will she show you the same in her living nightmare?"

"What are you playing at Aldric?" Jareth growled. "What spell did you place on that crystal?"

"One that you will never break!" Aldric howled. "You are weak and pathetic Goblin King, you place your trust and love in this human whore!" He spat, his eyes flaring in maniacal rage. "You think she loves you? You think that when everything is at stake, she will choose your life, your kingdoms life, over her own? Will she die for you?" Aldric struggled against Jareth's grip, his madness giving him strength. "What will she choose? When you offered your love before, she did not choose you! She left you! She preferred her sniveling baby brother over the mighty Goblin King, your love for her made you weak! You gave her magic of your own heart, you weakened yourself for a mere human! You don't deserve to wear your crown! You don't deserve to wield the power of the Labyrinth!"

Jareth's hand tightened again around Aldric's throat, causing him to wheeze and sputter, small drops of blood appeared where Jareth's finger nails dug in to the skin. Leaning close, Jareth whispered into Aldric's ear, "If she dies, I will make you wish for death a thousand times over, but it is a release I will never grant you."

Turning at the sound of agents appearing, Jareth waved a hand over Aldric and Iron shackles appeared on his wrists and ankles, connected by a long heavy iron chain to an iron collar around his neck. Aldric hissed in pain at his bonds. Glaring at Jareth he said, "You may have me, but I have legions of shadow soldiers who will see your precious Labyrinth burned to the ground."

"Better than you have tried," Jareth drawled.

 _ **JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS**_

Mac and Siobhan searched the shadows of Battery Park, eyes scanning the tree line and ears intently listening for the faintest rustle of the shadows. Siobhan began to speak but Mac held up a hand as he tracked movement to his left. Deciding it was nothing, he motioned with his head for Siobhan to follow him to a park bench under a solitary light.

When they reached it, Siobhan leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Something is wrong."

Mac raised a brow and looked around, "I don't see anything," he whispered back.

"Not down here," she said, gesturing to the Flatiron, "Up there."

"How do you know? Jareth hasn't radioed us," he said, scowling at the roof of the building.

"I have felt an enormous surge of magic, many Fae have congregated on that roof," she hissed.

"What do you want to do?" Mac asked.

"The King has not called for us, I do not know if he wishes or needs our assistance. All I do know is, something or someone has called for magical assistance, The King and Queen were the only two left on that roof, I have a very bad feeling."

"Can't you reach out with some kind of magic?" Mac asked her, "Get a feel for what's going down?"

Siobhan shook her head, saying, "Sadly, no. That is not where my power lies." Then she looked at him and smiled faintly, "But _you_ could."

Mac gave her a look of astonishment. "Me?" He asked, "I don't have that kind of magic."

"Of course you do!" Siobhan exclaimed. "Why do you think you are so integral to this mission? You have more magic than most humans, except maybe when the Queen was human. I have never seen a brighter light on a mortal than her and now you. Her magic shifted and changed when she became Fae, marrying the Goblin King and becoming the Goblin Queen gave her a link to the Labyrinth and a stronger magic than other Fae possess, she and the King are linked to the underground in a different way. You have magic, a pure aura and a valiant heart." Siobhan said, lightly kissing his cheek.

Mac was sure that his ugly mug turned an interesting shade of crimson at her praise. Pleased and embarrassed he asked, "What do I do?"

"Reach out with your heart and mind. See them in your mind's eye and then push that image out and it will find them." She directed him.

Mac concentrated on a mental image of Jareth and Sarah, pulling the details from his memories, the proud, haughty King with his wild hair and strange eyes, then, the image shifted to his aboveground persona and his slickly styled hair and snappy three-piece suit. Once he had Jareth in place, he put Sarah with him. Long, dark hair and emerald green eyes, her no nonsense attitude and gentle heart. Once he had the images locked in, he tried pushing them into the last image he had of them standing on the roof.

Jareth came in loud and clear, he looked angry and worried. He was speaking to someone but Mac couldn't see who. When he tried to shift to Sarah a black wall went up, he couldn't push past it or see around it.

Siobhan watched as Mac began to glow, with a soft golden light at first, then more powerfully, she shielded her eyes from the brightness. Placing a hand gently on his shoulder, she asked softly, "What do you see?"

"I see Jareth, he's pissed, he's yelling out orders but I can't quite make them out and I can't see who he's giving them to." Mac answered.

"What of Sarah?"

"Nothing," he said. Whenever I try to see her, I just get this black wall, I can't get past it."

Siobhan sighed softly and shook her head, "Something is wrong. Come back to me, my love," she whispered stroking his arm. "You have seen all we needed."

 _ **JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS – JS**_

Sarah stared in horror as the corpse made its way to her. As it got closer she realized it was the mutilated body of Barry. With a steady shuffling step, he made his way toward her, holding his severed head in his left arm, cradling it like a football. Blood dripped and ran in rivers from the severed arteries and his right arm wound protectively around his stomach. As he got closer he reached his arm out toward her and his entrails rained out on the ground before him. Putting his head down, his body crouched to try to scoop his innards back into his body.

"S-s-s-a-a-a-r-r-r-a-h-h," his disembodied head hissed. "How could you let this happen to me?"

Sarah looked at him in frozen horror, her mind raced but her feet stayed rooted in place.

"This is not happening." She said to herself. "This cannot be happening."

Again the disembodied head spoke to her, sending chills down Sarah's spine, "I had a wife, Sarah, children. What's going to happen to them now?" The voice became louder in anger, "Why did I have to fucking die, so that you could dabble in magic?"

Without warning, the corpse launched itself at her, bloody hands reaching for her throat, Sarah screamed in terror and ran toward the doorway in the opposite wall. Once through she turned to look back at Barry's decaying corpse, only to see an empty corridor. Even the little body of the worm was gone.

 _What. The. Fuck._ She thought to herself. Looking back once more, she turned to the right, the same way she had gone when she had run ten years earlier. After all, the cheery little worm had told her never to go the other way.


End file.
